Read My Mind Coz It's The Only Way
by LittleMuse31
Summary: Naruto feels that Konoha isn't the same without his best friend. Gaara gets feelings for someone. Something that no one would have expected. NarutoxOC GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey People! This is Pinkydoll!

This great fic is being written by me and my friend Mandy! It's a little something we put to together for ya'll out there who wants to read a good Naruto Fic. Believe me, it's pretty good, if I do say so myself The first chapter is written by Mandy, so sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was another bright new day in the village of Kohana. It was early and the villagers were already up and doing everyday tasks. Well at least the genin of Kohana didn't have any classes or anything today considering it was a Saturday. Estuko, on the other hand, was already up. She at this point was having breakfast of toast and a hot drink of tea. In a second she was gonna get Naruto. She, Naruto and their friends were gonna go training today. After when she finished her breakfast, and locked her door of her apartment she ran off to Naruto's house.

She knocked on his door and said "Hey Naruto, are you awake? It's me Estuko" there was no reply then she had no choice but to yell "NARUTO!!!! GET UP YOU LAZY BUM". All Estuko could hear was a yell and the sound of someone falling out of the bed. The blonde haired boy yelled back at his friend, "Hey man, Estuko, you scared me out of my wits. Believe it!" Estuko couldn't help but laugh. She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and called back to him. "Sorry Naruto, but we gotta go train today" Then you could hear tumbling and thudding as Naruto was starting to get ready. "Yeah, you're right. Hold one minute, let me eat some breakfast" he called.

Shortly after Naruto opened his door and smiled at Estuko, "Awe man, training is gonna be fun! Who else is gonna train with us?" Estuko thought for a moment and then said, "I think Sasuke and Sakura are." "What about Tenna"? Asked Naruto quickly. Estuko smiled "Yeah I'm sure Tenna is gonna train too". So off they set to the training grounds.

Meanwhile, Tenna was already out the door. She was walking down the streets of Kohana near the Ramen Shop then she heard voices calling to her.

"Hey Tenna, wait up!" she turned and she saw Naruto and Estuko. "Hey Tenna come and train with us huh?" said Naruto as he put on his goofy smile. Tenna smiled and nodded then the three of them walked down the streets. Outside the Raman Shop was Gai's team. Neji looked up and saw the three friends passing. "So where are you three wanna-bes going?"

Estuko was the one to speak. "We are going training at the grounds. Are you gonna go too"? She asked Neji. "Of course we are. But we are gonna do better then you." Neji boasted. Naruto pointed at Neji and spoke. "Don't talk like that Neji! You know that we are good! Don't underestimate us!"

Estuko nodded with agreement, but Tenna just stood there, staring. Estuko had to shake her to make come back to reality. Lee smiled and did his good guy's pose. "Well I wish you guys good luck none the less." Naruto smiled and nodded. "We appreciate that Bushy Brow. Thanks"

Tenna's face at this point was bright red. She gulped and looked down. Neji spoke again to them, "I think your mute friend is sick.

Looks like she has a fever."

Estuko analyzed Tenna for a second. "Nah, she's fine. She blushes easily 'cause she is a shy person, right Tenna?" Tenna quickly nodded and the smiled. She also did a salute to show that she was okay. Neji snorted and walked off, he was followed by Lee and Tenten. The other three friends continued to walk to the training grounds. As Team Gai were walking, Neji was the one to break the silence. "Hey, does anyone know anything about that mute kid?" Tenten was the one to answer the question. "All I know is that Kakashi-sensei was the one who found her. Seems like she traveled a long way." Tenten paused, smiled, and spoke again "You know…I think she likes you Lee."

* * *

Oh man! I can't wait to continue up from here! So this is Pinkydoll saying, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, OVER AND OUT!

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, its PinkyDoll again! This chapter was written by moi and I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter...ME NOR MANDY OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN ESTUKO AND MANDY ONLY OWNS TENNA.

SPOLIER ALERT I always forgot to mention that this story takes place after the whole problems with Gaara and what not. It's NOT Naruto 2 though! It's like shortly after when the sand siblings go back to their village and Gaara becomes Kazekage.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Lee looked at Tenten and smiled, "You think so?"

"Think so? I know so!" Tenten giggled, "The way she looked at you was so cute. It's like you two had a moment or something."

"Well…it…I mean…I…" Lee tried to scramble up some words to say.

"Alright, enough with the cute talk, it's time to go train." Neji interrupted.

"Right" Lee and Tenten said consecutively.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the training grounds, Estuko, Tenna, and Naruto finally met up with Sakura and Sasuke. "It's about time you two showed up." Sasuke said irritatingly. "Kakashi-sensei was about to make me go looking for you." Sasuke was busy being rude that he didn't notice that Tenna was there with Naruto and Estuko.

"Hey Tenna" Sakura gave a small wave at Tenna. "How are things going?"

Tenna smiled and gave the thumbs up sign to show that things were good. Sasuke turned around and finally realized that there was company. "Oh you brought a friend along…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Tenna would be great help with our training; the more the merrier right, Estuko?" Naruto exclaimed. Estuko was one of the only people who ever agreed with Naruto. She always backed him up no matter how stupid he acted.

"Yeah, and Tenna sure does like to come along with us, right Tenna?" Estuko smiled at her mute friend.

Tenna smiled and nodded and when Sasuke turned his back towards them Tenna stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone laughed except for Sasuke who awaited for his sensei's arrival.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"C'mon Temari, hurry up already!" Kankuro yelled at his sister as she took her time fixing her hair into her regular four fun-sized ponytails. "Gaara will get upset if he finds out that we aren't outside by the time he gets back from establishing whatever he has to do with this village."

"I'm happy that Gaara is finally well." Temari said happily as she did the finally touch ups to her hair. "And on top of that our brother is the fifth Kazekage. Aren't you proud?"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. I could've become the next Kazekage too yah know…" Kankuro rolled his eyes and put on his headgear that finished his outfit.

"Kankuro, you're impossible" Temari shook her head at her brother.

"Temari? Kankuro? Are you two ready yet?! I swear I left an hour ago and you two are still in the same spot as I saw you two in." Gaara said as he walked into where his brother and sister were.

"Alright, alright, let's go then." Temari said as she left their house and began jumping from branch to branch. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other, sharing a brotherly moment, and rolled their eyes at the same time and mumbled "Girls…." Then they both followed Temari.

The three sand ninjas were on their way to the Leaf Village. Gaara had some business to attend to there. As they were approaching nearer and nearer to the village he noticed Naruto and Sasuke arguing about a few feet away. Nobody can ever forget Naruto's irritating voice when he starts to get angry, and Sasuke was getting sassier as we speak.

Gaara and his siblings were right underneath team 7 and friend. Kankuro chuckled as he saw Naruto get squashed by Sasuke's mean comebacks.

"Leave Naruto alone, Sasuke! You're such a jerk sometimes, yah know that?" Estuko exclaimed as she approached Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't back off, he approached Estuko with as much as anger as she brought.

"Oh yeah? Well go right ahead and defend Naruto like you always do. He'll never learn to defend himself that way." Sasuke growled back. Estuko clutched her fists in anger but then felt Naruto's hand go on her shoulder.

"Estuko, stop it. You're embarrassing me…" Naruto practically whispered.

Estuko eyes widened and her mouth hung wide open. "Say what?" She said as she looked at Naruto.

"You're embarrassing me…" Naruto whispered again.

"I know what you said Naruto! It was a rhetorical question!" Estuko yelled.

"Hey don't call me rhetorical! That's just mean!" Naruto yelled back. (A/N: yes I know…I got that line from Degrassi when Jay and Silent Bob were there. Props to them!)

Estuko slapped her hand against her forehead and walked over to where Tenna and Sakura were. "Naruto, you knucklehead! Rhetorical isn't an insult!" Sakura snapped at Naruto.

Naruto gave a confused look at Sakura. "She's right, you know." Temari said as she jumped from the tree branch she was standing on. Seconds later her brothers jumped down next to her.

"Hey Gaara! Long time no see, huh?" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. Not too long I suppose." Gaara said shaking Naruto's hand in greeting. Then Gaara faced Sasuke, "Sasuke" Gaara said simply with a devilish smile.

"Gaara" Sasuke said with the same smile. In their way it was like a hello.

Gaara then turned around and saw Tenna. Tenna looked at the three sand ninjas and unexpectedly her headband fell off and she went to pick it up. While doing this, Gaara analyzed Tenna from head to toe. He got this strange feeling in his stomach when he looked at her. Some strange feeling that he never got from all the other fan girls he has back at the Sunagakure.

"Who's she?" Gaara asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, that's Tenna. She's our friend, but she's mute." Naruto said.

"Tenna…" Gaara whispered inside his head.

Tenna noticed Gaara looking at her as she tied her headband back on. Then she smiled and gave a small wave at him. Gaara's face turned a shade of pink and then he turned away to look at something else. Tenna's face looked confused at his action, but Temari knew what was going on with Gaara.

There was a brief silence, but then Estuko broke it by going behind Kankuro and snatching his headgear bearing is chocolate brown spiky hair.

"Argh! Give that back Estuko!" Kankuro yelled furiously. He hates to play monkey-in-the-middle. "I want that back!"

"Awe c'mon cranky, I told you a million times you don't need to wear this ugly headgear." Estuko grinned.

"Yeah, and in those million times you never gave me a reason why…" Kankuro said trying to swipe his headgear back.

Estuko stopped running around and stood still, "Well, you look way cuter with out it." She smiled and threw the headgear at Kankuro.

Kankuro, though, was thunderstruck by her comment. He turned the same shade of pink as Gaara did. Temari, being a girl and all, knew what these signs meant. Her two younger brothers were beginning to get a crush…

* * *

i had fun writing this chapter!! lol i hope you guys liked it!

A HEAD'S UP: The next chapter will be written by Mandy! yay!

alright...OVER AND OUT


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's PinkyDoll here with the following news...Chapter 3 has been written! Hoorah! Yup now we can find out what happens next from where chapter 2 left off.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter...ME NOR MANDY OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN ESTUKO AND MANDY ONLY OWNS TENNA.**

**Read AND Review**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

There was silence between the crowd. It was so quiet that someone had to say

Something and Temari was the one who broke the silence.

"So what's up with your friend Tenna?"

Estuko stopped looking at Kankuro and spoke. "Awe she doesn't like talking about it… and I dont blame her, the poor thing."

Naruto went over to Tenna, patted her on the head, and smiled. "But she's always happy and smiling. Never cries and never looks sad." Tenna then nodded and smiled.

"Well she's a nice kid anyway. Never known anyone this quiet." Temari smiled.

Estuko nodded and looked at everyone, "Yup that's our little buddy, Tenna!"

Sasuke growled and turned to face everyone,"Can't you stop talking for once? Can't you remember that Kakashi-sensei is gonna train us when he gets here?"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke and spoke,"Oh come on! Don't be such a party pooper! We were only talking."

Naruto and Sasuke started arguing again. The others sighed as they give up.

Shortly after Neji and his team mates came over to the crowd.

"Well, well, the sand genin are here..." Neji said with his usual smirk. Naruto and all the others looked at him with not so happy faces. They knew Neji came over to make trouble.

"Well we have reasons why we're here, but we aren't gonna go into detail." Kankuro said.

Neji snorted and had a mean look on his face, "Whatever I don't really care!"

Tenna couldn't take it! Neji was being so mean and she totally hated it. She stood up and looked at the Hyuga member angrily. He noticed that the girl was angry with him.

Neji turned round to face her, "You have a problem mutie?" He said in a very mean tone.

Tenna nodded with her angry look. It looked like a fight was gonna brake out. Sakura was the one who came in between them. "C'mon now, please don't fight!" she said in a very worried voice. She, like the others, didn't want a fight to start.

Neji then turned and backed away. Tenna did too. Neji and his team walked off in silence.

Estuko give a sigh of relief, "Oh boy that was a close one…" She then turned to Tenna, and shook her head.

"Please be careful Tenna! It looked like he was gonna hurt yah."

Tenna looked down sadly to say sorry. It's just that she doesn't like people being mean to others.

"Tenna, it's okay! I would do the same thing. Believe it!" Naruto said with usual his goofy smile. Tenna looked up and put on such an adorable smile. Estuko and the others smiled too. But Temari couldnt help but to look at her brothers again. She gave a little laugh.

Tenna looked over and noticed that Estuko and Kankuro were looking at each other oddly. She scratched her head in confusion. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Team 7 was still waiting around for Kakashi-sensei. He was totally late and Sasuke was getting totally moody.

Sasuke then whistled over at Tenna, "Yo can you do us a favor"? He asked with such a nice voice for the first time today. Tenna smiled and went over to him and did a salute.

"Can you go and find Kakashi-sensei for us?" He asked. Tenna smiled, nodded, and went off in a flash. As she went off, Sasuke shouted thanks, and she waved back to say 'You're Welcome'.

Kankuro couldn't help but notice that Gaara was looking in the direction that

Tenna went.

"Hey Gaara, what's up with you?"

* * *

Hmmm...something is up with Gaara definitely! Well 'till next time! This is PinkyDoll saying...OVER AND OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**PinkyDoll here! I'm gonna cut this short. It took me a lot of thinking energy to write this chapter. I almost had a writers block.**

**Disclaimer: Me nor mandy own the naruto characters. Me, PinkyDoll, only owns Estuko and Kiroko. and Mandy owns Tenna.**

**BTW this fic is around the time of the Naruto Movie 2! AND instead of having Mitsuri my character, Kiroko, took the spot. I also hope i got the right info on the Star Village correct. if not please dont bite my head off!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

Gaara shook his head and turned to his brother. "Nothing is wrong with me. I just thought I saw something over there. That's all." Gaara said as he looked at his feet and then shifted his view to Temari who was giggling in the background.

"What's so funny, Temari?" Gaara said squinting his eyes, hoping his sister wouldn't say anything concerning Tenna.

"Oh nothing..." Temari said looking up to the sky and smiling. Gaara gave her mean look but then he changed the subject.

"I have to go see the Hokage." Gaara said before he disappeared within his sand.

"Oh great Temari, look what you did now!" Kankuro said.

"What! I barely said anything…" Temari rolled her eyes at her brother's naïve attitude. "Whatever Kankuro, let's go follow Gaara." Temari said, then she jumped up to a branch and left.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Kankuro said looking at everyone, and before he left he took three seconds to look Estuko, then he too jumped from branch to branch and left.

Sasuke huffed and looked through the trees. "Where is this friend of yours with Kakashi-sensei."

"You know how Kakashi-sensei is, Sasuke" Sakura exclaimed. "He's always late…even if he does have someone to go hurry him up."

Estuko looked at the annoyed Sasuke, and then at the annoyed Naruto. "Oh please hurry Tenna." Estuko said inside her head.

000000000000000000000

Gaara finally made it to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was the Hokage at the time, and she was very glad to see Gaara for some reason. Kankuro and Temari caught up to Gaara but were told to wait outside because he had stepped into a "Meeting".

"Gaara, good to see you" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Same here, Godaime Hokage" Gaara said bowing down at the Fifth Hokage's presence.

"I have a little demand for you. It is your choice if you want to take it." Tsunade said.

"A demand huh? What kind of demand?" Gaara asked.

"Take it more as a favor then a demand. A demand doesn't sound right to say to the Kazekage." Tsunade said.

"Alright, what is this "favor"?" Gaara said sounding confused.

Then as Gaara crossed his arms to show that he was getting impatient a little girl with really long light brown hair came out through the door. "Godaime Hokage, when is he com---Oh hi!"

The girl seemed to be a genin. She wore a black tank top with a black and pink skirt. Along with her outfit came a pink belt that slung loosely sideways on her tiny waist. She also wore navy blue shorts underneath, and the regular ninja shoes. But instead of wearing the Leaf Village headband she was wearing a headband with a star on it.

"She's not from the Leaf Village." Gaara said noticing he was staring at the girl with no expression on his face which was freaking her out, so he changed his view to the Hokage.

"She's from the Star Village." Tsunade said standing next to the girl and stroking her long silky hair.

"Oh, she's from the Land of Bears then. Isn't she far from home?" Gaara said crouching down, getting eye level with the girl and analyzing her Star Village headband.

"Yes, but her father is the Hoshigakure and he is very ill, and her older brother has taken charge of the village and he sent her to me because the Sand Village would be even farther." Tsunade said.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Gaara asked standing back up to face Tsunade.

"She wants to be trained by Kage leader….and" Tsunade rambled.

"And she chose me to train her?!" Gaara said with wide eyes. Tsunade nodded and smiled at the girl.

"No, no way!" Gaara announced. The little moment Tsunade and the girl were having was ruined.

"But Gaara…" Tsunade said.

"No, please Gaara-sensei. Let me train under you!" The girl exclaimed taking a step closer to Gaara.

"I am not your sensei!" Gaara spoke a little louder.

"Please sensei!" The girl's eyes got watery, then she clung herself onto Gaara's leg. "Let me be your pupil!"

Gaara looked at Tsunade. She gave him a 'motherly look' and then looked down at the girl.

Gaara took a deep break and sighed, "When do we start?" Gaara said not sounding too excited.

Tsunade and the little girl had huge grins on their faces. "Yay! Gaara-sensei said yes! Gaara-sensei said yes!" the girl said jumping up and down.

"You can train her starting today, if you like." Tsunade said. The girl was still jumping around in excitement.

"What's your name anyway?" Gaara said looking perplexed at the girl's reaction.

"I'm Kiroko, Gaara-sensei. Kiroko Sohma." The girl named, Kiroko said bowing at her new sensei.

"Take care Gaara" Tsunade said as she sat down at her desk. Gaara knew it was time to leave.

"Let's go Kiroko." Gaara said as he opened the door. Kiroko was close behind, while waving goodbye to Tsunade.

"Finally you're out Gaara" Kankuro exclaimed getting up from the floor from where he was sitting. "I think my butt fell asleep."

"Thanks for the info, Kankuro…" Temari said.

"Gaara-sensei, who are these two?" Kiroko asked.

Temari and Kankuro eye's began to widen. "Did she call you sensei, Gaara?" Temari asked baffled at what this little girl she just say, said.

"She's going to be training under me. I'm her sensei now." Gaara said hoping his older siblings wouldn't bother him with anymore questions. He then began to walk out of the building. Kiroko walked by Gaara's side with a big smile spread across her face.

"So are you one of those happy, hyper, loud mouth types that think they know everything?" Gaara said as he continued to walk.

"Well, I'm mostly in a happy mood and I can act hyper a lot, but I know I'm not very good at ninja art." Kiroko said. "I'm sort of afraid of using weapons and I can't do one single good jutsu." She added.

"But aren't you a genin? How did you pass if you can't use a single good ninja?" Gaara asked, actually being interested in the conversation.

**"I'm the **Hoshigakure's daughter. They passed me even if I couldn't do any jutsu. This is why I want to be trained by a Kage leader. Not some jounin ninja." Kiroko said looking up at Gaara. Gaara looked back at her and noticed her 'happy-go-lucky' smile faded. Her eyes grieved with disappointment.

"I don't want to make my father think I am a failure." Kiroko's voice cracked, it sounded like she was close to tears. "That's why I need to be stronger, so I can become the next Hoshigakure!" Kiroko said holding back her tears tightening her fists.

Gaara had nothing to say so he put his hand on her shoulder and kept on walking.

00000000000000000000000

Tenna was still under the search of her sensei when she noticed Lee alone. No Neji or Tenten in sight. Tenna pretended she didn't noticed Lee, so she walked right passed him.

"Hey Tenna!" Lee said happily. He walked up to her and smiled. "What're you doing around here? I thought you were going to train with Naruto and the others?" Tenna was going to answer until someone called her name.

"Tenna?" Kakashi's voice came from behind.

Tenna turned around and grinned. She finally found her sensei. "Oh, were you looking for you're sensei?" Lee asked.

Tenna nodded and then turned to Kakashi. "I bet Naruto is throwing a fit 'cause I'm late, right?" Kakashi asked. Tenna nodded and pointed at Kakashi's sharingan eye which was covered by his headband.

"Sasuke too, huh?" Kakashi said. Tenna nodded and then pushed Kakashi so he could hurry up and go to the training grounds.

"Okay, okay Tenna" Kakashi chuckled at Tenna's impatient behavior. "Hm?" Kakashi stopped and heard someone approaching them.

"We're gonna train at my village." Gaara said walking straight ahead of Kakashi and Tenna.

"Oh look who it is" Kakashi said. "Hello Gaara"

Gaara perked his head up "Kakashi" he said simply and formal, Kiroko clung onto Gaara's right arm like he was her brother. Tenna smiled hoping to have an intimate moment with him but all Gaara did was look at her with no emotion and continued walking with Kiroko next to him and his siblings behind him.

Tenna face looked sad. She watched as Gaara, this little girl, and his siblings walk through the distance.

"Was there a young girl holding onto Gaara?" Kakashi said with astonishment.

Tenna then realized there was a little girl clinging onto Gaara! She titled her head to the side and then looked at Lee.

"He's getting stronger everyday, huh Kakashi?" Lee said breaking the silence.

"By the looks of it." Kakashi said answering Lee's statement. "C'mon Tenna, let's go before Sasuke leaves and Naruto picks a fight with him." Tenna nodded. Kakashi jumped onto the branches and began going to the training grounds.

"Tenna, wait" Lee yelled. Tenna stopped and turned around, but in a flash Lee went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Tenna turned a bright shade of pink.

"See yah around" Lee said before leaving probably go find Neji and Tenten.

Tenna smiled and then went to follow Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**This is PinkyDoll saying...OVER AND OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's PinkyDoll! This chapter was written by my good 'ol pal Mandy::cheers:: yay: )**

**Disclaimer: WE do not own the Naruto characters. I only own Estuko and Kiroko and Mandy owns Tenna!**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

Back at the training grounds Sasuke was trying not to blow a fuse, Naruto was... err well being himself and Sakura and Estuko were chatting about boys.

"Ha ha did you see the look on Kankuro's face when you told him he was cute?" asked Sakura.

Estuko nodded "Yup, he looked so cute! Awww hes so adorable!"

They both giggled, Sasuke looked at them as they were idiots, and Naruto didn't know what was going on. Then all the sudden Kakashi arrived. "Sorry I'm late. My mind was thinking about what great students I have. Then I forgot about the time." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!!!" yelled Naruto and Sakura pointing at their sensei.

Estuko giggled and Sasuke didn't say anything. Kakashi sighed; He reckoned his students were just so impatient.

"Anyway let's get started. Let's say we have some practice matches today. What do you guys say?" Kakashi said.

Naruto, Estuko and Sakura all shouted "Yeah!" at the same time.

Kakashi laughed as he got out some ninja weapons, he then spoke to his students.

"Alright lets do it this way. Naruto vs Sasuke and Estuko vs Sakura. Are you guys ready?" Everyone nodded and took their positions. "Alright then, start!" Kakashi announced.

All of a sudden, Tenna appeared in the trees.

Kakashi looked up. "Well, well, where have you been yah slowpoke"? Kakashi chuckled.

Tenna smiled and blushed and then landed next to him. She then did a little salute to him. He then ruffled her hair and spoke. "I have to admit, you're an adorable kid. You want a practice match against me?"

Tenna did a thumbs up to say that she was ready to go. She then went to her fighting pose, and so did Kakashi.

"Alright then, Tenna just remember I'm not gonna go easy on you." Kakashi said.

000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile the young girl, Kiroko who was with Gaara and his siblings, was getting curious.

"Hey Gaara-sensei, who were those people we saw before?"

Gaara didn't look at her, but he did speak. "The jounin ninja you saw was Kakashi Hatake, he is known as the copycat ninja. The boy that was in green, he was Rock Lee. And the girl...that was Tenna."

There was a little silence and then Kiroko spoke again. "Wow, they were all from this village? They seemed nice."

000000000000000000000000000000

At the training grounds Kakashi and his team were still practicing until they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey people, Jiraiya's here!!" Yup it was the annoying perverted frog hermit.

Kakashi looked at him."Hello Jiraiya, long time no see eh?"

The old man nodded, "Yup, anyways Kakashi I just went to see the Hokage. She wants to see you tonight for some reason."

Kakashi nodded to say thanks. Then Jiraiya turned to the young ninja, "Ello boys!"

Jiraiya said as he waved to Naruto and Sasuke. He then blushed as he looked at Sakura and Estuko. "Heh heh hello girls. You are looking prettier then ever!"

Estuko and Sakura laughed nervously and then looked at each other. Jiraiya then noticed Tenna.

His face beamed and he ran up to her and held her hand. "Oh wow a new girl!!! Heh heh. And who are you sweetheart?"

Kakashi was the one to answer the question, "She's Tenna, but she's mute so don't expect her to say anything to you"

Jiraiya was still holding her hand and his face was still bright pink. He then spoke again as he analyzed her."Hmm nice figure, beautiful green eyes, and your boyish hair cut makes you look dead sexy!!" Tenna titled her head and began to feel uncomfortable.

Naruto growled at the old man. "Hey cut it out, pervert! You're freaking her out!"

"But she is sooooo cute!" Jiraiya said with a stupid look on his face. The others sighed as Sakura and Estuko were trying to pull the old man away from the girl. They were struggling.

"Aww c'mon! Just one hug?" Jiraiya pleaded

While all this commotion was going on Gaara and his group were passing by the training grounds.

"Um Gaara-sensei, what's going on over there?"asked young Kiroko.

* * *

**Hahaha Jiraiya sure is hilarious at times, but also pretty disturbingly freaky. :P**

**Anyway I'll be writing the next chapter! Alrighty OVER AND OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PinkyDoll here! This chapter was written by me! Hope it's good!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kiroko and Estuko and Mandy owns Tenna! Three great characters in this fic! And NO we do not own the Naruto Characters**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

As Gaara, Kiroko, and the other two sand ninjas approached the training grounds, Kiroko wondered what everyone was doing.

"These guys give a bad name to ninjas everywhere." Kankuro sighed.

"But I thought Kakashi Hatake was a jounin ninja. Shouldn't he give a good name to ninjas?" Kiroko asked in a confused tone.

Stop confusing the girl, Kankuro!" Temari scolded her brother. "He was talking about the younger ninjas, not included Kakashi or that man." Temari pointed at Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Kakashi heard the sand nins and turned. "Are you lost?" Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey Kakashi Hatake" Kiroko said walking up to close to Kakashi and bowing down. "Hello old man" Kiroko did the same to Jiraiya.

"She's the same girl we saw with Gaara before, right Tenna?" Kakashi asked Tenna.

Tenna nodded and watched Gaara and wondered why there was a little girl with him.

"She's a cutie too!" Jiraiya said aloud.

"She's even younger then Tenna, pervert!" Naruto yelled.

"So! Age doesn't matter to me!" Jiraiya said. Then he ran up to Kiroko and grabbed her hand. "Hey sweetie!" Jiraiya said with a goofy grin.

Kiroko tried to pull away but she couldn't get loose from Jiraiya's grip. "Umm can u let go of me…" Kiroko said with a worried tone as she struggled to get free.

Gaara was going to let Kiroko get out of that problem herself, but Gaara had gotten this strange feeling inside of him. He actually didn't want this man to harm or disrespect Kiroko in any way. Gaara rubbed his stomach and thought the feeling would go away.

"C'mon love, what's the hurry to leave…"Jiraiya said as he rubbed Kiroko's hand.

"Gaara-sensei help me!" Kiroko yelled.

Everyone's (from the leaf village) eyes seemed like they were going to pop out, literally. They all had a surprised expression on their faces, even Sasuke.

"D-did she just call Gaara s-sensei?" Naruto said as he scrambled out those words.

And it seems that's what triggered Gaara to stand up for little Kiroko. Gaara used his sand to bring up a huge barrier that cut between Kiroko and Jiraiya. Kiroko yelled out of fear of the sand that rushed between her and the perverted hermit.

"Gaara-sensei!" Kiroko shouted as she ran to Gaara and held onto his garments in a sign on wanting to be protected. Gaara did the next best thing and put his hand on her back in comfort.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think Gaara?" Temari said. Gaara pretended he didn't hear his sister and watched as the sand cleared out.

Jiraiya backed up and yelled, "What was that for kid!?"

"She called for help, and as her sensei I must be of some help." Gaara said simply. The leaf ninjas were still staring at Gaara as if he was crazy loon.

"Gaara, you're her sensei?" Estuko asked inquisitively but then smiled at that honor.

Gaara nodded and rubbed Kiroko's back, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"Well as her sensei, you should've let her back off from Jiraiya on her own." Sasuke said making himself noticeable to everyone, instead of standing around in the back.

"I haven't taught her anything, and she claims that she doesn't know any good jutsus." Gaara claimed. Kiroko turned a bit pink from embarrassment.

Kakashi walked up to Kiroko who was still holding onto Gaara's garments. Gaara gave a deadly stare at Kakashi if he was to harm Kiroko. "It's okay Gaara, I'm just going to talk to her." Kakashi said. Gaara lowered his guard and he got a little calmer.

Kakashi crouched down and looked at Kiroko's headband. "So, you're from the Star Village huh?" Kakshi said softly. Kiroko nodded her head slowly.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked again with a soft voice.

"Kiroko Sohma" Kiroko said.

"How old are you, Kiroko?" Kakashi asked.

"Eight" Kiroko responded.

"You're young to be a genin. How come you can't do a good justu if you're already a genin?" Kakashi asked yet another question.

"My dad is the Hoshigakure" Kiroko said simply.

"Oh I see" Kakashi said "And how's he doing? I heard he was ill."

"How do you know he is ill?" Kiroko asked in a surprised voice.

"There are some of the ninjas from the Leaf Village that went over to the Star Village." Kakashi replied.

"Why are their ninjas in my village?" Kiroko began to talk louder. "You guys aren't planning on attacking my father are you!?" Kiroko was now shouting.

"Calm down Kiroko" Kakashi reassured the little girl.

"'Cause my big brother is in charge, and he can take anyone in his way!" Kiroko was now tightening her fists, which Gaara knew was a sign she was either going to cry or start to yell.

"It's okay Kiroko, with my training you can take anyone in your way, just like your brother." Gaara said putting his hand on Kiroko's shoulder.

Kakashi looked up at Gaara. Then he stood up and put his hands in his pocket. "Take care of her Gaara." Kakashi said. Then he walked back to his team.

"You are welcome to train her here. There are excellent ninjas who know a few justu's from the Star Village." Jiraiya informed.

"No, I have my own plan on training her. I'm taking her back to Suna" Gaara said.

"Are you planning on training me today, Gaara-sensei?" Kiroko asked.

"Yes, that's why we must be on our way right now." Gaara said.

"Why don't you stay awhile? We have rooms for you four to stay in." Jiraiya said. "Well there should be, right Kakashi?"

"I could ask the Hokage…if you like." Kakashi asked.

"What do you wanna do Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"You want to start training tomorrow then?" Gaara asked Kiroko.

"Sure! But why can't we just train here today?" Kiroko asked her sensei.

"I need to train at my village. You'll understand when we get there." Gaara said. Kiroko nodded and smiled.

"Alright, so training will be cut short for today. I have to go talk to the Hokage." Kakashi said before disappearing with Jiraiya.

"Great, I woke up early and prepared for nothing…"Sasuke said as he began walking off.

"Wait Sasuke! You want some company?" Sakura yelled as she followed Sasuke.

Then Kankuro began walking up to Estuko, "Alright Estuko, guess I'm staying---"

"It's so fascinating how you're a sensei Gaara." Estuko said approaching Gaara.

Kankuro's mouth hung open. He thought to himself, "She's more interested in my brother then me!"

"C'mon Kankuro, let's go find some place to eat" Temari said walking off with her brother.

Tenna and Naruto approached Gaara as well. "Yeah Gaara, you're pretty young to be a sensei, don't cha think?" Naruto said.

"Well I am Kazekage of my village. It's not a big surprise I could be a sensei too." Gaara said.

"Yeah, that's true" Naruto said scratching the back of his head with one of his goofy grins.

Tenna noticed Kiroko looking at her, so she smiled and gave her a small wave. "Hello" Kiroko said.

"She's mute" Gaara said quickly then he gave a quick glance at Tenna.

"Oh, hi I'm Kiroko. Key-OR-Ko" Kiroko said sounding out her name.

Estuko giggled, "She's mute not deaf, sweetie"

Kiroko replied with an "Oops" and then grinned.

"Are you hungry Kiroko?" Gaara asked his pupil.

"Yeah! Let's go get something to eat sensei" Kiroko smiled and started to pull her sensei's hand.

"Yeah, we'll show you the best place to eat 'round here, Gaara." Estuko said pulling Gaara so everyone would start to follow.

"It better be the Ramen Shop!" Naurto said catching up to them.

Tenna smiled at the thought of Gaara staying, but the fact that he wasn't paying much attention to her has to go.

* * *

**gosh im tired...i worked on this chapter for a while. hope it was worth it!**

**this is not...OVER AND OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The gang in fact did not go to the ramen shop. Instead they went to a small restaurant. Naruto was not at all pleased.

"Aww man!! No raman!!" he whined. Estuko turned round to face him.

"C'mon Naruto! Try something else for a change." She said to him. They walked in to the restaurant and sat at a table. They looked at menus and then a waiter came over.

"What can I get you, ya fine young ninjas?" he asked in a polite voice. Estuko turned to face him. "Yeah can we have 7 bowls of stir fried rice and veg. And also 7 glasses of water?"

The waiter nodded and wrote in down. He then spoke again. "Certainly, you can get free fortune cookies too if you want them"

Estuko turned to her friends, she then turned back to waiter and smiled and

nodded.

"Yes please" she said.

The waiter bowed and walked off. The friends started chatting amongst themselves. Well not Naruto. He was still in a huff from before. Estuko was trying to cheer up Naurto, Sakura and and Temari talked about girly stuff, Kankuro was playing around with the chop sticks, and Kiroko was asking quirky questions about her soon to come training sessions with Gaara. But after awhile Gaara stayed quiet. Tenna was also sitting still and thinking about her past.

_::flashback::_

An elderly man and a middle aged man were talking. It was the old man who said something.

"Kenzu we have your daughter's blood test results and it's not looking good I'm afraid."

The young man, Kenzu, had long white hair, shinning brown eyes and was dressed in blue robes. His eyes went big with horror.

"What's wrong with Tenna? Is she sick?" He asked.

The old man shook his head. "No…she is not normal" Kenzu looked at him with such a shocked face. "What do you mean not normal?" He asked the old man.

The old man sighed sadly. He had to tell Kenzu the truth about his daughter. "Your daughter...has chakra in her blood."

Kenzu's face went white with horror and then he looked angry. "So after all these generations with the Harasamma family, Tenna is the chosen one to be a ninja?" He said.

He then walked off, "There is no way I'm gonna have a dangerous person like that in my family" He said.

Back at the Harasamma household, a woman was playing with her son and a girl was reading a book near by. She had short cut white hair. Yup it was Tenna. Kenzu stomped through the doors. His wife Allie spoke to him. "Hello dear" She said sweetly.

Kenzu grabbed her and her son. "Kenzu, what's wrong?" she asked her husband in a worried voice. Kenzu then pointed at Tenna.

"HER! Over there is nothing but a...a...dangerous freak!"

Those words shocked both Allie and Tenna. Tenna stood there pale, eyes widened and close to tears. Allie turned to her husband.

"What do you mean Kenzu?" she asked him. He turned to face his wife.

"I found out she's a ninja. The only ninja of this household. And it says that the chosen one has dark hidden powers".

Allie shook her head "NO NO NO! Not my Tenna. Not my sweet Tenna!" she cried.

Tenna tried to get near her parents but Kenzu pushed her away viciously.

"Keep away from us you freak!! We don't love you anymore. You'll never be accepted in to this family again. You hear me? NEVER!"

Tenna was so hurt inside she couldn't speak. She tried to but words didn't come out. Kenzu pushed her again viciously.

"The rest of us are all normal people Tenna. We don't want anybody like you in our lives! Now go to where you would belong or I'll send some townsfolk to track you down!"

Tenna had to do what her farther said. She must get away from Kohi town as soon as possible. She packed a few things that meant so much to her. A blue neckerchief, a small lemur plushie and even an old photo of the Harasamma family. She grabbed them and set off without saying a final farewell to them.

"You'll never be accepted in to this family again. You hear me? NEVER!"

Those horrid words echoed in Tenna's mind; it was so hurtful.

_::end of flashback::_

Tenna sat at the table clenching her fists. Her friends stopped talking and looked at her. She was doing something they have never seen her do before. She was crying.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Chapter 8 is finally done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kiroko + Estuko and Mandy only owns Tenna.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

Estuko was confused and put her hand on Tenna's shoulder. "Are you okay Tenna?" Tenna turned to look at everyone, wiped her eyes, and smiled signifying that she was fine.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked getting out of his pissy mood. Tenna nodded, and then she pointed outside.

"You wanna go get some air, Tenna?" Estuko said, figuring out what Tenna was telling everyone.

Tenna nodded again and pushed her seat back. Once she got up, so did Gaara.

"Gaara-sensei?" Kiroko said wondering why Gaara got up too; Gaara didn't answer. Gaara looked at Tenna and then jerked his head towards the door, Tenna smiled and walked out the door with Gaara walking behind her.

Once they got outside, Tenna took a deep breath in and let it out. "Something the matter?" Gaara asked looking at Tenna close her eyes. Tenna didn't answer him.

Gaara looked out in front of him and scanned his surroundings. Two little boys were running around playing tag, a few old men were playing cards, and a happy couple were holding hands walking down the road. Then disrupting Gaara's peaceful concentration was a sound of a shivering voice. Gaara turned next to him and saw Tenna crying.

"Tenna?" Gaara said softly. Then in a sudden flash, Tenna ran to Gaara and wrapped her arms around him crying hysterically. Gaara had a stunned expression on his face. His hands were close to his sides. As Tenna cried harder, her grip on Gaara became tighter. Then slowly, Gaara lifted his left arm and placed it on Tenna's back. Gaara looked down at Tenna, but her face was buried within his clothes.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kiroko started tapping her fingernails on the table, waiting patiently for her sensei to come back inside the restaurant. Meanwhile everyone else was talking amongst themselves. Kiroko sighed deeply and stares at the curtains covering the windows, where probably Gaara and Tenna were standing.

"Why so impatient Kiroko?" Naruto asked. "Gaara will be back."

"I know, but I just really want to get stronger and Gaara-sensei still needs to train me, and if something happens to him outside, then I'm out of luck." Kiroko said laying her head on the table.

"Oh, I thought you just had a crush on my brother or something." Kankuro smirked.

"Gaara-sensei is my teacher; I don't think I'm eligible to date him." Kiroko paused for a second. "It's like saying if Temari or even you, having a crush on your sensei."

"Ew Baki-sensei? No way!" Temari said shaking her head at the thought of her and her sensei being a couple.

Kiroko got sick of waiting around. Gaara was outside now for more then 20 minutes since he left with Tenna. Kiroko got up from the table and walked up to the curtains. She peeked outside and her eyes widened. "Gaara-sensei!" she yelled inside her head. She didn't want to make a huge commotion since the food finally came, so she sprinted out the door without making a sound.

"Why did you make Tenna cry jerk!" Lee said swiping a hit at Gaara's face. Tenna was motioning for Lee to stop but Lee paid no attention. Gaara was scratched up a bit and his nose was bleeding from the first hit Lee made. Gaara didn't want to set the wrong impression on Tenna if he wasted Lee, so he took the hits with his sand.

"Gaara-senei!" Kiroko yelled running up to Gaara and standing in front of him, trying to protect her sensei, despite the fact that she could barely defend herself.

"Kiroko, get out of here! You don't know how take on this guy." Gaara said pushing Kiroko out of the way when Lee started to make a jump kick. By pushing Kiroko, Gaara didn't have time to defend himself and got hit on the head, which ripped his head open from forehead down to his ear.

Tenna ran to Gaara who was yelling manically from the pain that was throbbing from his ear. Kiroko did a hand sign which made a clone of herself. (A/N: It's not a real life clone, like how Naruto does. It's an illusion one.) She ran at Lee who was too busy smirking at Gaara's pain. Kiroko jumped and did a high kick and aimed for the back of Lee's head while the clone distracted Lee from moving.

"Ow" Lee said as he rubbed the back of his head. From the sound of his pain, it didn't seem like Kiroko made any effect on him. Lee turned around and saw the real Kiroko as the clone disappeared from the loss of chakra. Kiroko couldn't control her chakra so she didn't know how much she had to use. Lee walked up slowly to Kiroko, but suddenly from the background was a voice.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" It was Naruto and his three clones. Naruto began to run after the person who looked like who was harassing Kiroko. Once Naruto saw it was Lee, he stopped.

"Lee?!" Naruto said surprisingly.

Sakura and Estuko ran to Gaara who was bleeding from his head. Luckily Sakura knew some medical justus from Tsunade and healed Gaara just in a couple of seconds.

"What's going on here Lee?" Naruto asked furiously.

"I was walking down the road when I saw Tenna crying so my first motive was to take her away from the guy who caused her grief." Lee explained.

"That's not true. When me and Tenna left the restaurant, we were silent for awhile and then she started crying hysterically, and she came and hugged me so I did the next best thing and put my hand on her back." Gaara said. Tenna nodded sincerely.

"I don't know…" Naruto said tapping his index finger on his chin. "Tenna is a really nice person, yah know. She might just be saying that just so Gaara won't get in trouble."

Tenna shook her head furiously. Kiroko looked at Gaara sternly, "I believe my sensei. He would never make a girl cry for no reason." Kiroko said aloud.

"You barely know him, so how would you know." Lee butted in.

"So!" Kiroko snapped back. Kankuro looked around and then walked up to Gaara and put his hand on his Gaara's shoulder. "I'm siding with my brother on this one guys." Then Temari went on the other side of Gaara and said, "So do I". Gaara looked at both of his older siblings and nodded in gratitude.

"Let's go back inside and forget this ever happened." Estuko said trying to calm everyone down and free the tension.

"No, we must be going now." Gaara said taking a step forward. Then Gaara felt someone holding his arm back. He knew who it was; when he turned around, Tenna hugged him and he felt like she would never let him go. This time he put both his arms around her, but then after a couple of seconds he pushed her back gently.

"Sorry Tenna…." Gaara whispered so that only Tenna can hear him. Gaara turned around and faced his pupil. "Kiroko" Gaara said quickly and firmly like a Lieutenant. "Let's go so we can get started on your training." Kiroko had the biggest smile on her face. "Woohoo!" she yelled with glee and jumped with her fist in the air.

"But Gaara isn't it late? Didn't you want to leave in the morning?" Temari said. Tenna perked her head up. Gaara did say that, so Tenna figured maybe he would stay true to his word.

"Temari, I'm not sure if you understand." Gaara said looking at the ground. Then Gaara started walking forward with Kiroko following close behind waving at everyone good-bye. Kankuro caught up to Gaara, "Bro, what's up? Does us leaving now have anything to do with Lee and/or Tenna?" Kankuro asked curiously.

"That….and my pride" Gaara said simply. Kankuro started to walk slower and pulled Kiroko back to let Gaara have some time alone. "Hey!" Kiroko shouted. "I wanna walk next to Gaara-sensei!" Kiroko said struggling to get free from Kankuro's grasp.

"Let's let Gaara be alone so he could cool off, kay sport?" Kankuro said with a grin.

"Don't call me sport! And anyway I wanna stick by my sensei's side." Kiroko said crossing her arms.

"I know" Kankuro said, "But if you piss Gaara off anymore there's no telling when he'll cool off and maybe he'll change his mind about training you."

Kiroko's eyes widened. "Oh no! I hope he cools down once we get to your village!"

"Don't worry kiddo." Kankuro said placing Kiroko up on his shoulders. Kiroko smiled and pointed in Gaara's direction. "Let's move out!" she shouted.

"C'mon Temari, let's go." Kankuro said walking up ahead with Kiroko on his shoulders. "Bye you guys" Temari said running to catch up with Kankuro.

"Kankuro would make a sweet dad, huh Estuko?" Sakura said slyly nudging her friend in the ribs. Estuko turned red and yelled out playfully "Shut up Sakura!"

The two girls giggled while Naruto smiled at the girls' silliness and then turned to Tenna. She had tears flowing down her cheeks like a river.

This time Tenna wasn't crying about her past, she crying about maybe losing her future with Gaara.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**OVER AND OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Naruto looked at Tenna and sighed, he had to say something to her. Just to cheer her up. "Hey Tenna, turn that frown upside down" Tenna wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him. He smiled and spoke again. "Pretty please smile?" he asked and he put on puppy dog eyes.

Tenna smiled and then she giggled. She realized that although she doesn't really have a family anymore she still has all her friends there whenever she needs them.

Naruto jumped up and down and cheered. "Yay Tenna is happy again! Believe it!!"

Estuko and Sakura turned to face her and they smiled too. "Oh that's good. We're glad you're happy again Tenna." said Estuko. Sakura nodded with agreement, and as usual Sasuke didn't say or do anything.

"Well I guess it's time to go home now." Sakura said as she went to Sasuke's side. Estuko nodded. "Yup, might as well. Kakashi-sensei will see us at the training grounds tomorrow."

Estuko went to Naruto's side and started to walk off. They both turned to Tenna. "'Night Tenna! See yah in the morning"

Tenna nodded and then waved goodbye to all her friends. She then started to head off home herself, but then someone spoke to her.

"Umm Tenna?" Tenna turned around and saw Lee. He looked really nervous. He gulped and spoke to her.

"Tenna I am sooo sorry. I should have realized that Gaara was there to comfort you, not hurt you. I'm so stupid! I will apologize the next time I see him, promise."

Tenna just looked at him; her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, but she didn't react to what he had just said to her. She walked off without saying goodbye. Lee felt really awful. Was it a heartbreak?

"Oh no... She hates me! She hates me!" he said sadly. "She hates me and it's my entire fault!"

"She doesn't hate you Lee" A voice came out of no where. Lee looked around and Gai came before him.

"Gai-sensei?" asked Lee surprisingly. Gai nodded. "I know what had happened Lee. You gotta remember that your feelings can sometimes

hurt others."

Lee looked at his sensei. "I know but...but...I thought he was…yah know and now Tenna she…"

Tears started to appear in his eyes. Gai put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Lee. Give her some time. She'll smile at you again. All you gotta do is show her how you feel." Lee looked at Gai and asked "Is that true Gai-sensei?" Gai nodded. "You see Lee, that's how you win a girl's heart."

Lee looked at his sensei and blushed. "Hey I don't..." Gai laughed and walked off, then after a second Lee followed.

0000000000000000000000000

The next morning Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Estuko and Tenna all met back at the training grounds to wait for Kakashi.

"Coming along with us again Tenna?" Estuko asked. Tenna smiled and nodded happily.

"I wonder what the Hokage wanted with Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. Estuko looked at her best friend and spoke. "Maybe we'll find out."

Kakashi appeared in front of his team. He waved at them and spoke. "Good morning" he said cheerfully.

"Morning!" Estuko and Sakura said consecutively. Then Tenna ran up to Kakashi and gave him a hug/cuddle. Kakashi chuckled at Tenna's cuteness; Estuko rolled her eyes. Naruto saw her and nudged his shoulder to Estuko's rib cage.

"Owe" Estuko said rubbing her ribs.

Kakashi continued, "Well as you know, I went to see the Hokage yesterday…"

"Why did Granny Tsunade want to see you?" asked Naruto inquisitively. Sakura punched him upside the head to shut him up. Kakashi then continued. "The Hokage asked if all of you do some training with different tutors for a week or maybe less. After all I agreed considering this will help Tenna out a lot."

Estuko couldn't hold in, "Help Tenna? Not to be rude or anything, like I mean Tenna's my good friend and all, but thanks for considering about us…"

"Something wrong Estuko. Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, surprised that out of everyone Estuko said that.

"No, I'm not okay." Estuko said looking at her sensei. Then she turned to her teammates, "I mean Tenna's not even part of our team, but Kakashi-sensei agreed to do all this because this will help Tenna."

Then Estuko turned back to Kakashi, "Why didn't you just make Tenna do solitary tutoring herself, or in that case why didn't you just take Tenna as your only pupil instead of the four of us!" Estuko said infuriated.

"Estuko calm down" Kakashi-sensei said softly.

"No, that's not fair. I didn't become your pupil just so you can favorite someone in the group."

Tenna worried. She didn't want Estuko to be angry with her. So Tenna walked up to Estuko, but Estuko took a step back. "No, that's disrespectful to all of us."

Sakura put her head down. She looked at the ground because deep down inside what Kakashi-sensei said was favoritism.

_"The Hokage asked if all of you do some training with different tutors for a week or maybe less. After all I agreed considering this will help Tenna out a lot."_

"Let's reason with this Estuko." Kakashi-sensei said. "When I agreed to do this tutoring session it was because I thought it would be great for everyone, including Tenna. The way I said it came out wrong."

"Bullshit" Estuko muttered as she looked away.

"Estuko!" Naruto yelled.

"What'd you say?" Kakashi-sensei asked dangerously.

"Whatever, I guess I'll be the first to say this to you." Estuko looked at Kakashi. "Go ahead and live a happy life with Tenna and train her so she can be strong and maybe talk again. But when you choose to help her and put your team aside for awhile that's when you crossed the line." Estuko said turning around and taking a few steps forward.

"Estuko stop being hard headed! You're mixing up Kakashi-sensei's words!" Naruto shouted to his fuming friend. Estuko kept on walking.

"If you walk out on us, you will no longer be part of this team you hear me!" Kakashi shouted raged at how Estuko reacted. Tenna ran after Estuko and held onto her arm. Estuko closed her eyes and ripped off a piece of her own skin so that she was bleeding. In a sudden move she did a summoning jutsu and out of the smoke Estuko was sitting on top of a great white wolf.

Because of the jutsu, Tenna's grip on Estuko was released and Tenna fell sitting up on the ground. Estuko patted the wolf and with the tap of her heel on the wolf's stomach, Estuko was off.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. "Estuko!"

"Estuko!" Sakura yelled after Naurto.

Kakashi rubbed his forehead, "I'll go find her. In the mean time everyone just stay put. If I don't come back by the time the sun's set then go home." Tenna walked up to Kakashi and signed that she walked to come along with him. Kakashi shook his head and disappeared within his smoke.

000000000000000000000000000

After a couple of hours, Estuko was still on the run. It was getting dark and the moon was out.

"I don't need them…" Estuko said, "I don't need any of them."

"What's the matter?" The wolf, Daisuke, asked Estuko.

"I just don't like to be treated different. I think that a sensei should treat everyone in the group equally. Or even out of the group…like family or whatever…" Estuko rambled.

"I'm trying to understand, but I'm lost." Daisuke said while running through the forest.

"Yeah, it's okay Daisuke" Estuko said leaning down on Daisuke while gripping onto his mane and shutting her eyes.

After about 10 minutes Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of Daisuke's way. "Um Estuko?" Daisuke said waking up Estuko.

Estuko rubbed her eyes open and then saw Kakashi. "What do you want? I'm not in your team anymore, remember…"

"Are you sure about this, Estuko?" Kakashi asked her as if she was a mature adult.

"Yeah, I can make it on my own. I don't need you." Estuko said.

"I don't understand what's gotten into you. You were such a sweet girl, why all of a sudden the green eyed monster took over you, huh?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not jealous. Well not much…" Estuko sighed roughly. "I'm just tired of hiding my feelings behind a smile and pretending that nothing is bothering me. You're supposed to treat a team with equality. Truthfully I can care less about yours and Tenna's relationship. She's not even my teammate. Ugh! She's not part of the team for crying out loud!" Estuko shouted starting to get enraged.

"Okay, take a deep breath." Kakashi said. "Yes, I know she's not part of the team, but she's your friend right? And you didn't care before about her coming along on our missions."

"Yeah, at first I didn't. But then she interfered with the work. If she got hurt you would stop the "D ranked mission" until she got better. If anything happened to Tenna you would leave. What about the team, huh?" Estuko spoke loudly.

She then took a deep, long breath out, and then spoke like a normal person. "I'm here to succeed and make it big. I wish Tenna the best of luck, but you were supposed to help me and the others to make it to the exams and such, and all you can think about it helping Tenna." Estuko said mounting off of Daisuke. "I have no family. Who am I suppose to make proud, huh? The best I can do is do good and have pride in myself."

"Well the same with Tenna. She has no family either. Who will she make proud?" Kakashi snapped back.

"She has you." There was a dramatic pause. "And I don't have anyone…" Estuko said. She got out of her normal stage and spoke roughly again, "Now, get out of my way." Estuko said holding onto Daisuke.

"I can't let you go out there alone. Where are you even going? You're not thinking of leaving this village are you?" Kakashi said crossly.

"Well well you read my mind." Estuko smirked.

"Don't kid with me." Kakashi said strictly. "You're gonna stay in this village if you like it or not. The Hokage and everyone else will worry and chew my head off if I let you go out there alone. You could get yourself killed."

"It's survival of the fittest" Estuko said as she smirked again.

"Well I'm not letting you through" Kakashi said fatherly-like.

Estuko did some hand signs and shouted, "Light Sphere" and a ball of light was thrown at Kakashi and then exploded. But as a jounin ninja, Kakashi dodged the attack. "When did you learn how to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"I've always known this technique." Estuko exclaimed. "See! You didn't even know that. I bet you know all of Tenna's moves by heart."

"That's it!" Kakashi said teleporting behind Estuko. "It's time you stop this childish nonsense."

Estuko struggled to get loose. "Let me go!" She shouted. Kakashi put her under his arm and started to walk. Because of Estuko's loss of chakra, Daisuke disappeared.

Estuko looked up at the moon and tears started flowing down her eyes. "I hate you! Why can't you just let me go and live my life how I want to!" she quit struggling. Kakashi ignored her remarks and kept on walking.

After looking straight at the moon long enough, Estuko's heart starting thumping harder. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out, and she was starting to sprout whiskers on her cheeks.

There was a deep, scary voice that came from inside Estuko. "Estuko…do you want more power?"

"Daisuke?" Estuko whispered, but her voice sounded bewildered.

"Let me loose and I can help you." Daisuke's dark side said.

Estuko did a fake sleep jutsu and in a couple of seconds her head slung down. Kakashi looked at her. "Did she fall asleep this quickly?" he thought to himself.

Suddenly Estuko was growing claws and fangs. Her head suddenly shot up and she bit viciously at Kakashi's arm. Kakashi dropped her and held onto his arms as if it was going to fall off.

"What's happened to you?!" Kakashi said stunned.

Estuko was now on all fours, and her face didn't look like the sweet innocent girl anymore. Her eyes were pure yellow and the whiskers and fangs were fully sprouted.

"Oh no" Kakahi sighed. "You're transforming, you're seal must have been released."

Estuko/Daisuke glared and snarled at Kakashi and then charged right at him. Kakashi started to do the sealing jutsu to lock Daisuke's evil side back inside Estuko once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Daisuke charged at Kakashi and saw that hand sign. It was the sealing jutsu. Daisuke did a clone of himself that came from behind Kakashi so they can both collide into Kakashi. As Daisuke was about to ram with his clone into Kakashi, the slick jounin ninja saw this sneaky attack and dodged both of the demons.

"This is it!" Kakashi yelled and took out the scroll to lock Daisuke back into Estuko. "Not so fast Kakashi---" Daisuke said right before he got caught into Kakashi's trap. It was a stream of chakra from string that Kakashi had laid out on the ground previously.

"You're caught, now there's no escaping my sealing jutsu." Kakashi said right before he launched his jutsu. But as he did so Daisuke turned into a log, by using the replacement justu.

"You fool! You think you can trick me that easily?" Daisuke growled. Kakashi's attack missed but it didn't end up being the sealing jutsu technique.

"I'm one step further then you. I knew you were going to play a stunt like that so that's why I didn't do the sealing jutsu just yet…" Kakashi exclaimed. Daisuke was furious; he wanted to destroy Kakashi once and for all. So in a sudden act he grew twice his size and jumped viciously on Kakashi. Kakashi fell on the ground and clamped his hands on the demon's muzzle, avoiding being bitten.

Suddenly Daisuke froze and his face became solitude, "What's going on?" Kakashi said to himself. Daisuke was now paralyzed and Kakashi was able to push the wolf demon off of him.

"Gai? Tenna?" Kakashi said once he sat up from the ground. "You got that right Kakashi!" Gai said making his pose with his famous smile. "You're all time rival just saved your butt." Gai said with a huge grin.

"Don't get full of yourself Gai. I could've taken Daisuke on." Kakashi replied, "But why is Tenna here. Tenna you could get hurt."

Tenna's face showed that she wanted to find Estuko, and help Kakashi. "If it wasn't for her, I'm not sure if I would've found you in time." Gai said. "You should've have brought her." Kakashi snapped, "If Daisuke would've seen her, he would've attacked her for sure."

"All right Kakashi, this isn't the time to argue. You have to do the sealing jutsu now, before my paralyses jutsu disappears.

Kakashi nodded his head and did the hands signs for the sealing jutsu. In a couple of minutes Daisuke was transforming back into Estuko.

Estuko was on the ground still on all fours. Her knees were buried within the dirt and were probably scraped. She was holding the part of her chest were her heart was located firmly and roughly. She was trembling and her eyes were straining out. "Wha---what just happened…" Estuko asked to no one in particular.

Tenna saw Estuko turn fully back to normal and ran to her. She opened her arms and hugged Estuko and begun to tear up. "Tenna…" Estuko said trying to take a breath from the pain coming from inside of her. Then in a sudden act Estuko broke off of Tenna and ran as fast as she could. Kakashi was about to go after her until Gai put his hand in the way. "Let her go Kakashi. She'll learn how to take care of herself out there. And if we're lucky, she might just come back." Gai said.

Kakashi just watched as Estuko ran through the trees. Tenna had tears streaming down her cheeks. She was breathing heavily but then sighed, "Estuko…" She said softly to herself.

00000000000000000000000

Estuko ran as fast as she could through the forest of the Leaf Village. She stopped to take a breath.

She found herself near a stream of water so she decided to take a drink. As she splashed some water in her face her headband fell off. It was flowing with the water down to who knows where. She ran to grab it, and when she did she threw it on the ground and stepped on it and cracked the metal part. "I hate you! I lost my parents in this stupid village. I wish this village never existed! I hope it rots and burns!" She yelled insanely as she stepped and jumped and destroyed her headband. Once she was done she grabbed her headband once again and threw it as far as she can down the stream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tenna still just sat there. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She felt that what happened to Estuko was her fault. Kakashi went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tenna its okay." he said softly. "She's gonna be okay. We should head back to the village now where it'll be safer". Tenna nodded sadly and headed towards the village with Gai and Kakashi.

000000000000000000000000000000

It was really dark when they got back to Kohana. Kakashi took Tenna back to her apartment and told her to get some sleep. But Tenna couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Estuko and all the things she said. She thought about what Estuko said that saying that Tenna wasn't part of the team. That's true and she knows it, but why didn't Estuko say anything from the beginning? Why didn't tell Tenna all about this?

Tenna lay in bed crying. She's been through a lot of sadness already. Losing the people she cares so much for? Like her family, Gaara---well he had to go back anyway, but on such short notice he left, and there's Estuko. Something awful has happened to one of her bestest friends in the whole wide world. She couldn't help thinking about the day that they met.

::flashback::

Tenna had just collapsed in the forest that's all she could remember that had happened. She then was woken to voices.

"Who is it? Where she come from?"

"Naruto!! quiet down will yah"

"She might be lost. Aw the poor gal"

Tenna opened her eyes and looked up. People were standing around a bed where she was laying. She had been taken to a hospital. She sat up and looked at all the people who were all there. She felt a little scared.

Kakashi was there too, he went up to her and spoke.

"Oh you're awake? That's good. We found you collapsed in the forest not to far from here."

Tenna looked at him and tilted her head to the side. She wanted to know who these people were. Were they friends or foes?

Hi there!!!! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto piped up.

She looked confusingly at him. What on Earth is Hokage? Sakura bashed him on the head and then spoke too. "Hello I'm Sakura Haruno. Don't mind this dweep. He's kinda of an idiot."

Tenna then looked at Sasuke. He didn't say anything to her. And lastly she looked at Estuko. Estuko smiled and then spoke to her really nicely."Hello, I'm Estuko and what's your name?"

Tenna wanted to tell her name, but she couldn't. She shook her head sadly and pointed at her throat.

"Wagh?! This is no time for games!" Naruto didn't understand.

Sakura hit him again. Kakashi understood what Tenna was trying to say. "She cant talk. She's mute" he said calmly. Estuko gasped and went closer to Tenna.

"Awww you poor thing. But we still can know your name, right?"

Estuko took out a pen and paper and handed to Tenna. Tenna looked at Estuko, and Estuko smiled sweetly. "Just write your name on the paper okay?"

Tenna nodded and started writing. When she finished she handed the paper over to Estuko. Estuko looked at the paper and read the name aloud. "Tenna Harasamma"

The gang looked at her and smiled.

"Tenna??? That's such a cute name!!" squealed Sakura happily.

Kaskashi chuckled and spoke. "Well I'm gonna have to find out more about you Tenna."

Estuko smiled and placed her hand on Tenna's shoulder. "Well Tenna, this looks like its gonna be a beautiful friendship."

::end of flashback::

Shortly after Tenna thought about all of this she fell into a deep sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Tenna was awoken by someone knocking on the door and a familiar voice.

"Tenna you awake?" It was Naruto.

Tenna ran to the door and opened it.

"Tenna where's Estuko?" He asked her. Tenna looked down sadly. Naruto knew something bad was going on. He grabbed her hand and said,"C'mon, we gotta find Kakashi Sensei."

All the Kohana students and staff were all gathered in the Town centre. They were all muttering amongst themselves about what's been going on. Tsuneade appeared to calm the crowd. "Everyone calm down. We must not panic!"

A ninja from the crowd spoke. "Be calm? How can we be calm if the demon gets out!!?"

Tsuneade spoke calmly to everyone. "Kakashi did do the seal jutsu. So the demon will hold inside. I'm just concerned about Estuko's safety."

"We are too!!! She's our team mate!!!" yelled Naruto with the others by his side. "Not just that, she's our friend" said Sakura. Tsunade sighed. "All we can do now is hope. Hope that she'll be safe and come home."

Neji and his team suddenly appeared. He was the one who spoke out.

"None of this would have happened if Tenna didn't come along. Have you noticed that we have had bad luck ever since she got here?"

Sakura looked at him angrily. "Neji why do you always pick on Tenna?" she asked him sternly.

Neji spoke again. "'Cause she's different from the rest of us that's why! It's clearly she's not one of us and doesn't belong here."

Tenna's heart broke. She had a horrid pain in her chest and tears in her eyes. She felt like she was gonna blow! She just wanted to yell and say something.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tenna couldn't take Neji anymore. He's crossed the line too far this time, and now he was going to get it. Tenna took a deep breath and tightened her fists. "Neji…" She said sternly between her clenched teeth. Sakura eyes shifted from looking angrily at Neji to being shocked by Tenna's first words since she's been at this village. But before Tenna could continue what she was going to say, Lee confronted Neji.

"Shut the hell up Neji!" Lee shouted in Neji's face. Neji took a step back and wiped the spit from his face. "Excuse me?" Neji said warningly.

"C'mon guys, let's not start a fight." Tenten interrupted. "Stay out of this Tenten." Neji said strictly. Tenten looked at Neji surprisingly and put her head down.

"Don't talk like that to Tenten! She's not your pet that you can scold! She is your teammate and you should respect her, including Tenna. A true shinobi respects his companions and loved ones. You Neji Hyuga are a disgrace to all ninjas." Lee exclaimed.

Neji looked stunned, he watched Lee become more aggressive as he spoke. "Why don't _you_ shut up!" Neji said as he pounced on Lee and they both slammed onto the ground. They were wrestling on the floor until Gai and Hiashi Hyuga (A/N: Neji's uncle) came to pull them apart.

"All right you two, that's enough!" Gai said as he held the feisty Lee.

"Yes Neji, you two are showing poor behavior in front of the Hokage." Neji's uncle added as he released Neji. Neji dusted the dirt from his clothes and walked away furiously. Gai let go of Lee and gave him a stern talking to.

After a brief moment, the Hokage called Kakashi over.

"Kakashi, some of my men went searching for Estuko and they informed me that they have found one of her belongings." Tsunade said.

"So that means she is somewhere near!" Kakashi said gleefully. _"I shouldn't have paid attention to Gai and let Estuko go off on her own…" _Kakashi said to himself.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade said to the dazed jounin ninja. "Yes?" Kakashi said coming back to reality. "Like I was saying, what they found might mean…" Tsunade stopped and her face became gloomy. She took out Estuko's headband from her pocket.

"No, this doesn't mean anything…" Kakashi said trying not to believe what Tsunade was true.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I think Estuko's dead." Tsunade stated. Kakashi shook his head "No she can't be. Can't we keep on searching?"

"The ninja's in the front door said that no one came in or out of the village. And my men and other teams have completely searched the village from corner to corner. Which all leads to Estuko being…" Tsunade said.

Kakashi stayed silent and showed no emotion. "We'll start planning the funeral." Tsunade said, then she walked away solemnly .

Kakashi stood still and looked straight at the ground. Naruto and Tenna saw the Tsunade had left so they both ran to their sensei to find out what was up.

"Hey Kakashi? What did the Hokage say?" Naruto said inquisitively. Kakashi ignored Naruto's question and continued to look at the ground. Tenna pulled on Kakashi's sleeve to see what was wrong. Kakashi turned to Tenna, then in a sudden act he knelt down and hugged Tenna.

"Tenna, Estuko's…not coming back to us." Kakashi blurted out. Naruto heard Kakashi, and pulled him off of Tenna. "What did you say?!" Naruto asked frantically.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the Hokage just informed me that Estuko is permanently no longer with us." Kakashi said sorrowfully.

"You mean she just went to another village or something right? She'll come back someday right?" Naruto's voice cracked while he spoke, and Kakashi didn't respond back. The thought of Estuko being dead horrified Naurto. "Goddamnit Kakashi-sensei answer me!" Narutosaid, but then he broke down. Tenna opened her arms and hugged Naruto even though he wouldn't hug her back, his arms stayed to his side as he cried.

0000000000000000000000000000

Two days later Estuko's funeral went as planned. Everyone that knew Estuko attended, and they all dressed in black. In front of everyone was a table with a picture of Estuko with her teammates and her sensei and Estuko's headband. Everyone was placing white roses on top of the table and sent their condolences to Estuko up in the heavens. It started to rain as Naruto approached the table.

"It seems like the heavens are crying with Naruto." Asuma said as the rain started.

As Naruto placed his rose on the table he was reminiscing when he first met Estuko.

_::Flashback::_

The young 7 year old Naruto was crying in a pasture alone. "Why does everyone hate me so much!?" He shouted to himself and banged his fists on to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Naruto turned around and saw a girl around his age with long brunette hair that she kept in two pigtails next to him. Naruto wiped his eyes with his forearm and looked up at the girl. "Of course I'm not!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm well it looks like it...Hey wait! You're the one who everyone neglects in this stupid village, aren't cha?"

"Stupid? Aren't you part of this village?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…but I have bad memories in here. I lost my parents mysteriously, and everyone is always giving me pity. I don't need pity…I need someone who cares for me…You probably wouldn't understand..."

Naruto looked out in front of him solemnly then asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Estuko Sohma. What's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"So Naruto, do you have any friends?" Estuko said as she plopped onto the ground next to him.

"Well if everyone ignores me, doesn't that lead me to having no friends…" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Naruto, you're funny." Estuko chuckled. Naruto never had a real person around him for so long without calling him a name or without leaving, so Naruto, for the first time in a long while smiled.

"Hey Naruto?" Estuko said as she stopped laughing, Naruto perked his head up and answered, "Yeah?"

"I have a proposal to make." Estuko stated. "Huh? You wanna propose? Aren't we a bit young?" Naruto said confusingly.

"No silly, I said I wanna make a proposal, like a suggestion…" Estuko said. "Oh…right, I knew that…" Naruto said dumbfounded. Estuko giggled and continued, "Like I was saying, I think we should be best friends."

Naruto's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face. "Really?" Naruto said astonishingly. "Mhmm" Estuko nodded her head happily. Naruto's blue eyes glistened from the sun, this was his first time he got the feeling he was being loved.

_::End of Flasback::_

Naruto brought his forearm in front of his face and buried his face into it. He cried and trembled. His heart felt like it fell in a bottomless pit. His only best friend was gone. Tenna came from behind Naruto and put her arm on his shoulder. Tenna also had been crying, since her eyes were red.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Naruto turned to look at Tenna, he noticed that she's been crying also. This timeNaruto did put his arms around Tenna and hugged her. "Tenna… why do things like this happen?" he said sadly as tears streamed down his face. "I don't know Naruto…" she said softly. Everyone who was around looked at her surprisingly and their mouths wide open. Kakashi simply came over and put his hand on her shoulder. Naruto was surprised at this too. He couldn't help but to say something to her.

"Tenna…. You're talking?! That's great!... But it would have been cooler if Estuko was here to hear you too." Naruto said gloomily. Tenna nodded with agreement. She stopped hugging Naruto and placed a flower on the table. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around again to face him. She shook her head to signify that she doesn't know the answer. After the ceremony, everyone who attended walked away quietly. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura andTenna walked together but were too upset to say something at this moment in time.

000000000000000000000000000

The funeral of Estuko flew by rather quickly. It been about 6 months now and it seems that everyone was back to their usual selves. Although they all do think about Estuko and how much they all miss her. It was vacation time so no one was training with their senseis. Naruto was chilling with Sasuke and Sakura down at the river. Naruto was trying to impress Sakura with a bomb dive, but Sakura couldn't help but look at Sasuke's fit body. Tenna was in town buying her grocery shopping. She was collecting her fruit and veggies until someone came up from behind her.

"Hi Tenna!" A voice called out. Tenna turned around to see Lee. He was smiling sweetly as usual. Tenna smiled also.

"Oh hello Lee, how you doing today?" she asked smiling rather sweetly.

Lee did his pose and spoke, "I'm doing good. I just came by to see if you want to join me and my team mates for dinner today."

Tenna smiled at him and spoke. "Aw thanks for the offer Lee, but I promised Kiba that I would walk Akamaru for him and then I'm gonna go and do training with someone."

Lee's face was gob smacked and then he spoke again. "Training? But its vacation time! You need to relax! Plus I wanna spend some time with you!" Tenna finished her grocery shopping and walked out the store. "I know Lee, but I wanna practice summoning and I have to meet my tutor at the training grounds soon."

Lee couldn't help but smile. Tenna was one of his closest buds and was willing to protect her and respect her no matter what. He nodded, said goodbye, and left. Tenna then went in to the opposite direction to take her groceries home.

The dog walking with Akamaru wasn't going to well either. He was pulling, barking loudly, and acting loopy.

"No, please Akamaru!!! That's a giant Mud hole!!!"

Naruto and the others watched Akamaru pull Tenna in to the mud. Akamaru barked happily and the others who were all watching laughed. Tenna's face went red with embarrassment and she got up. But she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah yeah totally funny guys…" she yelled at everyone. Akamaru jumped in to

her arms and licked her. She giggled and patted him on the head.

Soon after, she returned him to Kiba. Kiba said thanks and said goodbye. Now she

knew what she quickly had to run home and get washed to she could start her summoning training. She was totally out of breath at this point. She was taken deep breaths and she plopped herself down on the grass of the training grounds. Tenna had a rough idea in her mind who her summoning tutor was gonna be. So in a way she kinda wasn't looking forward to it.

And in a couple of minutes, Tenna soon found out that she guessed right. It was Jiriaya who was gonna teach her summoning. Jiriaya the pervy sage smiled stupidly and held her hand.

"Are you ready to start your summoning training, sweetie?" He asked in a stupid

voice. Tenna giggled and spoke, "Yup I'm ready Jiriaya, but since you are spending your time with me to train me, I want to say thank you somehow". Jiriaya was still holding her hand and smiling stupidly. "Oh Really?" he asked

Tenna nodded, she couldn't believe she was gonna do this but……… Tenna went closer to Jiriaya and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you. Now where do we begin?" she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A year has past since Gaara's departure from Konoha. Gaara and Kiroko have been training hours and hours through the days. At first everyone thought Gaara was going too hard on Kiroko, because by each day their training got more dangerous and more complex. But Kiroko took on the challenge and became Gaara's favorite person to be around in the Sand Village.

"Keep it up Kiroko!" Gaara shouted as Kiroko shot sand balls with hidden shuriken at her sensei. "Don't say I didn't warn you sensei!" Kiroko shouted as she did a jutsu that brought the sand under her feet and turned them into spikes and threw them at Gaara.

Gaara dodged every spike without a scratch. "All right Kiroko, go practice your shuriken shooting." Gaara said as he wiped his face with his forearm.

"Sure thing sensei" Kiroko said as she bowed and then ran off to go train some more.

"Gaara I have some news to inform you." Gaara's old sensei, Baki, exclaimed.

"Yes?" Gaara responded.

"They are preparing for the Chuunin exams at the Leaf Village. I thought you would like to bring Kiroko." Baki said.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea. She's been training for a year now, and I think she is capable of handling the Chuunin exams." Gaara said watching Kiroko train from afar.

"I'll report Kiroko's attendance to the Chuunin exams right away." Baki said before he left to inform the Hokage.

"Kiroko!" Gaara yelled out. Kiroko paused and turned to Gaara, "Yes Gaara-sensei?" Kiroko shouted back. "Come here" Gaara said. In a couple of seconds Kiroko zoomed to Gaara's side and waited for him to speak. "Yes sensei?" she spoke.

"I am going to enter you in the Chuunin exams." Gaara stated.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Kiroko said jumping up and down. Even though Kiroko grew she was still her old hyper self.

"I have something for you, Kiroko. Come with me." Gaara said walking into the village. "Right behind ya!" Kiroko said walking closely behind Gaara.

Gaara entered his office, from where he ruled as Kazekage. He opened a drawer and pulled out a headband. But not an ordinary headband, a Sand Village headband! "This is for you" He said handing Kiroko the headband. Kiroko was full of glee. She didn't know what to do first. So she pulled off her Star Village headband from her head, carefully grabbed the Sand Village headband, tied it around her neck, and then squealed with joy right before jumping on Gaara and giving him a breath taking hug.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know who is going to enter the Chuunin exams this year?" Naruto asked excitingly.

"Well I was thinking of entering you and Tenna, since you are the only two in my team that haven't become Chuunin yet." Kakashi answered.

It's been almost a year since Estuko's death. Sasuke decided to train on his own with Kakashi's permission, Sakura was training under Tsunade but still had her days where she would train with her old sensei and teammates, Naruto was still his knuckle-headed self but now he goes everyday before practice to Estuko's burial, and the one and only Tenna, who can now speak whenever she please, was part of Team 7! Kakashi offered her a spot on the team a month after she finished her training with the Perverted Hermit.

"Go find Tenna and tell her the news." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto did a salute and ran off to find Tenna.

Tenna was in the training grounds alone trying to summon her lemurs when Naruto hung upside from a tree and scared the living daylights out of her.

"NARUTO!" Tenna shouted. Naruto laughed so hard that he lost his grip and fell head first onto the ground.

"Naruto! Oh god, are you okay?" Tenna said as she helped Naruto get up.

"Tenna? When did you get a twin?" Naruto said dazedly as he looked at Tenna. "Snap out of it Naruto. There's only one Tenna in this lifetime." Tenna grinned.

"I came by to tell you that Kakashi-sensei entered us in the Chuunin exams!" Naruto shouted with joy.

"Oh sweet! This is going to be great." Tenna said happily. Then she thought to herself, _"I wonder if Gaara will show up." _

00000000000000000000000000000

"All right is everyone ready?" Kankuro shouted joyfully as he walked out of his house with Kiroko right behind him, followed by Temari. "Where's Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"He's probably at his office." Temari replied.

"I'll go get him bro." Kiroko said as she ran off to Gaara's office. Living with Gaara and his siblings for a year gave Kiroko the privilege of calling Temari and Kankuro her brother and sister.

"Gaara-sensei? Gaara-sensei, are you hear?" Kiroko shouted as she walked into his office. "Hmm I guess he's not here." Kiroko said aloud to herself.

"I heard you'll be entering the Chuunin exams." A voice came from behind Kiroko. Kiroko swiftly turned around and saw her arch rival, Ashitaka. He was her age and he trained under an experienced jounin sand ninja, but Ashitaka's sensei did not let him enter the exams.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Kiroko snapped back.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you luck." Ashitaka said casually with an evil smirk on his face. "And…I wanted to give you a good luck present."

"Huh? A present?" Kiroko said.

"Yup, here ya go" Ashitaka said handing Kiroko a scroll. "What's this?" Kiroko asked inquisitively, "It's not a bomb is it?" Kiroko said frantically as she dropped the scroll.

"Watch it goofball!" Ashitaka said as he picked up the scroll. "Just summon your sand so that it plasters over the writing in the scroll and good luck will come over you during the exams. It's an old saying, ya know." Ashitaka said with a smirk.

"I knew that!" Kiroko lied.

"Kiroko, c'mon!" Kankuro yelled from outside the building. "We found Gaara, let's get a move on!"

"Coming!" Kiroko shouted back. "Well I better get going. Thanks Ashitaka!" Kiroko said grabbing the scroll before running downstairs.

Ashitaka chuckled evilly, "That fool has no idea what I've just given her…"

As Kiroko was about to leave the building, she knew Gaara would ask her what that scroll was for and if she told him it would bring good luck to her he would make her throw it away, since Gaara doesn't believe in luck. So she put the scroll in her backpack and ran out the door to join her sensei and the others to the Leaf Village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm so excited about these exams, Tenna!" Naruto shouted gleefully. "But I am not so excited about the written part of the exam."

"Don't worry Naruto, if anything you can cheat off of me. I'm pretty good at written stuff. Just don't get caught, got it knuckle-head?" Tenna said as they both walked towards the building where the exam was taking place.

"You're turning more like Sakura everyday." Naruto grinned. Tenna stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Hey look over there!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's Lee, Hinata, and Neji with Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi." Naruto said.

"And look next to them, it's Kakashi and Sakura, they probably came to cheer us on." Tenna added. "And look at that little cutie!" Tenna squealed.

"Who?" Naruto asked as he squinted his eyes to see closer. "You mean Konohamaru?"

"Ain't he adorable?" Tenna smiled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, it's cool that the little tike is going to be taking the exams with us." Naruto said. "I hope I don't have to kick his butt too hard if he's against me in the third part of the exams. That is, if he makes it that far."

"Naruto! Don't be mean!" Tenna scolded Naruto. "What!" Naruto said with an innocent look.

"Hey everybody!" Tenna said as she approached everyone.

"Hey guys, the winner of these exams has just arrived!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey boss!" Konohamaru yelled gleefully as he saluted Naruto.

"Don't be so overconfident Naruto…" Kakashi said to the knuckle-headed ninja.

"So is everyone ready to go in?" Neji announced. Everyone nodded with agreement. Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Lee, Konohamaru, all walked in. "Naruto, Tenna I wanna tell you two something before you take the exam." Kakashi said as he pulled both of them aside.

"Are ya coming in boss?" Konohamaru yelled form the doorway. "I'll be there in a sec Konohamaru." Naruto yelled. Konohamaru nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Like I was saying, I…" Kakashi started but was interrupted again.

"Look over there!" Sakura shouted. Tenna and Naruto turned around and saw Gaara, Kiroko, Kankuro, and Temari all walking straight ahead.

"It's Gaara!" Tenna shouted. Tenna couldn't stand still any longer, so she ran to Gaara.

"Hey sensei, who's that girl running up to us?" Kiroko asked.

"Hmm?" Gaara said as he squinted his eyes to see who Kiroko was talking about. "It's Tenna!" Gaara said aloud.

"Looks like she's coming in full speed" Kankuro said, "Better be ready bro, 'cause I think she's going after you." Kankuro stated.

Once Tenna was close enough she pounced on Gaara and gave him a tight hug. "Gaara, I can't believe you're finally here!" Tenna said ecstatically.

"Tenna…you can talk now?" Gaara said amazed at that miracle. Kiroko's eyes looked like they were going to pop out. "Hey! Get off of him!" She yelled as she did a beginning hand sign for a jutsu. "Don't Kiroko. Leave them be" Kankuro said putting his arm in front of Kiroko.

Gaara slowly placed both arms around Tenna and closed his eyes, "It's nice to see you too."

"So is little Kiroko ready to take the exams?" Tenna said as she let go of Gaara.

"I am not little, hun" Kiroko said crossing her arms and showed some attitude. Tenna analyzed Kiroko from head to toe. Kiroko had longer lavender hair, bright eyes, and a blue shirt that tied around her back with red strings, a matching blue skirt with black short shorts underneath, black ninja shoes, and to finish her outfit was a red clothed Sand Village headband that she tied around her neck.

"Kiroko, be nice" Temari said. Kiroko smiled innocently and then rolled her eyes.

"You sure grew up Kiroko" Naruto said from behind Tenna. "Hey Naruto!" Kiroko said happily, "You grew up too."

Naruto grew taller and his outfit changed. (A/N: He looks like the Naruto from Naruto 2) "All right, let's go in before they start without us." Gaara said.

"Wait, I...uhh…dropped something. Yeah, that's right! I dropped something…back there" Kiroko said in one breath, then she ran back. "What ya lose, sport?" Kankuro yelled out but Kiroko ran further and further and couldn't hear Kankuro.

Once Kiroko was far enough from the others she took out the scroll, "All right, let my good luck commence." Kiroko said. She spread out the scroll on the ground and clamped her hands together and started to summon the sand. She covered up the whole scroll and in a flash the scroll was glowing. "Umm what's going on?!" Kiroko said aloud as she was being sucked into the scroll. "Wait! No! The exams! Gaara-sensei!" Kiroko shouted but it was too late she was sucked into the scroll. She let out a loud shriek before she was fully sucked in.

"That sounded like Kiroko!" Gaara said. He ran as fast as he could with the others close behind him. "Kiroko!" Gaara shouted once he reached where he heard the yell.

"Hey, what's that?" Tenna asked pointing at the scroll which was spread out. Gaara approached the scroll and bent down. Once he touched the scroll, the scroll glowed once again and began to suck in Gaara. "Gaara!" Tenna shouted as she grabbed onto Gaara's legs as he was getting sucked in. "Tenna!" Naruto shouted and grabbed onto Tenna, then Sakura grabbed onto Naruto, and Kakashi grabbed onto Sakura but none of them were able to with stand that powerful gust that was sucking them in. Kankuro and Temari were about to grab on but the scroll shut tight before they could. Kankuro tried to open it up again but it wouldn't budge.

"Uhh Temari, we have a problem." Kankuro said.

Everyone yelled as they fell in a dark pit. Then in a couple of seconds they landed in the Leaf Village….but something was totally wrong.

"Is everyone all right?" Naruto said as he rubbed his throbbing head. "Yeah, I am" Tenna responded.

"Where's Kiroko?" Gaara said getting up from the ground and scanning his surroundings. "Gaara-sensei!" A familiar voice cried out. Kiroko jumped on Gaara and hung on tightly. "Gaara-sensei, I was so scared. I thought I was going to be lost by myself." Kiroko said petrified.

Gaara grabbed Kiroko by her shoulder's roughly. "Did you have anything to do with that scroll that we all got sucked into?" Gaara said sternly.

"Maybe…" Kiroko said naively.

"Kiroko! Where the hell did you find that scroll!?" Gaara yelled.

"I got it from Ashitaka, back at the Sand Village. He gave it to me before I left. He told me to use it and it will grant me good luck during the exams." Kiroko said scared stiff from Gaara's reaction.

"How stupid can you be!? Grabbing a random scroll from someone who you've been competing against back at home!" Gaara shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry…" Kiroko's voice cracked.

"The scroll you just used was a time travel scroll. We traveled back in time and who knows how we're getting the hell back!" Gaara shouted again.

"Don't be so mean Gaara, she didn't know any better." Naruto butted in. "Stay out of this Naruto. She brought us here, and she's my reasonability, so it's my reasonability to get us back to our own time." Gaara said crossly.

"Hey, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked breaking up the tension, "I remember he grabbed onto me, but now he's vanished."

"I'm right here Sakura." A young voice came from behind everyone. Everyone turned around, except for the heated Gaara, and everyone's mouths hung wide open. "Kakashi-sensei, is that really you?" Tenna said as she pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Yup"

"Who's that hottie!" Kiroko said a huge grin spread across her face.

What everyone was staring at was a 13 year old Kakashi. He was, of course, shorter and wore a grey outfit, not his jounin outfit he had on before. "What happened to you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked to the young Kakashi.

"It seems we traveled back in time 13 years ago. I'm in my 13 year old body now." Kakashi informed everyone.

"Why haven't we become younger too?" Naruto asked.

"You idiot, we probably weren't born yet." Sakura said bonking Naurto on the head.

"Well I know I wasn't born yet, but you guys should be around the age of 2 or 3." Kiroko said.

Tenna looked all around her. Everything looked peaceful and calm. "This feels nice, ya know…" Tenna said taking a deep breath in.

"Hello out there!" a voice called out. Everyone turned around and saw the young looking third Hokage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

All the ninjas of Kohana were surprised to see the younger Sarutobi (A/N: A.K.A the third Hokage) standing before them. Naruto couldn't help but to say something. "It's the old man Hokage. Well he's not old old here. And err…… he's alive!"

Sakura bonked him on the head and spoke to him. "Obviously idiot! We… went… back… in time" she said whispering.

"Oh I knew that" he whispered back.

Sarutobi came over to them and smiled. He was wearing the white and red Hokage outfit and had the pipe in his mouth."Hello there Kakashi" he said waving at the young jounin ninja. He then noticed the others and looked at Naruto, Sakura and Tenna's headbands."Oh I see you are from Kohana. How come I have never seen you around here before?"

The 3 Kohana ninja looked at each other nervously. They knew they had to make something up.

"We err…we tend to study at the library a lot. You know, just when we aren't on any missions and stuff." said Tenna, smiling nervously.

Naruto looked confused and blinked. "Say what?! Tenna, I'm no bookworm!"

Sakura bonked him on the head again to shut him up. She laughed and then spoke. "Haha he's a bit of a joker…" she said nervously.

Sarutobi smiled and then turned to look at Gaara and Kiroko. "Ah so we have visitors from the sand village. Tell me, how is the Kazekage doing?"

Gaara was the only one who was calm and collective. He wasn't even nervous about answering the Hokage's question, considering that he was the Kazekage in present time. "He's doing well" he said simply.

Sarutobi nodded and smiled. He then turned to face Kakashi. "Kakashi I heard from your sensei that you are doing well." Kakashi laughed nervously and then rubbed the back of his head.

Just then 2 more people came by. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl had blonde hair and the boy had white. It was the younger version of Tsunade and Jiraiya. The young Tsunade spoke to Sarutobi. "Sensei you aren't coming with us? " Then the young Jiraiya butted in and spoke, "Yeah c'mon, I'm starving over here!" he said.

Sarutobi looked at his student and laughed. "Yes yes I'm coming. I was just meeting these friends of Kakashi's."

Tsunade looked at them all and smiled. "Well hello everyone" She said.

The gang all said hello too. There wasn't really much to say to the present Hokage of their time.

Jiraiya's usual beaming face came again "Girls! Girls! 3 beautiful sexy girls!" he chimed happily.

"Eww what a perv…" Kiroko said aloud, Gaara then nudged her in the ribs. "Oww" She whispered as she rubbed her side.

Sakura and Tenna smiled sarcastically and whispered to themselves, "Not this again…"

Tsunade had to hold Jiraiya back since he was trying to get rather too close to the girls. Kiroko hid behind Gaara while Sakura and Tenna went to Kakashi's side.

"I wanna say hello to the pretty girls!" Jiraiya whined like a big baby. Tsunade bonked him on the head and spoke, "Well I highly doubt they wanna get to know you, you perv!!!" Tsunade said as she struggled to hold onto Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed and spoke, "He's just as pervy as he is back in our own time…" Jiraiya was totally going bonkers at this time. He struggled so he could try and get free from Tsunade's grasp.

"Awwwwww but me wanna! Me wanna say hello!!" he whined as he put on a sad face. Sarutobi sighed and looked at him, "Jiraiya that's enough!!" he scolded. Jiraiya stopped and looked down sadly. Sarutobi then turned to Kakashi and the others.

"I apologize for him. He's a bit of a troublemaker, but he doesn't mean any harm".

Naruto laughed "Don't worry the girls had the same problem from him back in ourtime too."

Sarutobi looked at him and blinked surprisingly. Tenna quickly clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth, "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!!!" she yelled. She then looked at Sarutobi and laughed nervously. "Ha ha…he's always coming up with jokes!! Silly silly boy..."

But Sarutobi wasn't buying it. He wanted to know what exactly was going on. "Who exactly are you?" he asked "What is going on here?" Kakashi sighed sadly. He now knew he had to tell the truth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As the confused Saratobi looked at all of them scold-ish like, Naruto was the first to break the silence. "It seems we got some explaining to do, huh?" he gulped.

"All right, this is what happened…" Kakashi started, but was then interrupted by Gaara. "It was my fault. My student here, received a time travel scroll and used it, thinking it was some sort of good luck spell, which is stupid of her, because there is no such thing as good luck." Gaara spoke harshly as he spoke the words "good luck" and glared at Kiroko.

Kiroko looked down at the ground. She looked like a puppy that has just been scolded and smacked with a newspaper, with its tail between its legs.

"So with the scroll you all got teleported here, huh?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup, and boy, are things different here…" Naruto piped up. "Like Jiraiya, you'll still be you're perverted self in 13 years from now, and Tsunade you'll be the next Hokage, and you, old man, you're gonna---" but before he could continue Sakura and Tenna both clamped their hand on Naruto's mouth.

"Shut up Naruto! We just can't blurt out that he's going to die in 13 years!" Tenna whispered strictly. "Yeah knuckle-head, just don't say another word." Sakura whispered after Tenna.

"What he was going to say, was that you, The Third Hokage, is going to be one of the best well known Hokage's to have ever live." Sakura chipped in with a relieving smile.

"So do you all need a place to stay?" Saratobi offered. Everyone nodded their head accept for Gaara. "Listen old man, is there anyway we can go back to our time?" Gaara asked.

"I'm going to have to bring this up with one of my dearest friends, he knows everything about scrolls." Saratobi said.

Gaara crossed his arms and turned the other way. "Don't be so hard on yourself, you'll find a way back, trust me." Saratobi assured Gaara. "Now, come and follow me. I'll show you around." Saratobi said as he started to walk.

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you." Gaara said to Kiroko as he stormed from her side. Tenna saw Gaara's act and went up to him. "Gaara, don't be so hard on her. Naruto's right for a change, she didn't know any better. She just wanted to make you proud." Tenna said.

Gaara looked at Tenna and then followed Saratobi. Tenna sighed and followed the others. After awhile, Tenna decided to walk next to Gaara. Kiroko was walking behind Gaara with her head staring at the ground. Kakashi went next Kiroko and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You know how many times I got disappointed with my students?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make my sensei proud of me during the exams. But now I'm missing the exams, and got Gaara-sensei mad at me. This just isn't my day…" Kiroko said gloomily. "And who knows, he might be angry enough to use his sand coffin on me or something. I've seen that attack, and it ain't pretty."

"I'll give you my word. If he tries to lay a finger on you I'll be here to protect you." Kakashi said kindly. Kiroko looked at Kakashi and smiled sweetly.

"So Gaara, how've you been?" Naruto asked as he came in between Gaara and Tenna.

"Training Kiroko most of the time" Gaara replied.

"You guys never have any free time?" Tenna asked curiously.

"Sometimes. I train her to her limit, which brought out her strongest skills. But when we do have some leisure time we stay with Kankuro and Temari. They seemed to have grown a liking to that kid." Gaara said as he glanced behind him and saw Kiroko smiling at Kakashi.

"Kiroko, come here" Gaara requested.

Kiroko gulped and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi held her hand and squeezed it, telling her that she'll be all right. Kiroko took a deep breath and walked next Gaara. "Yes sensei?" Kiroko responded.

Gaara looked at her with no emotion. She was being frightened by this act, because she didn't know what he was planning on doing. Then Gaara put his arm over her shoulder, showing that he forgave her for her mistake. Kiroko smiled and hugged Gaara as they walked, then in a quick glance she turned around to Kakashi and smiled at him showing relief that Gaara didn't attempt to harm her in anyway. Kakashi winked, to sort of tell Kiroko that he was glad that everything worked out.

Jiraiya had a devious smirk spread across his face as he watched Tenna walk behind him. So he decided to walk slower so he can be at the same pace as Tenna. "So…Tenna baby, how would you like to stay with me at my house tonight?" he asked.

"Not if you want a blue and black eye" Tenna said threateningly.

"I think I can take it" Jiraiya said as he attempted to grab Tenna's ass. Tenna was oblivious to the act, but Gaara saw exactly what was going to happen. Before Jiraiya could touch anything, Gaara did a Sand Jutsu which brought his sand to seize Jiraiya's hand.

"Hey let go!" Jiraiya yelled. Everyone brought their attention to Gaara who's sand was grasping Jiraiya hand.

"What's the deal Gaara?" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to help Jiraiya's hand get loose from the sand.

"Gaara, this isn't like you" Tenna said surprisingly at Gaara's act to hurt the pervy Jiraiya.

"That's it!" Jiraiya said getting fed up with Gaara's tough boy act. Then Jiraiya did a jutsu with one hand which sent Gaara flying backwards and slamming him into a tree. Gaara's sand was off of Jiraiya, but Jiraiya was still steamed, so he sent out another gust of powerful wind to cut up Gaara up. Luckily Kiroko came in front of Gaara in time and did some hand signs to make a sand barrier. "Good—work Kiroko" Gaara said as he tried to catch his breath, since Jiraiya blew all the air out of Gaara.

Before Jiraiya could make another move Saratobi came in and grabbed both of his arms to hold him back. "Sensei! Didn't you see what he did to me? He started it!" Jiraiya yelled.

"No one likes a tattle-tail, Jiraiya" Tsunade said with a smirk. She loved when Jiraiya got in trouble, it was an interesting show.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Saratobi stated. "Jiraiya, since you are my student, you're my reasonability." Saratobi said. Kiroko glanced at Gaara as Saratobi said those words; Gaara glanced back but then turned back to Saratobi.

"But sensei…"Jiraiya whined.

"You know the punishment when you get out of hand." Saratobi said. Jiraiya looked down and had the most depressing look on his face. "Yes sensei" he said as he walked off into the woods.

"There he goes again…" Tsunade said putting her hands on her hips. "He'll never learn we'll he… Hmph"

"That's enough Tsunade" Saratobi said. "Yes sensei" Tsunade said quickly. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience. Let us be on our way." Saratobi said as he started walking down the pasture.

Everyone was walking in silence. Some wondered what Jiraiya's punishment was, but were too afraid to ask Saratobi. Others like Kiroko just dazed off, but in her case, she was too busy checking out Kakashi. "Why haven't I noticed him before, when he was older…hmm…" She thought to herself. Kakashi noticed she was staring at him, so he winked flirtatiously which made Kiroko get red and turn away in embarrassment.

"Gaara, I know I don't like Jiraiya's comments as much as the next girl, but you shouldn't have tried to harm him." Tenna said.

"But you didn't see what he was going to do" Gaara said trying to explain he was just watching out for her.

"He was just talking, Gaara. No biggie" Tenna said.

"But---ugh you just don't get it. He was going to---" Gaara started but was interrupted by Sakura. "Yeah, what Tenna said. That was pretty mean, hurting Jiraiya with your sand and all."

"Yeah Gaara" Tenna said right after.

Gaara sighed roughly, "But---ugh you know what I won't even explain anymore. You know Tenna, I liked you better when you couldn't speak." Gaara said. Tenna looked at him astonishingly, then Gaara disappeared through his sand.

"Sensei!" Kiroko shouted.

"Gaara! Wait!" Tenna yelled, but it was too late Gaara was gone. "That boy is so stubborn!" Tenna said as she did a summoning jutsu to send out one of her lemurs.

"And how are you going to find him?" Naruto asked.

"I'll get my little friend here to find him." Tenna smirked.

"Um Tenna, that's a lemur not a bloodhound…" Kiroko chuckled.

"Hey, you should see what lemurs are capable of" Tenna exclaimed. "I just need something that has Gaara's scent." Tenna said aloud. Once she said that everyone stared at Kiroko.

"What's everyone looking at me for?" Kiroko said innocently.

"You're the only one who must have something that Gaara touched or something." Sakura explained.

"Umm" Kiroko thought to herself, "Well Gaara had this with him for awhile, just don't lose it, 'kay?" Kiroko said as she untied her Sand Village Headband.

"Thanks Kiroko" Tenna said disappearing into the woods.

"Wait I wanna go with you!" Kiroko shouted running after her, but Kakashi stopped her before she got too far.

"Let her find Gaara on her own. If he doesn't come back then you can go looking for him." Kakashi said.

"Ugh fine" Kiroko said crossing her arms. "C'mon old man, let's continue walking." Kiroko said disrespectfully, but not intentionally. Kakashi practically pounced on Kiroko just to put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Don't talk like that to him!" Kakashi whispered harshly.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not an adult remember? You're my age, and teenagers don't usually do what other teenagers tell them to do." Kiroko said sticking her tongue out playfully at Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his eyes and smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why can't anyone believe me when I try to do something good…" Gaara argued with himself. "Maybe I shouldn't help out anyone anymore…" Gaara said settling down near a grassy, quiet area. But I really shouldn't have said that mean statement to Tenna…"

"Gaara" Tenna said as she stood up from a tree branch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gaara turned around and saw Tenna standing on the tree branch. She landed down on the ground next to him, followed by her lemur landing on her head. She sighed deeply and spoke."You okay Gaara? Everyone wanted to know why you just went off like that."

Gaara turned to look up at the sky and spoke, "I'll be back in a second. I just wanted a little time to myself."

Tenna looked at him and sighed, she knew he had something on his mind and he wanted to be left alone for a while. She nodded and then turned to head back, but then Gaara spoke again. "No don't go, I want you to stay with me."

Tenna smiled. She put Kiroko's headband in her pocket and then sat down next to him on the grass, while her lemur went in to the trees to jump around and play. Both Gaara and Tenna continued to look at the sky without saying a word.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Naruto and the others were all wondering what was keeping Gaara and Tenna.

"Man, how does it take for a girl to retrieve a guy?" asked Sakura rubbing her forehead.

Naruto had a stupid look on his face. "OOOH maybe they are having personal alooooooooooone time."

Kiroko stopped looking at Kakashi and turned to face him,"Oh you are so stupid Naruto!!! We don't know how far they are. So maybe it'll take a while for them to get back".

Naruto smirked at Kiroko and spoke. "But he's been acting different since the time he first met Tenna. Don't you not think something odd is going on?"

"You are the one that is odd Naruto…" said Kiroko as she turned to look at

Kakashi again. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head. "Either way I'M sure they'll be fine. Lets not worry about them."

"Whatever you say Kakashi" said Kiroko dreamily.

Kakashi looked at her and just chuckled. He then turned to young Sarutobi and spoke. "So will your friend know anything about these scrolls?"

Sarutobi nodded and then looked at Kakashi. "Yes there's no gaurentee about it. Now we'll find you somewhere to stay and something to eat".

"Oh boy I'm starving!!!!!" yelled Naruto happily. "I do hope it's gonna be Ramen!"

Sakura smacked him across the head to tell him to shut him up.

"But how are Gaara and Tenna gonna find us?" asked Kiroko curiously.

Kakashi chuckled and put his arm around her which made her blush a lot, "Not to worry Kiroko, I'm pretty sure Tenna's lemur will bring them back safely. I heard he just doesn't just have good sense of smell, but he has good hearing too. He'll pick up Naruto's annoying voice a mile off."

Kiroko giggled and smiled. She was really pleased to hear that. "That

lemur is pretty cute. I hope they get back soon…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara and Tenna continued to look at the sky. Gaara then looked down to look at Tenna, he then sighed and looked at the ground. "Tenna listen…" He started. Tenna looked at him wondering what he was going to say to her, He took a deep breath and spoke again.

"What I said to you back there, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I'm just sorry…"

A smile came on to Tenna's face she then looked up again. "Ah don't you worry about that Gaara." she said. Gaara looked at her surprisingly. "But don't you hate me for saying that to you?" he asked her.

Tenna smiled and shook her head. "Nah I know you didn't mean it, besides I'm used to people saying stuff like that to me. People had said things to me a lot worse. For example Neji and even my own father, But I learnt how to deal with the pain and emotion they could give me".

She stopped for a moment and continued to talk. "You know how I managed to do it? Its all because of you guys. My friends; you guys are my family. My family that makes me feels strong and believes in myself."

Gaara looked surprisingly at her. He was starting to get that funny feeling in his stomach again. He didn't think Tenna was this nice and so understanding. He gulped a little and then looked down at the ground.

Tenna then turned to look at Gaara again, she smiled and then spoke. "You should be proud of yourself too Gaara, you are brave, strong, and I know you would do anything to protect Kiroko and all the other people you care for."

Gaara looked at her and simply said "Thanks"

Tenna smiled and got up. Her lemur came back and sat on her head again "Come on we better get back now, before Naruto starts to panic and Kiroko wont stop eyeing Kakashi". She said. Gaara nodded and then stood up. However Tenna simply stopped in her tracks.

"Gaara I want to say something to you before we leave" she said. Gaara looked at her surprisingly. What was it she was going to say? She turned to face him and smiled sweetly.

"Gaara I don't know the reason for this. But every time I look at you I feel…warm"

Gaara was thunderstruck. He started to blush, and he didn't know what to do next. Say he feels the same way, say that he had this feeling awhile back too, or just forget about talking and just hug her? So after a couple of seconds of rapid thinking, he just changed the subject. "What did you say about Kiroko and Kakashi…" he said as a sweat drop appeared on his head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tenna looked at Gaara and chuckled. "Well who told you to run off. You should've seen how cute those two are."

Gaara had a surprised expression on his face. "Kakashi is an adult and Kiroko is just a kid!"

"Not in this world, Gaara" Tenna giggled. Gaara looked at Tenna and smiled, soon after he gently grabbed her hand and walked through the woods to find the others.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile the others were already at the Konoha village where the people smiled and waved at the Hokage. "Woah mister, you sure are popular here." Kiroko said looking at all the people move aside as the Hokage walked down the path.

"Well what do you expect, he's the great Hokage." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Hey come back here!" a woman yelled as a pink haired little girl was running straight at them.

"Hey that looks like me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That is you, Sakura." Saratobi announced as he caught the little girl. "Do you wanna see yourself when you were a baby?" Saratobi said as he held up baby Sakura in front of older Sakura.

Baby Sakura was wearing a blue outfit with ruffles on the back side. "I look so adorable!" Sakura squealed. Baby Sakura smiled and grabbed Sakura's nose. "Ow ow ow!!!" Sakura yelled as her younger self pulled on her dainty nose.

"Okay, I think it's about time this child went back to her mother." Saratobi said.

"Sakura! Sarkura!" Her mother yelled as she ran frantically searching for her baby.

"Here she is" Saratobi said holding up baby Sakura.

"Oh, thank you Lord Hokage" Sakura's mother said thankfully. As Sakura's mother was about to walk away she saw older Sakura. "Huh? Who are you?" She said as she looked at her baby and back at the older Sakura.

Sakura smiled sarcastically trying to think of something to say until the Hokage came in front of her. "Oh this is just a visitor from another village, and now we must be on our way. Let's go" Saratobi said as he pushed Sakura in front of him as the others followed behind quickly.

"That was a close one" Naruto said to himself. Kakashi slowed down his pace to walk next to Naruto, "So let's talk. How do you feel about Tenna and Gaara?" Kakashi said punching Naruto playfully on the shoulder.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about the whole relationship business going on between them." Naruto said scratching the back of his head in uncertainty.

"I feel a little worried about her. Gaara is---well was a monster." Kakashi said.

"Hey! I have a demon inside of me too, that doesn't make me a monster." Naruto snapped.

"I know, but its Gaara. Don't you feel a bit strange if we have Gaara around us all the time if Tenna is dating him." Kakashi said.

"Well, me and Gaara are friends now. There's nothing that bothers me about him." Naruto said scrunching his eyesbrows. "Why all this angst with Gaara and Tenna, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said curiously.

"I'm just watching out for Tenna. I don't want her to get hurt." Kakashi said. Then Kiroko popped up in between Naruto and Kakashi. "Yeah, about Tenna and Gaara-sensei, Tenna better not play with his feelings or she'll be dealing with me." Kiroko said standing up straight and stiff and holding her head up high.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked faster, while Kakashi chuckled and put his arm over Kiroko.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara and Tenna were still walking through the forest. The morning was now the afternoon, and Gaara and Tenna's stomach started to grumble. "You think we're close, Gaara?" Tenna said as she scanned her surroundings.

"Who knows…I'm not from this village, remember?" Gaara said.

"Oh that's right, this is Konoha. I should know my around." Tenna smiled at Gaara. "Thanks Tiko!" Tenna said as her lemur friend disappeared. "Follow me!" Tenna said as she jumped on a tree branch and began to jump from branch to branch as fast as she could. "Maybe the others found a way back home already."

Half an hour of jumping, dodging, running, and searching, the two ninjas made it to the front door of Konoha.

"It seems peaceful here…" Tenna said taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Get that monster away from my child!" an angry mother yelled.

"Not for long…" Gaara said. Tenna and Gaara ran to where the commotion was at.

"What's wrong?" A man went up to the lady holding her little boy in her arms. "Get that little monster away!" She yelled once more.

Tenna and Gaara pushed through the crowd to see a younger version of Naruto. Baby Naruto was about 2 years old and was crying his eyes out from getting yelled at from the mob.

"That's Naruto!" Tenna said surprisingly.

"It looks like he wasn't liked much in the past." Gaara said.

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his forearm and sniffled. He looked at everyone who was glaring at him. His eyes were watery and his nose was running.

"That poor boy" Tenna said. She couldn't take much more of this. Naruto began to cry once more, but then Tenna picked him up and held him in her arms. "C'mon Naruto, let's go" Tenna said carrying baby Naruto.

Naruto didn't know who just picked him up but he wrapped his little arms around her, and began to cry again.

"C'mon Gaara, let's go find the others." Tenna said holding the crying Naruto and walking passed the crowd who threw mean remarks at Naruto.

After getting away from the crowd Naruto fell asleep in Tenna's arm. "Is he okay?" Gaara said looking at Tenna.

"Yeah, he's probably just exhausted from all the torment he's been put through day after day." Tenna said brushing Naruto blonde spikey hair with her hand. "I feel so bad for him, Gaara." Tenna said with a tear falling down her cheek. "This poor little boy is put through all this suffering and it wasn't even his fault."

"Just like you, right?" Gaara said wiping Tenna's tear away. "Like how you're clan shunned you after finding out that you had chakra flowing through your body."

Tenna sniffled and looked at Gaara, "Yeah, exactly like that"

"Well if you made it through all that pain, then so can Naruto. And look at him now. He's fine in the future." Gaara said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Tenna said resting her forehead on Naruto's little head.

After a moment of silence, Gaara spoke up, "You'd be a great mother" he said looking straight ahead of him as he slightly blushed.

Tenna looked at Gaara, blushed, and then looked back down at baby Naruto. "Thanks Gaara"

After a while of searching for the others, they all finally reunited. "Gaara-sensei!" Kiroko cheered as she ran to her sensei embracing him in a tight hug.

"Hey, who's that?" Naruto said looking at Tenna and the child she was holding.

"It's you Naruto" Tenna said giving a warm smile at the baby boy who was sound asleep.

"Where'd you find him?" Sakura asked.

"He was being yelled at by a crowd of angry parents." Gaara replied.

Naruto looked at his younger self deeply. His face was full with sympathy and pain. Kakashi went next to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. Kakashi knew what was running through Naruto's head.

"Anyway, where's the Hokage and Tsunade?" Tenna said cradling baby Naruto.

"They went inside this inn to get rooms for us. We would've gone inside but he said we should stay out here." Sakura responded.

Before anyone could say anything else a loud cry came running to them. The gang turned around and saw a baby girl running at them. Naruto's eyes strained out, he was trying to say something but the words couldn't come out.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kiroko asked.

The little girl fell on the grassy area and banged her fists on the ground. Naruto ran to her, followed by the others. Naruto knelt down to the little girl's level and placed his hand on the girls head gently and then picked her up and embraced his arms around her.

"Do you know her?" Sakura asked curiously.

"She's……Estuko" Naruto said.

Tenna let out a soft gasp and bit her bottom lip. She was beginning to get tears in her eyes. She tried to restrain herself from crying since she had a sleeping baby in her arms. "Let me hold the kid" Gaara said to Tenna. Tenna gave baby Naruto over to Gaara and then ran to Naruto's side and hugged little Estuko with him.

Sakura, Kiroko, Gaara, and Kakashi all stared with consideration in their eyes. Estuko was a big part of Naruto and Tenna's lives.

Naruto and Tenna let go of Estuko, "Why are you crying little one?" Tenna asked as she brushed little Estuko's shoulder length chocolate hair.

"My mommy and d-daddy just died a few dways a-ago…I still c-can't get ovwer it…" Little Estuko cried.

Naruto looked at little Estuko and stared at her with compassion, "It's going to be all right. Trust me" he said rubbing little Estuko's arms to calm her down. Little Estuko wiped her tears away with her hand and tried to not cry again.

"Estuko!" A voice called out. "Estuko, where are you?!" The voice called out again.

"I better go…" Little Estuko said to Naruto and Tenna. Little Estuko was about to start crying again, but Naruto interrupted, "Straighten up little one. Stiffen up that upper lip. What you crying about? You got me." Naruto said with no emotion. His voice sounded serious but everyone knew that he meant it in a caring way.

The little Estuko didn't know who Naruto was, but she felt that he was the only one who understood her and cared about her. Her tears dried up and she held her head up high. When she heard the voice call her name again, she ran to track the voice down, and then left everyone's sight.

Tenna and Naruto both got up. Tenna rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and took in a deep breath. "You think Estuko is all right?" Naruto asked softly to Tenna, with his face still showing no emotion as they both watched the sun set.

"Yeah…I know she's fine" Tenna said rubbing Naruto's back gently.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Naruto turned around to face Tenna. He knew she cared for Estuko as much as he did. "I do hope you're right Tenna, I really do..." He said in a really sad voice. Tenna nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. Saratobi then came out. "All right everyone the rooms are all sorted if you want to come with me." He stopped and saw Naruto and Tenna looking at the sunset.

"They are having a moment. Let's leave them alone for a little while." said Kakashi softly. Saratobi nodded slowly and they all continued to wait. For about 5 minuites both Naruto and Tenna turned towards the others.

"Hey, you guys all right?" asked Kiroko. Tenna nodded, as for Naruto, he didn't answer. "Naruto?" Kiroko said as she titled her head to the side and waited if Naruto would answer. Naruto perked his head up and did his goofy grin. "Yeah I'm fine. Believe it!" Naruto then added a thumps up. Kiroko smiled and then turned to the others. Tenna put her hand on Naruto, "You don't need to hide your feelings behind a smile Naruto…" she said softly that only he could hear.

Naruto put his head down again and just sighed heavily. Saratobi was going to speak until a boy ran up to them. It was the young Iruka. "Lord Hokage, have you seen young Naruto? I have been looking all over for him..." said Iruka in a worried voice.

Hearing Iruka's voice, baby Naruto blinked as he awoke and squealed excitedly and started moving about. "Uhh looking for him?" said Gaara trying to not drop the squirming baby.

"Goodness. Thank you very much!" Iruka said with a happy smile. He took little Naruto from Gaara. Iruka said thanks again and went off with the young Naruto. Saratobi spoke "Now, where were we? Ah yes, I managed to book two rooms. Splitting you up in to 3s will be good."

Everyone nodded and followed Saratobi inside the Inn. They all entered the lobby and waited as Saratobi signed his name in. He didn't want the others to sign there signature in just incase the people wondered something. Saratobi just didn't want any mishaps if anyone found out about the time travelers. Then the others sneaked into the dining room before the receptionist stopped them all from going inside without signing in.

In the dining room they ate a delicous helping of soup with a piece of bread on the side. After the meal Saratobi showed them their rooms. The girls' room was number 8 while the boys were number 15 just down the hallway.

Saratobi spoke to the young travelers. "Al lright everyone, you are free to do whatever you choose now, just go to your rooms and relax."

"Yeah if you need any assistance, just call me over I won't mind." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Tenna simply nodded, but Kiroko was looking at Kakashi dreamily and said "okay".

Gaara looked at Kiroko's action confusingly. He then sighed and shook his head. Kakashi chuckled and waved to the girls. "Goodnight girls. See you in the morning." He left with Naruto and Gaara by his side.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kiroko, Sakura and Tenna walked through the door of number 8. It was perfect for any girl. All three squealed happily and ran in. Sakura went up to the dressing table to fix her hair, Kiroko went to the window to look at the view and Tenna just simply sat on a huge comfy bed.

Shortly after, the girls started to talk about their dreams in life. "My dream for the future is to be a successful ninja, and be with my man." Said Sakura happily. "Oh and who _is_ your man?" asked Kiroko.

"Why Sasuke of course. Wah!!!!!! I miss my Sasuke." whined Sakura.

Kiroko giggled and spoke. "Well my dream is to simply make my sensei proud." There was a little pause and then Kiroko spoke again. "Tenna what about your dream?"

Tenna blushed. "Well I don't know…" she said. Sakura and Kiroko nudged her playfully. "Oh come on missy! We told you ours…" said Sakura.

Tenna smiled and spoke. "All right, maybe if I don't become a successful ninja. I wanna get married and have a kid. And be accepted by the Harasamma family again."

"Cool dream" said Kiroko. "I bet if you try hard enough it'll happen."

"Yeah all of our dreams are going to happen!!" said Sakura cheered.

The girls giggled a little and started to talk about boys. Sakura was going on how good looking Sasuke was. As for Kiroko she was talking

about Kakashi and how loomy she'll be once they got back to their own time, she even had the thought about staying in this time period just to be with Kakashi. Tenna was sitting there happily listening to what the other two were saying. Sakura and Kiroko turned to Tenna.

"Hey Tenna, do you have a boy of your dreams?" asked Sakura. Kiroko's face went white, hoping that Tenna wouldn't say her sensei's name. Tenna's face went red and she looked down. "Nope not me" she said quietly. Kiroko let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Hey, you guys wanna see what the boys are up to?" Sakura said as she put on a devious smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kiroko turned to Sakura, "What do you have in mind?" she asked with a scheming smile. Sakura looked in the mirror and began brushing her hair again, "I was thinking that we go and hear what they're talking about in there." Sakura put down her brush then got up and unwrinkled her outfit. "What do you guys say?"

Tenna wasn't really paying attention to the two girls. She was staring at the carpeted floor and started thinking about Gaara. "I wonder what he's doing in there…" She said to herself.

"I wanna do it!" Kiroko said as she bounced up and put on a smile. "Tenna, you coming along with us?" Kiroko asked. Tenna heard her name and snapped back to reality. "What?" She said with a clueless look. "Do you wanna come and sneak our way into hearing the boy's conversations?" Kiroko informed Tenna. "Umm sure, why not" Tenna said getting up from the bed.

The girls left there room and tipped toed down the hall to the boy's room. Sakura peeked underneath the door through the crack, but she couldn't hear any of them. Tenna and Kiroko put their ears on the door but they still couldn't hear anything. "This is ridiculous guys…" Tenna said unimpressed. "Why don't we just knock---" She began but was cut off. "I have an idea, this way" Kiroko said running back to their room. Tenna sighed and stayed behind.

"I think there's a vent that should lead us to their room." Kiroko said climbing on the bed and pulling out the metal bars covering the ventilator. "C'mon" Kiroko jumped and with the force of her arms she crawled into the vent, behind came Sakura.

"All right, to the boy's room" Kiroko said ecstatically. Sakura smiled and followed Kiroko down the vent. "Hey here's the first vent" Kiroko said looking through the bars. There was a fat man eating ice cream and crying out loud to the television. "Okay wrong stop" Sakura said once she saw the man. Both girls found three more vents that weren't the boy's room. "Ugh if we don't find it soon, we're going back…" Sakura said sounding fed up.

"I haven't heard Tenna, is she behind you?" Kiroko asked. Sakura kicked around the back but she didn't feel another person. "No, she's not with us…" Sakura said confusingly.

"Sakura look!" Kiroko said excitingly. "The boy's room!" Kiroko whispered as she crawled closer to he bars of the boy's vent.

"Did you hear something?" Naruto asked as he interrupted the boy's conversation. "You're hearing things Naruto…" Kakashi said throwing a pillow at his head.

"Keep it down" Sakura whispered to Kiroko.

"There it is again!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto shut up…" Gaara said with his cool calming tone. "Hehe tell 'em sensei" Kiroko smiled to herself as her Gaara burned Naruto. "Kiroko I can't-can't ACHOOO!" Sakura sneezed and bumped her head. "OW!" She yelled. "Sakura!" Kiroko whispered strictly. "Shut it!"

Then before Kirko could look back at the boy's, Kakashi's face was right in front of hers with the vent bars already off. Kiroko giggled nervously, "Heh you're quick" she said as she blushed. Her face was really close to Kakashi's and she felt like she found feel his breath.

"Why don't you and Sakura get out of there before you two get covered in dust and rats start nibbling." Kakahi smiled.

"RATS!" Sakura yelled manically. Sakura pushed Kiroko forcefully out of the vent and both of the girls landed on the comfy bed. Kiroko unexpected landed on top of Kakashi's chest. She didn't notice that she was on him, but then when she sat up she felt his hands touch her waist. Her face went totally red and she hopped off of Kakashi and unpredictably fell on Gaara's lap.

"Hey sensei" she said as she looked up at him with a nervous smile. She got off of him and saw Tenna sitting in the chair next to him. "Tenna? What're you doing in here?" Kiroko asked astonishingly.

"I knocked" Tenna said simply with a smile. Kiroko smiled with a sweatdrop and then Sakura hopped off the bed. "Hey Tenna…" Sakura said seeing how stupid the whole vent thing ended up, and they just could've knocked and gone in like Tenna did.

"So what were you guys doing?" Kiroko said climbing on the bed and lying down. "We were just about to get room service." Kakashi said lying down next to Kiroko. Kiroko sat up and blushed a little.

"What were you guys planning on doing with room service?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and said, "The Hokage is covering the bill so we planned on ordering everything to eat on the menu." Naruto grinned.

"You guys are hungry again?!" Kiroko asked looking at all the boys.

"Gaara and I aren't hungry…" Kakashi said sitting up. "Naruto is". Kiroko rolled her eyes, "Let's do something…" she said pulling on Kakashi's shirt to entertain herself. Kakashi smiled and then scooted her closer to him. Gaara watched Kakashi with his dangerous eyes and watched wherever Kakashi laid his hands.

Tenna grabbed on Gaara's hand and caressed it. Gaara turned away from Kiroko and turned to Tenna and gave her a warm smile.

"Let's go to the shore." Naruto said cutting the silence. Tenna smiled and pulled on Gaara's hand, "Yeah that would be romantic." She smiled and blinked all cutesy at Gaara. Gaara blushed and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked out the window depressingly.

"What's up with him?" Sakura asked. "I think he's starting to miss Estuko…" Tenna replied. "But she's been gone for awhile, why is he acting like this now?" Sakura asked, "He was fine before".

Tenna looked down sadly. This time Gaara caressed Tenna's hand, "After the funeral Naruto acted all tough and everything like nothing was wrong. Now he's probably reacting to Estuko not being here because he just saw her when she was little." Tenna said trying not to tear up in front of Gaara.

"I think Naruto is acting like this since Estuko's gone because he _likes _her…" Kiroko whispered to them and smirked. "No way…"Tenna said scrunching her eyebrows in disbelievement. Then she titled her head to the side and pondered for a minute, "Well that would explain why he always asks about her and looks at their old photos together, but I thought it was just because they were best friends." Tenna explained.

"Let's get his mind off of that." Kakashi said climbing on top of Kiroko so he could be in the conversation. "Let's go to this shore he's talking about." Kakashi smiled as he felt Kiroko struggled to get him off. Tenna saw Kiroko's face and it wasn't red anymore, maybe she actually got use to Kakashi's flirty ways.

"I think sensei reads too much _Make-Out Paradise_" Tenna said to herself and then giggled.

Every nodded to Kakashi's decision to go to the shore. "All right Naruto, let's go to the shore" Sakura said. Naruto turned to the others and smiled. "Okay let's go"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kakashi nodded. "Then it's settled, let's go". Everyone got up and went out the room door and in to the hall. Kakashi turned to the others and spoke, "All right, it's best to tell the Hokage where we are going, so it won't worry him. So one of us has would have to go to his office and tell him," Kakashi said looking at everyone. Tenna smiled and raised her hand.

"I'll go if you want Kakashi-sensei" Tenna smiled. Kakashi chuckled and then rubbed that back of his head. "Well what a quick response. Thank you Tenna"

Tenna smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Anything for you sensei"

Kiroko coughed out "Suck up" and looked the other way and scratched the back of her head as if no one noticed. Gaara nudged her with his elbow and she pushed his arm back and replied with a "What?"

Tenna heard Kiroko but rolled her eyes and continued, "If it wasn't for you sensei, I wouldn't be a resident of Konoha and I wouldn't have made such great friends." A smile came on to Naruto's face. "Wow you think we are great, Tenna?" Tenna turned to face him. "Yep I love you guys. You are all totally awesome" she said with a smile.

"Aww how sweet…if only we _really_ cared…" Kiroko said sarcastically to herself aloud. She was acting like a little wise ass right now. She still didn't like Tenna due to the fact that she and Gaara have a thing going on. Gaara slapped his hand covering Kiroko's face so she could shut up. Everyone stared at Kiroko and Gaara and both of them had sweatdrops. Gaara had more of a sweat sigh while Kiroko had a 'nothing was wrong' sweatdrop.

"All right, well go to the Hokage. We'll meet you down at the shore". Kakashi said trying to forget the little incident that just happened.

Tenna nodded and off she went. As she got closer to the Hokage's she was thinking of what she said back there. All the guys are her friends that's true, but Estuko was a _very_ dear friend. Strangely, Tenna had a feeling deep down inside her heart. A feeling telling her that Estuko was alive and they'll find her again someday.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

As the others were taking the road down to the beach Kakashi was thinking of when he will have a good chance to talk to Gaara. He wants to know the exact feelings that the Kazekage has for a girl from Konoha.

"Hmm sometime at the beach would be good" Kakashi thought to himself. He then noticed that Kiroko came over to his side and clanged onto his arm. He chuckled and released from her grip and then put his arm around her.

Gaara was watching Kakashi carefully, then Naruto came over to him. "Don't worry Gaara…Kakashi won't try anything." Naruto said placing his hand on on Gaara's shoulder. "Thanks" Gaara said simply.

Naruto smiled, "Its okay. Believe it! But you gotta admit its kinda cute how they are all lovey dovey, huggy and stuff." Naruto said clasping his hands together and grinning. Gaara looked at him and replied, "I think it's odd..." Naruto laughed and then continued to walk by Gaara's side quietly.

Not for long they were at the beach. Sakura ran down to splash about in the small waves. Kakashi got out his book and started reading, Kiroko stood next to Gaara and Naruto and asked to no one in particular, "Kakashi's so dreamy and so smart. Does he always read in his spare time?" Kiroko sighed dreamily.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and had a emotionless look on his face, "Yeah he always reads when he's free. But he reads these really porny adult books." Naruto said. Gaara looked at Naruto and then looked at Kiroko, "Kiroko, you don't want a guy who reads porn do you?" Gaara asked in a brotherly sort of way.

Kiroko didn't pay attention to Gaara, she just continued to watch Kakashi. "He's doesn't even look nerdy or dorky reading, he looks cool and hot." Kiroko said dreamily. Gaara rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead in stress. Kiroko sighed one last time and then ran to join Sakura in the water.

Soon after, Naruto was doing his stunts and jumping in to the sea. Gaara was sitting by himself with things on his mind. Not before long they heard a voice.

"Hey guys!"

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Well there you are Tenna. What did the Hokage say?" Kakashi asked.

"He said its okay as long as we don't make ourselves noticeable that we're from the future." Tenna said. Kakashi nodded to say thanks then continued to read his book.

Tenna noticed that Gaara was sitting by himself so she went down to him. "Hello" she said smiling. Gaara looked up. "Hey, you come to sit with me"? He asked smiling. Tenna nodded and sat beside him. "Ah Gaara you know me too well." There was a pause then Tenna sighed and spoke, "You know… me and my brother used to go down to the beach all the time"

Gaara looked at her "You have a brother?" he asked her. Tenna nodded, "Yep, his name is Marko. He should be around Kiroko's age now…" she said sighing. "But when the Harasamma family learned about me I don't think he understood what was going on. The poor little guy…" Tenna said trying not to cry.

Gaara had to say something to cheer her up. "I bet he really misses you" he blurted out. Tenna looked at him then looked towards the sea. "Gaara, it's nice of you to say that. It would be nice if there was one member of the family that still loves me and thinks about me. Gaara, you are so good and understanding." Gaara tuned to her then Sakura called over to Tenna.

"Hey Tenna come over here!" Sakura shouted. "Okay". Tenna shouted back. She then looked at Gaara and smiled. "Don't worry Gaara I'll come back". She got up and turned to face him.

"You know Gaara, you are so good, loyal, respectable and understandable. You'll make a great husband and dad one day." She ran off to Kiroko and Sakura. Gaara was totally blushing and then thought to himself "I wonder if she really meant that or she said that just because I told her she would make a great mother…" His face was totally pink, he was shaking a little and he was sweating.

"Gaara, can I talk to you?" Gaara turned to see Kakashi standing behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Gaara turned around and looked at Kakashi. "Yes?" Gaara said looking at Kakashi in the eye but then shifting his view to the shining stars above him.

"Let's talk about Tenna…" Kakashi said sitting down next to Gaara. Gaara looked back at Kakashi swiftly when he heard the name 'Tenna'. "What about her?" Gaara asked defensively.

"Well are you two…umm how do I put this…dating?" Kakashi said brushing back his hair. Gaara looked at Kakashi and then looked back up at the stars. "Do you believe in luck?" Gaara asked dazedly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at Gaara like he was a wacko, "Uhh random much?"

"Seriously, do you?" Gaara asked. "Because I don't"

Kakashi shook his head slowly and looked back at Gaara. "You didn't answer my question…" Kakashi said. "You didn't answer mine" Gaara said taking his view away from the stars and looking out at the sea. "I asked you first…" Kakashi fired back. "And I asked you second" Gaara said with no expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked. "Are you?" Gaara said. "Stop playing with my mind!" Kakashi said roughly. "Is your teenage mind taking effect Kakashi?" Gaara said with an evil smile.

"Well I have been getting more hormonal feelings but---hey! Don't change the subject…" Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"So let me ask you this. What's up with you and Kiroko?" Gaara asked looking straight at Kakashi with his dangerous look. Kakashi was startled by Gaara's eyes that he flinched when Gaara looked at him. "Nothing. She's cute and its fun being flirtaous with someone who is in lust with me." Kakashi grinned.

"Watch it Leaf nin. She's my student. You do something to hurt her and you'll get yourself a broke bone." Gaara said with a serious tone and his face looking as dangerous as ever. Kakashi sat up straight and looked at Gaara astonishingly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brr the water's cold" Tenna said as she jumped a wave. "I know…maybe we should get out" Kiroko said getting hit by a small wave which almost made her tip over. Tenna giggled and then started to walk out of the ocean. Sakura and Naruto followed behind the two girls. Once they all were out of the water, they dried themselves off.

"I'm gonna go sit next to Gaara" Tenna said aloud as she finished drying off. "Go sit next to Kakashi! I wanna sit next to Gaara-sensei." Kiroko said walking faster then Tenna. "No, I rather sit next to Gaara…why don't you sit with Kakashi-senseni?" Tenna said starting to walk a bit faster then Kiroko. "No, go somewhere else, leave my senseni be" Kiroko said walking faster then Tenna.

Tenna huffed and then ran passed Kiroko trying to beat her to Gaara. Kiroko grinned deviously and did a hand sign. She brought the sand from the ground to grab Tenna's feet and make her fall.

"Hey!" Tenna said as she turned around and saw Kiroko with her sand. "What?! When did you learn sand justus?" Tenna asked surprisingly.

"Think about it smart one, I was _trained_ in the _Sand_ Village. What do you expect?" Kiroko said making the sand pull Tenna back.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve too" Tenna said doing a hand justu and calling out Tiko, her lemur friend. Tiko glared at Kiroko and began to charge at her. Kiroko did another hand sign and with the sand it made a hand that grabbed Tiko and almost choked him to death.

"Tiko! No! Kiroko let him go!" Tenna said running up to her furry friend and trying to get him loose. Kiroko just grinned evilly and squeezed harder. Gaara and Kakashi turned to the commotion and ran to the two fighting girls.

"Kiroko!" Gaara said, then he made a hand sign which brought his sand to cancel out Kiroko's attack. Kiroko stood strong and tried not to let go so soon. Tiko was just about to give in when Tenna did a clone jutsu to go behind Kiroko and punch her in the stomach to make her stop.

Tenna blew all of Kiroko's air out. Kiroko blacked out and fell down. Her sand settled and Tiko was set free. Tiko was unable to move, and Tenna caught the poor lemur before he hit the ground. "Oh Tiko…"Tenna said close to tears. "Tenna I'm so sorry..." Gaara said sadly and embarrassed at his pupil's terrible action. "I just don't know what's gotten into her lately." Gaara added.

"I forgive you Gaara" Tenna said with no emotion. "But it's going to take time for me to like Kiroko again." Tenna said holding Tiko in her arms.

"Tenna I care for you a lot, and I care for Kiroko a lot too." Gaara said, he took a deep breath out and spoke, "Kiroko is like another sister to me. She _is_ going to be in my life for sometime, and I need you two to be nice to each other." Gaara said.

"I was being nice to her! She just doesn't like the fact that we like each other!" Tenna exploded. Kakashi coughed casually and then went to Naruto and Sakura's side. "Let's leave these two alone." He said pushing the two other ninjas and leaving Gaara and Tenna to talk.

"So she get's jealous. It's normal. It happened back at Suna, but no one complained." Gaara said.

"Yeah, but now you actually have someone other then a family member who cares for you...me" Tenna said.

"I know, but there were other girls at Suna that_ cared_ for me too." Gaara responded. Tenna raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she said putting her hands to her hips. "You have other girlfriends back at home?"

"No, but I do have a fan club filled with manic fan girls. Kiroko acted the same with them. Kankuro and Temari said it was normal for her to be like that. She even broke a girl's leg when she tried kissing me one time." Gaara said.

Tenna shook her head, "I can't believe this. You're a player. So you have other girls back at home that you're dating and you didn't even tell me?" Tenna said already with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why did you lead me on? Why did you fucking lead me on to you?!" Tenna said bursting into more tears.

Gaara was shocked at Tenna reaction and then spoke. "No, Tenna. I don't have girlfriends at Suna. You're the only one for me…" Gaara said trying to set things straight. "You're twisting my words around!"

"Yeah right…" Tenna said wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, then walking towards Kakashi and the others. "Tenna wait!" Gaara said grabbing onto Tenna's arm. "Let's talk some more"

"Not now Gaara" Tenna said warningly then looked at Kiroko and huffed loudly. Gaara released his grip from her arm and she continued to walk towards Naruto and the others.

Gaara walked to Kiroko, crouched down, and looked at the young girl. "Why do you have to act like this Kiroko? Oh boy…what the hell am I going to do with you…" Gaara said rubbing his forehead.

Sakura patted Tenna on the back and then walked up to Gaara and the unconscious Kiroko. "Gaara……I can help" Sakura said. Gaara looked at Sakura and scooted over. "Tsunade taught me a few medical justu's…" Sakura said laying her hands in front of Kiroko. "Yeah, I know you did a justu like that on me when Lee hit a good one on my ear and ripped it open, remember?" Gaara said.

"Yeah, it was one of my trickiest justu's that I had to do. You're head was in really bad shape." Sakura smiled at Gaara and looked back at Kiroko. She placed her hands on the back of Kiroko's head so she could hold her head up. "Kiroko?" She said softly. Kiroko slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Gaara-sensei…" Kiroko began but didn't make eye contact with him. "I'm sorry…" she sighed. "Listen, it's not that I don't like Tenna as a person, I just don't like her when she's trying to get close to you…" Kiroko said.

Gaara looked at Kiroko, "I know…but you have to learn that I actually care about this girl. Not like all the others from Suna that just stalked me. It was okay when you were protective around them because I didn't like them the way I like Tenna." Gaara said deep heartedly. Kiroko rolled her eyes not caring a hoot if he liked Tenna back. She got on her knees and hugged Gaara "I'm still sorry sensei"

Sakura looked at Gaara with sympathy. "So he really does care for Tenna. He really wasn't lying like how Tenna said…" Sakura said inside her head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Tenna sighed sadly and looked down. Naruto came to her side and spoke, "Um is Tiko going to be alright, Tenna?" he asked with hope in his voice. Tenna stroked Tiko on his head before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Yeah, he just needs some rest. I can't believe that Kiroko would do something like that." There was a little pause and then Naruto spoke again. "Are you going to go and talk to Gaara and Kiroko?" he asked.

Tenna nodded, "Yeah I'll have to. But I don't think now is the best time" she said as she looked over to where Gaara and Kiroko were. "Maybe Gaara is upset with me for the way I spoke to him." She said really sadly with little tears in her eyes.

Sakura came over and spoke to Tenna, "Go and talk to him! He wants to set things straight with you. Don't you know that he extremely cares for you?" Tenna looked at Sakura and sighed.

"But I was told that I would never have someone who cares for me that much". Said Tenna rather quietly hoping the others wouldn't hear, but they did.

Sakura looked at Tenna and look disgusted. "Who the heck told you that?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Tenna turned to look at Sakura. "My father. He says that I'm too small and so weak hearted to find love and having my own family."

Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto looked surprised.

Naruto shouted out, "What that's the most pathetic thing I have ever heard!!!! How can someone say something like that to their own kid? He obviously doesn't know you like! We do Tenna!"

Kiroko and Gaara both turned their attention to the loud mouth Naruto and both had confused looks on their faces. Tenna punched Naruto upside the head, "Shut up, you're talking a bit too loud!"

Naruto chuckled nervously and then smiled at Tenna. After Tenna fully got what Naruto was yelling about, she looke goes, _there's someone for everyone_."

Tenna sighed and looked down. "Maybe my old man's right, maybe I'm better off alone. Gaara deserves better anyway."

Sakura stopped Tenna and put her hands on her shoulders. "Listen Tenna, you've already proven your father wrong. You said that he told you that you would never have someone who cares for you a lot right?" Sakura stated. Tenna nodded her head, confused at where Sakura was going with this.

"Well like you said we're your family, we love you a whole lot already." Sakura smiled. Tenna smiled back and hugged Sakura. Tenna felt a lot better now and not to listen what silly people like her dad say to her.

"Thanks Sakura, now what shall I do?" Tenna asked as she rubbed her arms up and down from the cold. Sakura grinned at her friend. "Well, go and talk to Gaara, you should ask him what he really likes about you and thinks about you."

Tenna blushed a little, "Um Sakura you think that's such a good idea? I mean I don't think Gaara is this sort of a lovey dovey person. I know he cares for people but I don't think he shows it with emotion, you know like how you act then you are around Sasuke." Sakura chuckled. She felt that Tenna knew nothing about boys. She then shook her head then put her arm around Tenna. "Ha you are so clueless. Let me give you all the info about men".

As Sakura and Tenna were talking about boys, Kakashi and Naruto were also talking. "What kind of things did Gaara say to you when you were talking?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled nervously. "He threatened me saying he'll give me a broken bone if I tried anything with Kiroko." Naruto laughed at what he just heard. He grinned stupidly and then spoke again to his sensei.

"So what's actually going on between Gaara and Tenna? Are they dating or what?" Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think so, Gaara didn't tell me. But at least we have proof that they care about each other. They did admit it." He said.

There was a slight pause then Kakashi spoke again. "But believe me, if Gaara tries to hurt Tenna in anyway he would be dealing with me. After all Tenna is a precious person to me." Naruto shook his head, he didn't believe in what Kakashi just said about Gaara.

"No way Kakashi-sensei. Gaara is a friend of ours now. A loyal ally. He won't do anything to hurt Tenna's feelings believe it. As physically hurt her, I don't know, since he still has that demon inside of him."

Naruto stopped for a moment, he sighed and spoke again. "Um Kakashi-sensei Tenna knows nothing about Gaara and Shukaku, right? So what if she finds out? She'll be too scared to go near him."

Kakashi sighed and looked down. He was right, and if Tenna found out herself she would get upset for no one not telling her about it. Kakashi had to make up a decision and quickly. "We'll have to talk to Gaara about this too. He has the right to know about this and what we have been talking about."

Naruto nodded with agreement to what Kakashi said. "You know Kakashi-sensei, it's so much easier talking about this with when you're around me age." Naruto smiled, "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm older then you right now." Naruto said with a goofy grin, and then scrambling Kakashi's hair. "Stop that" Kakashi said brushing his hair back to normal.

Then Kakashi called out to all the others. "All right guys!!! It's time for us all to go back to the Inn. Let's go!! When you get back get some sleep. We have a long busy day tomorrow."

Gaara and Kiroko got up and dusted the sand from their clothes. While Kiroko stood up she mumbled "Who made him in charge" Gaara nudged her with his elbow as usual. "I thought you liked him…" Gaara said. "I think he's cute, there's a difference from liking someone and thinking they're cute, sensei." Kiroko said with one of her genuine smiles. Gaara rolled his eyes playfully and put his arm around his student and started to walk off.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura were all walking together while Tenna was behind them walking by herself slowly. She just had a great talk with Sakura about boys. Now she just has to pluck up her courage and talk to Gaara. If he lets her that is.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Everyone made it to the Inn without making a ruckus. Kiroko decided to not sleep in the girl's room since she thought Tenna would pull something on her while she slept. So Kiroko slept in the boy's room. She took Gaara's bed, while Gaara slept on the armchair.

During the night Tenna rolled around her bed wondering what she would say to Gaara or what Gaara would say to her. In the middle of the night she got up from bed and decided to take a peek in the boy's room. She noticed that Kiroko didn't come to the girl's room, so she assumed the little brat would be with the boys. She tip toed down the hall dragging her blanket, since it was cold at night. She opened the door slowly and saw Gaara sleeping on the armchair while Kiroko slept on the bed next to him.

"Aww how sweet. He probably gave her his bed" Tenna whispered to herself, smiling at Gaara. Gaara had his arm crossed across his chest, and sitting up straight. Tenna brushed his hair gently and then wrapped her blanket around him.

Before Tenna could leave, Kiroko moaned something in her sleep. Tenna turned around and looked at Kiroko. She walked up to the young girl and patted her head, "She looks harmless when she's asleep" Tenna said inside her head. Tenna then left the room and closed the door quietly and went back to her room. She laid on her bed and fell back to sleep.

The next morning everyone was awoken by the Hokage's loud banging on their door. "Ugh…Lord Hokage five more minutes" Naruto shouted as he covered his head with his pillow.

Kiroko woke up and combed her hair. Then she jumped on Naruto's bed and started hitting him with her pillow. "Wake up Naruto!" She said as she smacked him with her pillow. Naruto hid under his blanket and secretly did a shadow clone. Then from behind Kiroko came another Naruto. "Gotcha!" Naruto's clone said as he hit Kiroko with a pillow from behind.

"All right you two, cut it out" Gaara said. "Yes sensei" Kiroko said respectfully and jumped off the bed. Naruto and his clone looked depressed that the fun was over, but then they got up and went to the bathroom. "I wanna use the shower first!" One Naruto yelled. "No, I wanna use it first!" The second Naruto yelled.

"Naruto just make the clone disappear and shut up!" Kakashi shouted and then covered his head with his pillow for more sleep. "Oh right" Naruto said, and then made the other one poof away. "Knuckle-head" Kakashi said under his breath.

After an hour everyone was ready, "Okay, time to eat" The Hokage said leading everyone to the dining room. "All right!!" Naruto shouted with glee.

At the dining table the seating arrangement was as so: The Hokage sat on the head, Naruto sat next to him, Tenna sat next to Naruto, and Sakura sat next to Tenna. On the other side was: Kakashi, Gaara, than Kiroko. So Gaara and Tenna ended up eating across from each other.

In the beginning everything was going great. That was because no one was talking. Then disaster struck, "So Gaara, have you had any girlfriends before?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

Gaara shook his head, "No". Kiroko then got a devious smile on her face and her head titled towards Gaara. "Don't lie senseni…tell them about Risa…" Kiroko said with scheming look on her face.

Gaara looked at his student with perplexity. "Who are you talking about?" He said trying to figure out who this Risa was. Then something came to him, the night when he was walking back from his office a girl around his age, was drunk, and she asked if she could be walked home. "Wait a minute. Are you talking about Armani's Risa?" Gaara asked startlingly. Armani was one of his fellow associates. Kiroko nodded her head as she cut her sausage into small pieces.

"Kiroko, how did you know about Risa anyway? Weren't you supposed to be in bed?" Gaara said raising an eye brow. Kiroko grinned with a sweat sigh, and chuckled nervously. "Gaara-sensei, I'm a big girl. I don't have a bedtime." Kiroko said flapping her hand trying to hide the embarrassment that her senseni gives her a bedtime.

"Risa was drunk beyond belief. I couldn't just let her walk home alone in her condition. Her father is one of my workers and that would send a bad message to the villagers if they're Kazekage turned the other cheek to a person in need." Gaara said.

Tenna's eyes sparkled. "Gaara is _such_ a gentleman" she said in her head and sighed dreamily. Gaara heard her sigh and looked at her confusingly. She then straightened up and blushed a little.

"So Kiroko how is Gaara as your sensei? Does he make you do challenging tests like Kakashi-senseni over there?" Naruto asked curiously as he pointed his fork towards Kakashi. Then before Kiroko could answer, Kakashi pulled down his neckerchief to eat a spoonful of scrambled eggs. It happened all so fast, he must've been really hungry because he just exposed his mouth just like that.

The young ninjas gasped (except for Gaara of course, 'cause he can care less.) and looked at Kakashi with bewilderment. "Kakashi-sensei?!" Tenna was the first to speak to him. Kakashi looked up at everyone staring at him. "What's up guys?" He asked cluelessly. "Your mask Kakashi-senseni, it's off…" Sakura said still astounded.

Kakashi chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "So what do you guys think? I really had nothing to hide…" Kakashi said eating another spoonful of eggs. Everyone smiled and continued eating.

"Okay that was a surprise. But back to my question." Naruto said looking at Kiroko. Kiroko tapped her napkin on her mouth dainty like and then put it down. "Well Gaara senseni, sure doesn't show mercy to me very much. The most challenging assignment that my sensei has ever given me was probably when he made me go to the five great countries and bring something that showed that I fought at least one ninja from that village." Kiroko stated.

"That means you came to our village." Sakura said questioningly. "Who did you fight with?" she asked. Kiroko tapped her index finger on her chin and pondered about it. "I don't know his name. It was a random ninja that I challenged." Kiroko said.

"That must've been good practice." Tenna added. "From a talented sensei, of course." Tenna smiled at Gaara. Gaara looked at Tenna and blushed. Tenna then turned to Sakura and winked. _One of Sakura's boy tips was to compliment them._ "I wouldn't mind having a great sensei like you Gaara…" Tenna complimented again. Kakashi cleared his thoat "Ahem?" Tenna looked at Kakashi and chuckled nervously. "I mean second greatest senseni…" Tenna said trying to cover up.

Kiroko thought Tenna's compliments were nauseating. "Gaara only has time for one student." Kiroko grumbled. Tenna looked at Kiroko and then looked at Gaara and smiled.

Sakura then butted in, "Well if Gaara was Tenna's teacher, I doubt they would be doing jutsus. If you know what I mean…" Sakura said as she nudged Tenna playfully.

Kiroko was just a second away from exploding on everyone. Gaara knows how Kiroko gets. So he placed his arms on the table and laid his head down trying to avoid the argument that was about to occur. "Gaara has no time to play with Tenna. She's in the less important things that Gaara has to do on his 'to do list'." Kiroko blurted.

"Oh so you're saying you're more important, huh? Well why does Gaara repeatedly tell me he cares for me hmm?" Tenna snapped back.

"He tells me the same thing dipshit" Kiroko barked. Gaara rose his head up and flicked Kiroko on the side of the head. "Kiroko, what did I say about using that kind of language around people. You have to respect our friends." Gaara scolded.

"But senseni who said Tenna was our friend?" Kiroko said giving an attitude like face at Tenna. "Well she's _my_ friend, if you like it or not." Gaara spoke piercingly. Kiroko looked at her senseni, petrified at the words he just spoke. "Sensei, don't you see she's trying to ruin our relationship as teacher and student, just so she can be your girlfriend!" Kiroko whined.

"Kiroko Sohma that's enough!" Gaara scolded loudly.

Naruto perked his head up when he heard Kiroko's last name. "Sohma?..." Naruto repeated in his head.

Kiroko went on a psycho rage. Kiroko whipped her arm across her side of the table and threw her plate on the floor, spilling her entire food on the ground. Then she pushed her chair back and ran out of the dining room.

Gaara had his eyes shut the whole time. He didn't want to see the catastrophe that Kiroko was going to do. Once he heard Kiroko's foot steps disappear he flickered his eyes open.

"I'm sorry for my student's terrible manner and actions." Gaara said to the Hokage. The Hokage nodded solemnly and folded his hands. "I see she has an attachment to you." Saratobi said. Gaara looked to the side and then back to the Hokage, "She's been close to me since she left her family back at the Star Village. I just assumed that since she didn't have her relatives with her that she wanted a love one to be with her always so I stepped up." Gaara said. "She's not like that with my siblings, they treat her better then I do. They pamper her and give her gifts. I just train her…I don't know why she cares for me more." Gaara said looking at his lap. He couldn't bare to see anyone's face.

"Gaara, you should feel very special to have two women who care for you deeply. Kiroko cares for you more because you are the one who spends more time with her. You train her day and night. She only spends time with your siblings and other natives for a short while. She feels that you are her brother." Saratobi said. Then he pushed his chair back. "Nice eating with you all, but I must be going. I have to check on my friend and see if he found a solution for you all to go back home."

"Wait, you said _two_ women? Don't you just mean Kiroko?" Naruto asked confusingly at the Hokage. Saratobi smiled and then walked away. Everyone looked confused but then continued eating. "Gaara?" Tenna said. Gaara looked at her and waited for her to speak. "Gaara, I'm sorry…" Tenna said.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I didn't know Kiroko thought of me as her older brother. Now I know why she's always been so protective with me." Gaara said pushing his chair back.

"Let me come with you. We'll find her together." Tenna said also pushing her chair back. Gaara nodded and got up from his seat. Gaara and Tenna went to the boy's room but Kiroko wasn't there. They went to the girl's room and she wasn't there either. "Where could she be?" Gaara asked looking out the girl's room window. "Gaara, let's talk" Tenna said sitting on her comfy bed.

Gaara turned around and leaned against the window sill. "About what?" He asked naively. Tenna giggled, "Gaara, I love how oblivious you can be. It's one of your cute aspects." Tenna said. Gaara blushed and cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm really lost though. What do you wanna talk about?" Gaara asked.

Tenna looked around the room nervously, wanting to take it step by step but she couldn't hold in her question that Sakura told her to save for last, "Do you like me?" Tenna blurted out. She face turned a bright shade of pink. Gaara took a while to answer too. She twiddled her thumbs nervously as she stared at the floor. She didn't know if Gaara was taking long to answer because he was actually taking that long to think about it, or he was just taking long just to see her squirm and have a good laugh.

Gaara was smiling the whole time though. He waited for Tenna to look up at him, but she was too busy staring at the carpet. So Gaara decided to move in front of Tenna. He leaned against the bed and held up her chin, "Tenna, I like you a lot" he said affectionately. He slowly lowered his head and in a matter of seconds Tenna and Gaara's lips touched. Gaara hadn't realized fully what he just did. Once he was full in tact what he did, he moved back and turned red. Tenna was also burning red, but she managed to put a smile on her face.

Then suddenly Naruto came barging in the room. "Guys! Lord Hokage has the scroll to go back home! C'mon we have to all meet at the lobby!" Naruto said as he held the door knob and shouted gleefully. Naruto then analyzed Tenna and Gaara. Both of their faces were red and they were both alone for awhile. Naruto's face turned blank and he started rambling, "Umm…uhh…forget it." Naruto said closing the door slowly. Tenna got up from the bed and approached Gaara. "Let's go hear the great news" Tenna said seductively as she rubbed her hand on Gaara's chest soothingly. Gaara was so into Tenna's love trance that he forgot all about Kiroko for a minute.

They both walked to the lobby and saw Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto all standing around Saratobi. "Hello you two, I have good and bad news." The Hokage said. "Bad news too?" Naruto yelled. "I thought it was only good news?!"

"No, there is bad news to this. The good news it that I found the scroll and you all may go back home." The Hokage announced. Everyone cheered and Naruto did a happy dance. "How can there be bad news?" Tenna asked.

"The bad news is that the _same_ person who activated the first time travel scroll must activate this one too." Saratobi said. Everyone's faced dropped. "We need Kiroko!?" Naruto shouted. "Ahhh! Where is she?" Naruto said looking at Gaara. "She wasn't in the rooms" Tenna said.

"Where is she?" Sakura asked worriedly. Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue"

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi turned to Naruto, "We'll find her, don't worry" Kakashi said comfortingly. "I know sensei, but the Chuunin exams! They probably started already! Now I have to wait another year!" Naruto cried aloud.

Everyone had a sweatsigh. Sakura then punched Naruto upside the head, "Aren't you worried about Kiroko idiot!" Sakura yelled. "Oww Sakura, lighten up on the hitting will ya?" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"This is all my fault. She would still be here if I didn't yell at her…" Gaara said miserably.

"Don't worry Gaara, we'll find her." Tenna said as she put a consoling hand on Gaara's shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Gaara looked at Tenna and nodded, Tenna smiled and winked at him. Naruto put his fist up in the air and yelled "Al lright let the search party begin!!"

Kakashi tapped his index finger on his chin and thought for a moment. He then looked at all the others and spoke. "All right, I guess we'll have to split up and search different areas. That way we'll have a better chance of finding her quickly." He said to the others.

"Alrighty I'll check the stone faces!!" yelled Naruto as he was about to run off. Kakashi grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar, "Hold up there Naruto. I know you want to get home desperately, we all do. But please be patient at the moment."

Naruto let out his big sigh and nodded. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei," he said sadly. Kakashi turned to face everyone else. "Ok then everyone split up. And if you find anything at all come back here". Everyone nodded and in a flash they disappeared.

Tenna was outside of Konoha gates thinking of where Kiroko could HAVE went off to. She sighed and looked down. "In a way it's my fault she ran away too". She said sadly. She then thought of an idea. She ripped some skin from her thumb to make it bleed. She then did a hand sign to call for help. "I know it's a little risky. But, we need your help Tiko."

In a poof of smoke Tiko appeared looking healthy and happy. "Tiko is here!!!" he shouted with glee. Tiko turned towards his human friend and did a salute. "Ya called for me my great, oh mistress?" he said as he did his salute and swished his tail happily. Tenna nodded at her Ring-tailed lemur partner and spoke.

"Yes, Kiroko has ran away. I need your help to find her." Tiko's happy face came to an angry one. He folded his arms and turned away. "What?? Help find her! After when she nearly killed me! Forget it!" Tenna was shocked at the thing her lemur pal just said. This wasn't like him. He's usually so sweet and loyal. "But Tiko you have to help." Said Tenna a little worried.

Tiko unfolded his arms and turned to face her again. "Oh yeah? Why should I?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Tenna sighed and then spoke. "'Cause, she's just a young girl and if something awful happened to her…Oh I can't picture it. Plus we need her so we can get back to our own time. Oh please Tiko! For me?" Tenna begged and looked at him with sad eyes. "I'll make it up to you when we get back home. I promise" she added. Tiko sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He then smiled and hugged Tenna's leg.

"Al lright then!! I'll do it for you kid. Just call out the others and I'll see what I can do." Tenna was happy to hear this. She quickly did another hand sign.

In another poof of smoke 3 more lemurs appeared. All different species from Tiko. One was a Blacked and White ruffed, one was a Red Ruffed and then the 3rd one was an Aye Aye. All 3 of then were wearing a neckerchief that had the Konoha symbol on it just like Tiko.

Tiko turned round to face them. "All right troop listen up". He said (After all that's what a group of lemurs is called.) "There's a girl missing and we need to find her quickly. Without her we can't go back home." Tiko quickly sat down with the 3 other lemurs and described Kiroko in great detail. Once he finished he stood back up and the others stood in a row again. "Alrighty, you guys ready?" he asked them all. They did lemur noises and saluted to say "Aye aye sir" Tiko then turned to Tenna.

"We'll go over this way". He said pointing west. "And good luck for you to find her too." Tenna picked him up and hugged him to say thanks. Then in a flash he was in the trees catching up to the others. Tenna then sighed then continued her own search. She was heading back towards the shore.

"Oh Kiroko please be there" said Tenna with hope in her voice.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Tenna saw her furry friends run off, and hoped that if no one else found Kiroko, they will. "All right, to the shore" Tenna said to herself. As she walked underneath a bridge, she pondered about everything that's happened. "My parents abandoned me, because of my Estuko's dead, and now it was my fault Kiroko ran away. Why is this all happening to me…" Tenna said beginning to tear. "Maybe…" Tenna started as she took out a kunai from her pocket. "I shouldn't even be alive either…" Tenna said dazedly. Her hand trembled as the kunai got close to her neck.

Above her, Sakura and Kakashi rejoined and brought no luck of finding Kiroko. Sakura looked down solemnly and saw Tenna; with a kunai about to slit her own throat. "Kakashi-sensei! Look!" Sakura said grabbing onto the rail of the bridge and pointing with her other hand. Kakashi swiftly looked down and saw Tenna. "Tenna, no!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped down.

Tenna lowered the kunai. "Did you find Kiroko?" Tenna said without any emotion. "No, but what the hell did you think you were about to do?" Kakashi asked as he carefully approached Tenna. "Kakashi-sensei, I've had the worst luck ever_. I lost_ my family, Estuko died _because of me_, and now Kiroko is gone _because of me_." Tenna said brining up her kunai again.

"Tenna, you know better then I do that it wasn't your fault you lost your family. It was something no one expected. And with Estuko, she just wanted to prove what she was capable of doing but she failed. I don't know if I would call her a true shinobi. And Kiroko, she just has a bit of an attachment to Gaara. That's no ones fault, and especially not yours." Kakashi said honestly.

Tenna began to tremble. She wiped her tears with her forearm and then dropped the kunai. "Oh Kakashi-senseni!" she wailed as she ran to her senseni and embraced her arms around him. Kakashi looked down at her and smiled underneath his mask. "It's okay, it's okay…" he said quietly, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

After a brief moment Sakura finally came down the bridge and ran towards Kakashi and Tenna. "Kakashi- sensei? Is Tenna going to be all right?" Sakura asked worriedly. Tenna snuggled her face onto Kakashi's shirt and tried to breath regularly. "Yes Sakura, Tenna will be just fine." Kakashi said, patting Tenna's back to let her know that everything would be okay.

Tenna let go of Kakashi and fixed herself a bit. She wiped the remaining tears with her hand and then smiled at Sakura. "See, I'm okay" Tenna grinned. Sakura ran to Tenna and hugged her. The two girls giggled insanely with joy while Kakashi smiled at Tenna's happiness. "Okay, let's go looking for the little squirt." Kakashi said stretching his arms. "Right" Tenna and Sakura said consecutively.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Kiroko hid herself in a woodsy forest area. "Stupid Tenna, stupid Gaara…I just want to go back home. Back to the Star Village where I can be happy again with my brother and father. I didn't have to be trained by _that_ sand nin." Kiroko said in disdain. " I could've learned from my brother…if he had any time for me." She said breaking a twig in half.

_::Flashback::_

"Jensen-chan can you help me with my shuriken shooting?" A little Kiroko asked, tugging on an older boy's shirt. The older boy had short dark brown hair and a solemn face. "Sorry Kiroko-chan, I must help father today." Jensen replied.

Kiroko looked down in disappointment. "But, brwother you awre always busy. Can't you pwlay with me just one day?" Kiroko asked.

"Jensen-sama, the Hoshikage ordered me to come get you." A man covered in garments of white called out from the room. "Hai" Jensen said from inside the room where he and his sister were.

"Brwother, pwease don't go" Kiroko whined and was beginning to tear. "Oi Kiroko-chan, please don't play cute with me now. I must go assist father." Jensen said putting on his ninja shoes. Kiroko plopped on the floor and started to cry silently. Jensen didn't bother to turn around and left the room.

_::End of Flashback::_

Kiroko found a grassy shady area and sat down. She leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky. "I wonder what I'm gonna do from here…" She said to herself. "Hmph, stupid Gaara…stupid Tenna…" She said again as she brought her legs to her chest and laid her chin on her knees. Then before she knew it she feel into a deep sleep.

_::Dreaming::_

"When are you planning on telling your daughter about…" Jensen said titling his head towards the picture on the Hoshikage's wall where a photograph was ripped in half, leaving only Jensen and his father (the Hoshikage).

Kiroko was standing behind the door where Jensen and her father were at. She sat crouched down on the floor and eavesdropped on their conversation. "I don't have the heart to tell her. This will strike her hard." The Hoshikage said.

"But it's better if she finds out by us then by a random native from the streets. Finding out about sister" Jensen said roughly.

"My sister?!" Kiroko said under her breath surprisingly.

"Jensen, she already has enough troubles as it is. Her mother died giving birth to her. She can't control her chakra, she can't do any decent jutsus. She's a disgrace to Sohma name." The Hoshikage said slamming his hands onto his desk.

Kiroko began to tear up but then stopped herself when she sniffled and her brother and father asked each other if they heard something. "But father, be reasonable…" Jensen stated. "Jensen, I had enough. We already sent a notice to the Kazekage of the sand village if they will take her in. She will be sent to Konohagakure tomorrow morning."

"But father…" Jensen said trying to change his father's mind.

"She already agreed. Hopefully her new sensei can do _something_ with her." The Hoshikage said stacking book up on his desk. Jensen just sighed and started walking towards the door. "Good night father" Jensen said bowing down and then opening the door. Jensen walked out and closed the door behind him. As he was about to take another step he saw Kiroko in a fetal position and trembling crazily.

"Kiroko?" He said as he held up his sister's chin. She looked at him and her eyes where red and puffed. Tears where still streaming down her cheeks and her nose was running. "C'mon Kiroko-chan" Jensen said picking up his sister and carrying her into her room.

"Brother, w-why does father h-hate me?" Kiroko asked as Jensen laid her down on her bed. Jensen sighed, "He doesn't hate you. He just thinks that you _don't_ want to be a ninja. That you're not putting your full effort." He said wiping her tears away with the side of his finger.

"I do brother! I do want to be a ninja. But I can't control my chakra. I don't even know if I have chakra…" Kiroko said beginning to shed tears again. "All right Kiroko, stop your bawling. You know that you do have chakra blood! He just gets like that because he lost mother and sist---I mean just mother…" Jensen said trying to cover up what he almost spilled.

Kiroko titled her head and wiped her eyes with her hand. "Jensen-chan, what was mother like?" Kiroko asked with a warm smile. "Was she pretty?"

"She was very pretty, and very strong" Jensen said scrambling up Kiroko's hair. "Do I look like her?" Kiroko giggled. "You share the same face as your mother. But your hair and nose resembles fathers." Jensen said.

"Do you have mother's hair?" Kiroko asked. Jensen smiled and nodded. "And what about our sister?" Kiroko said squinting her eyes deviously. "Uhh umm what do you mean?" Jensen stammered. Kiroko giggled and hugged her brother tightly. "I'm going to miss you brother" She said.

Jensen did a one armed-hug around his sister and kissed the top of Kiroko's head. "I'm going to miss you too Kiroko-chan. Please protect yourself out there, you won't have me or father's assistants to come and help you when you're in trouble." Jensen said like a true brother would say. Kiroko nodded and then sighed trying to stop her tears. Thinking about leaving her brother got her really upset.

Jensen let go of his sister and then perked up his head, "Oh I almost forgot, I have give father his medicine before he goes to bed." Jensen said getting up from Kiroko's bed. He looked at his sister. She had the most innocent eyes you'd ever seen. "Kiroko-chan, I'll do you a big favor." Jensen said sitting back on Kiroko's bed.

Kiroko sat closer to Jensen and smiled, "What kind of favor Jensen-chan?"

"I'm going to teach you a forbidden jutsu that only Star Village Elite Ninjas know." Jensen said. Kiroko got excited and started jumping on her bed. "Yeah yeah yeah! Tell me Jensen-chan!" She said loudly.

"Shhh keep it down. Father cannot know about this. He forbids anyone from doing this jutsu. But only use it if you are in deep trouble, you hear?" Jensen said holding onto Kiroko's shoulders firmly so that she got every word he said. Kiroko nodded happily.

"Okay this attack is called 'Kujaku Myohō'. This jutsu gives you an enormous amount of chakra. By yelling out "Kemono" your chakra can be used to create flight-capable wings on your back." Jensen said. "All right, the hand sign goes like this." Jensen did a quick hand sign and then cut it down into pieces so that Kiroko could get it. After a brief session, Kiroko learned the most powerful justu ever to be used in the Star Village.

Kiroko did the jutsu one more time for practice and then smiled up Jensen. "Remember be careful using this jutsu. Using it the wrong way has its bad parts." Jensen informed his little sister. Kiroko nodded in acknowledgement. "Take care Kiroko-chan" Jensen said getting up from his sister's bed.

"Thank you brother!" Krioko said giving her brother another hug. "You are very attached to me aren't you?" Jensen smiled as he crouched down to Kiroko's level and scrambled up her hair again.

Then suddenly Jensen started moving away. "Jensen-chan wait!" Kiroko yelled as her background became a bright light and everything around her disappeared. The word "_attached"_ came back to Kiroko. "I'm attached to Gaara-sensei, like how I was attached to Jensen-chan…" She whimpered. "Jensen-chan!!!" She yelled.

_::End of Dream::_

"Jensen-chan!!!" Kiroko then shot up and started to breathe heavily. Then she brought her knees back to her chest and buried her face in her hands and began to cry some more.

"Did you hear that?" a voice said from behind a bush. "Yeah, I think it came from this way" another voice called out. Kiroko brought her head up and saw two furry animals in front of her. "You think that's her?" one furry creature asked the other. "Yes, it has to be!" the other said. "Hey boss!! We found her!" the animal yelled out.

Then a familiar furry face popped out of the bush. "Ah yes, Kiroko. Let me go get Tenna" Tiko said. Kiroko's eyes widened, "Oh no, you don't!" she said as she did a hand sign and brought sand to grab Tiko. "Don't make me crush you again!" Kiroko threatened. Tiko trembled in fear. This time Tenna wasn't around to help him get free. "Kiroko, let's…be…reasonable" Tiko said staggering a bit since Kiroko was squeezing him. Kiroko didn't let him go, she then threw Tiko against a tree and made her sand harden so it made Tiko stuck to the trunk of the tree.

Tiko then said something in lemur language and in a flash, the lemurs scurried off. Kiroko didn't have the motive or urge to go after them so she buried her face in her knees again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenna, Kakashi, and Sakura were walking by the shore and looked everywhere in every corner. "She's not here sensei…" Tenna said throwing a random stick. "We'll find her…" Kakashi said looking out in front of him. "Hey, what's that coming from ahead?" He said. Tenna chimed up and squinted her eyes to see what Kakashi was talking about, at first she thought it would be Kiroko, but then it turned out to be her two other lemur friends. "Hey guys. Find anything?" She said once they approached her.

"Ahh Miss Tenna, Tiko is stuck on a tree trunk!" One lemur shouted. Tenna titled her head in confusion, "What? He's a lemur, how can he get stuck on a tree trunk?"

"He's like glued onto the tree with sand!" the other lemur shouted. Everyone's eyes widened. "Sand!? Kiroko!" Tenna shouted. "Oh no! Tiko! She might try and kill him!" She said worriedly. "Bring us to Kiroko right away!" Kakashi said sternly to the lemurs.

"Right! This way!" They both said. They all ran to where Kiroko and Tiko were at. Every time they got closer they heard Tiko's voice getting louder and louder. He seemed to be cussing. "Tiko!!" Tenna shouted as she hopped off a tree branch and approached her lemur friend. The other lemurs that she summoned poofed away. Suddenly a whip of sand pushed her backwards. Kakashi made a sudden jump and luckily caught Tenna before she slammed onto a tree. They looked around to find the suspect, and there Kiroko was. Sitting underneath a tree, her head tucked underneath her arms. Her arms were grasping on her head, as if she was in pain. Sand was suddenly slashing out of no where.

"I'm not sure if she's controlling her sand." Kakashi said as he dodged the sand attacks. "We must save Tiko!" Tenna said. "Don't worry Tenna, we will!" Sakura said.

"We got to snap Kiroko out of this." Kakashi said. Kakashi took another step and as suspected a strike of sand attacked him, but Kakashi dodged it and tried to get closer to Kiroko. "Kiroko, don't worry it's just me." Kakashi shouted. Kiroko didn't budge, her head was still tucked.

"Why do they bother talking to me…" Kiroko said as she sobbed. Her knees covered her face so no one saw her crying. "I've been so mean…" Then suddenly a ball of sand covered Kiroko entirely and gusts of sand shot out of the ball and aimed at the three ninjas. "Ahh Kakashi-sensei!" Tenna said as she protected her face from the sand with her arms. Sakura did the same thing. "C'mon Tenna, let's try approaching Tiko, while Kakashi deals with Kiroko." Sakura shouted through the gust of sand. Tenna nodded and the two girl ninjas jumped from branch to branch trying to get as close as possible to Tiko.

"Tiko! We're coming!" Tenna yelled. Tiko was now unconscious at the time. His head hung down as the harden sand held his whole body up. "This reminds me of the time Gaara glued me to a tree with his sand…" Sakura said to Tenna. Tenna looked at Sakura sincerely, "How'd you get out?"

"Sasuke told me Naruto saved me…" Sakura smiled to herself thinking that the dopey Naruto saved her butt, and not her knight and shining armor Sasuke. Tenna then stopped jumping and stood still, "Then we should go find Naruto. Us trying to get Tiko out ourselves won't work if we don't know what we're doing, right?" Tenna said. Sakura pondered for a minute and then nodded, "I guess so" she said.

"All right, let's go find him!" Tenna said jumping the opposite way as Sakura followed.

Meanwhile, down below Kakashi was struggling to get through to Kiroko. "Kiroko, please! You don't want to hurt me, now do you? I'm your friend!" Kakashi shouted as he dodged the vicious sand. "Please let me get through to you!" He yelled. Kiroko brought her head up slowly and noticed she was in a ball of sand. Her eyes were uneasy and she didn't care what was going on. All she wanted to do was see Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" She whispered.

The sand was becoming less rough and Kakashi was able to get close enough to the sphere of sand. He banged his fists against the sand sphere, "Open up! Kiroko come out!" Kakashi shouted covering his face from the sand. Kiroko heard Kakashi and she moved her hands as if she was making an opening, and a small hole was made.

"Kiroko! Are you okay?" Kakashi shouted. Kiroko looked at Kakashi sleepily and her eyes where still squinted. "Kakashi?" She whispered again. The hole got bigger and Kakashi was able to get inside. He ran to Kiroko and embraced his arms around her. "Kiroko, are you all right?" he asked.

"Kakashi!" Kiroko sobbed. She buried her face in his clothes and gripped onto his shirt. "W-why does it hurt…s-so…mu-much?" She said unsteadily since she was crying at the same time.

"What hurts?" he said as he held her out trying to analyze if she had any cut marks. She tried to show him where it hurt but then Tenna and Naruto's voice was calling Kakashi's name.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Tenna and Naruto both yelled banging into the sand ball. "Are you in there?" Naruto yelled. Kiroko then tucked her head back in her knees . "No, Kiroko. Talk to me" Kakashi trying to bring up Kiroko's head. Then suddenly with the flap of Kiroko's hand Kakashi flew out of the ball.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted as he saw Kakashi zoom out of the sand ball and hit a tree. Tenna took a peek inside the ball and saw Kiroko crouched up in a fetal position. Tenna could tell Kiroko was crying from the trembling. Then the sand covered up the hole Kakashi flew out of, so Kiroko wasn't visible anymore.

Sand started gusting harder again. "We have to find Gaara! He'll know what to do!" Naruto said as he covered his face from the rough blowing sand. "Someone should stay here, to make sure Kiroko doesn't do something crazy." Sakura said.

"I'll stay" Tenna said intrepidly. Everyone widened their eyes, "But Tenna!" Naruto started, "Kiroko will just go more insane if you stay with her!" Naruto said. "Did you forget she hates you, or did you breathe in some of her sand?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura punched Naruto on the head, "Shut up Naruto!

Tenna looked down solemnly and then looked back at the others, "Well what do you think you're all doing? Go and find Gaara!" She shouted to all of them. Naruto and Sakura stood up straight in shock and did a salute and then jumped off. Kakashi staggered to get up and walked towards Tenna. "I'll stay with you." He said weakly as he held onto this arm where it hurt most. "I was just about to get through to her but then everyone came and she freaked out and threw me out of her 'humble abode'" Kakashi said half sarcastically.

Tenna smirked and then looked up at Tiko. "I hope you're okay pal…" she said inside her head. "Hey do you hear that?" Kakashi said as he cupped his ear with his hand. Tenna then shut her eyes and tried to concentrate on the noise Kakashi was talking about.

"_Jensen-chan_…"

Tenna flickered her eyes opened. "I heard it! It was like Jensen-chan, or something…" She said. "Yeah, Kiroko is saying that." Kakashi said. Trying to approach the sand ball. "She wasn't just saying it sensei, it sounded more like she was crying it."

"Kiroko, please stop bawling and talk to me!" Kakashi shouted through the gusts of sand. There was no answer.

"C'mon Kiroko!" Tenna yelled banging her fists against the sand ball. Then suddenly a sand-like hand came out and grabbed Tenna. Tenna shrieked as the sand hand squeezed her. Then unexpectedly, Naruto's Rasengan broke the hand so that Tenna was free. Then someone from behind sprinted and caught Tenna before she fell. "Gaara!" She chimed happily. Gaara smiled and then looked at the sand sphere.

"She's in there?" Gaara asked to no one in particular. "Yeah, I think she's really upset. I was able to get inside before and she told me that something was hurting her." Kakashi informed. "Yeah, and just awhile ago she was crying 'Jensen-chan'" Tenna added.

"I have to see what's wrong with her." Gaara said easily dodging the fierce sand with his own sand. Every step Gaara took, his sand countered off Kiroko's with no problem. Tenna watched in awe how Gaara did this. Gaara got to the sand sphere and tried to break in, "Kiroko, it's Gaara! Let me in!" He shouted.

"Gaara-sensei?" Kiroko said getting up from her position. "Gaara-sensei!" she said trying to dig her way out. Sand was soon starting to disappear. "Kiroko!" Gaara said trying to move the sand out of the way so he can get her out, but the sand just kept filling up. "Sensei! Help me!" Kiroko yelled inside the sphere. Gaara tried doing jutsus to break in, but nothing was working. "Kiroko try doing some jutsus from the inside!" Gaara yelled to Kiroko. Kiroko did what she was ordered, but her attacks were not strong enough either.

_::Quick Flashback::_

"The "Kujaku Myohō" gives you an enormous amount of chakra. By yelling out "Kemono" your chakra can be used to create flight-capable wings on your back."

_::End of Flashback::_

"I got it!" Kiroko yelled. She backed up and then did the hand signs her brother taught her. "Kujaku Myohō!" Kiroko shouted. Chakra was flowing crazily all over Kiroko. "Wow…" she thought, "So this is what Jensen-chan was talking about…" she said to herself. "All right! _Kemono_!" Kiroko yelled and then shut her eyes.

"What's she yelling in there?" Tenna asked to no one in particular. Everyone took a step closer to the sand sphere but then the ball started to shake. "Gaara back up!" Kakashi yelled but it was too late. Large massive wings broke off the sand sphere and sent Gaara flying.

Kiroko was hovering in the air. The wings behind her back were not the same Jensen referred too. The wings Kiroko had were dark purple-ish and rough scale-ish like. They were like an anti version of the ones Jensen was talking about.

"Kiroko?!" Gaara said to no one in particular. Kiroko looked down at everyone. She had beaming red eyes and fangs formed inside her mouth. Then she charged at Gaara using all the wind power she had. Gaara set a barrier, Kiroko collided with the sand-like wall and budged her way through.

"Argh, she's just about as strong as me with those damn wings." Gaara said as he struggled to keep Kiroko from breaking the sand barrier. He then spread out his arms which sent a blaze of sand which pushed Kiroko back. She flapped her large wings which stopped the pressure of the sand and then sent out a huge gust with her massive wings. Everyone was floating in the air and was being slashed with the powerful strikes of the wind. Everyone yelled and then fell back to the ground.

Kiroko laughed manically and punched the air which sent out a powerful gust of wind at Gaara. "Gaara!" Tenna shouted.

"Gaara?" Kiroko said inside her head, her eyes turned back to normal but then she shook her head and then her eyes were bright red again.

"That's it!" Kakashi said to himself. "We have to remind her of the things that she cares for the most." Kakashi told the others. Kiroko was just about to charge at Gaara again, and Gaara was too beat up to make another strong steady barrier. Kiroko flapped her wings a bit and then flew with all her might aiming at Gaara.

Tenna was panicking. She ran to Gaara and tried to help him up. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. "What am I supposed to do…" Tenna yelled at herself. Tenna then remembered what Kakashi said.

"Kiroko! I know you! You wouldn't hurt Gaara! Your sensei!!" Tenna yelled. Kiroko was three feet away from Gaara. Her wings gently touched Tenna and Gaara as she stopped herself, then she flapped her wings behind her. "Gaara-sensei…" A raspy cold voice came out of Kiroko. Then a bright yellow light shined, Kiroko's wings dug back into her body.

"Ouch, that looks painful…" Naruto said. Sakura was about to punch Naruto, but Naruto was quick on his toes and stopped Sakura's fist with his own bare hands. "Gotcha!" he grinned and then chuckled.

When the light was gone Kiroko fell from the air. "Argh, Kiroko…" Gaara said as he struggled to move. "She'll hit hard." Gaara said. And before Gaara could say anymore, Kakashi caught Kiroko. Gaara smiled and then rested his head on Tenna.

Kakashi walked over to Gaara and Tenna and sat Kiroko down. "Gaara-sensei, Tenna…I'm sorry…" She said tiredly. Tenna and Gaara smiled warmly. "No problem" Tenna said happily. Kiroko looked at Gaara with no expression (she was really tired). Gaara nodded showing that he forgave Kiroko too. Kakashi helped Kiroko up, while Tenna helped Gaara up.

"Oh Tenna" Kiroko said softly. Tenna looked at Kiroko, Kiroko managed to spread a small smile across her face and pointed towards the tree where Tiko was. Tenna looked at where Kiroko pointed and saw the sand that held Tiko up started to fall apart. "Tiko!" Tenna said and ran to her furry friend before he fell. She caught him and hugged him softly. "Thank you, my friend" Tenna said to her faithful lemur.

"Hey Kiroko" Gaara said weakly. Kiroko looked at her sensei, "Yes?"

Gaara smiled, "I think that was the first time you actually looked at Tenna without having burning flames in your eyes."

Kiroko chuckled then she let out a soft gasp before losing her balance since she was exhausted. Gaara caught Kiroko before she fell down. Gaara wrapped his arms around Kiroko trying to hold her up. She took a deep breath, "Gaara-sensei, can we go home now?" Kiroko smiled as she rested her head on Gaara's chest.

"Yeah" Gaara said simply. Everyone smiled and took a sigh of relief that the worst was over and now they can all go back home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Tiko opened his eyes slowly and looked all around. "Is it over?" he asked Tenna

as he looked up at her, Tenna smiled and nodded at her furry friend. "Yeah Tiko. She's fine" she said as she cuddled her friend again.

Tiko give a sigh of relief and then spoke again. "Hey when she wakes up tell her I'm glad she's okay", he said as he disappeared. Tenna smiled at what Tiko said, and then turned towards the others.

"Ok guys should we get to the Inn?" she asked everyone. Naruto shouted with glee. "Yeah!!!!!!! But it looks like we gotta wait another year for the Chuunin exams. Hey Tenna maybe we can train together!!" Tenna rolled her eyes and looked at Naruto. "Ooh lucky me" she said sarcastically. Naruto looked at her confusingly while all the others laughed. They all then turned and then were on their way back to the Inn.

The Hokage was outside the inn waiting for them. He was indeed pleased that everyone was alive and okay.

"All right then!!!!! Lets go back home!!!" Yelled Naruto running around happily, but then Saratobi stopped him in his tracks. "I think its best for us to leave the traveling 'till tomorrow." He said quietly. Naruto's mouth hung open to what he just heard. The Hokage didn't mean it, or did he?

"WHAT??? BUT… BUT…" Naruto stammered. Saratobi calmly pointed to Gaara and Kiroko. "Your two friends need rest. So it'll be better if you all spend another night in this time period." Naruto sighed sadly and nodded.

Kakashi and Naruto took Gaara to the boy's room so he could rest. While Sakura and Tenna did the same for Kiroko. In the hallway the Hokage spoke. "Let them rest as long as they wish. Dinner is ready at the usual time. But for now the rest of please do what ever you please."

The Hokage took a bow and walked off. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Tenna all went outside since it was kinda nice and warm. Kakashi sat in the tree reading more of his book, Sakura was by the garden looking at pretty flowers while Naruto and Tenna were talking on a bench.

"So Tenna, when we eventually get in to the exams how well do you think you would do?" Naruto asked Tenna with his usual goofy grin. Tenna smiled sweetly at Naruto and then looked straight ahead. "Well if Kakashi sensei believe I can go far then so do I".

"You know Tenna. You remind me of Estuko at times." Naruto said with a little smile on his face. Tenna looked at him, then smiled and then looked up at the sky. Was she similar to Estuko?

Naruto nodded at his friend, he then took a deep breath and then spoke. "Hey Tenna can I ask you something?" he asked with a little smile on his face. Tenna didn't look at Naruto when he asked her the question but she smiled and nodded.

Naruto took in another deep breath. He didn't know how Tenna was going to react to the question he was gonna give her.

"Hey Tenna you know before we all went in search of Kiroko. You and Gaara were in the girls room. And when I came to find you, your faces were both red. What had been going on? Did you two see something not decent? Or was it all because of Gaara? Tell me Tenna. I won't say anything"

Tenna did remember clearly that moment that they had. Her face turned a shade of pink and started to giggle hysterically. "Oh Naruto you had to bring that up. Didn't ya? Ya Knucklehead…" said Tenna between her giggles.

Naruto was confused at his friend's weird behavior. He scratched his head and tried to calm her down.

"All right Tenna um calm… down…" Naruto said. He felt very comfortable at the moment. Tenna continued to giggle and Naruto couldn't help to think what was going on. He sighed as he gives up and asked Sakura if she could sort Tenna out. "Girls can be sooooooooooooo weird" he said to himself as he sat down at the edge of the bench.

Sakura came to Tenna to see what the problem was. "Hey Tenna ga,l what's up?" asked Sakura as she put her hand on Tenna's back. "Did that knucklehead of a friend say something embarrassing to you? 'Cause if he did I'll totally POW him!"

Tenna giggled a little more then whispered something in Sakura's ear. Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Then she squealed with happiness and started to giggle along with Tenna.

"Agh what's up?" Naruto kept saying to himself. "I hate it when girls get like this"

Saratobi then came out to tell everyone that dinner would be ready soon and that

Gaara and Kiroko would be rested enough to join them.

After a while of giggling, Tenna and Sakura decided to go check on Gaara and Kiroko to see if they are doing ok. They first of all went to check on Gaara. They both opened the door quietly and had a look in. Gaara was lying on his bed sleeping peacefully. Both Sakura and Tenna smiled then looked at each other.

"Aww Gaara looks so cute and innocent when he's sleeping, eh Tenna?" said Sakura as she nudged Tenna playfully. Tenna blushed a little then turned towards Sakura. "Yeah he does. I feel safe and warm every time I look at him." Tenna said softly.

Sakura smiled, she knew what was going on with Tenna now. Tenna smiled then closed the door quietly. She then had something come to her mind. "Hey Sakura, when we go back to our own time Gaara and the others will be leaving again right? After all the people of the Suna do need their Kazekage."

Sakura understood what Tenna meant. She looked down sadly and spoke. "You aren't gonna be used to not having him around right?" Tenna nodded to Sakura. "I'm gonna miss him terribly."

Sakura rubbed Tenna's back. They both went to check up on Kiroko. She was snuggled very warmly under her blankets. After checking up on her, Sakura and Tenna went back outside with Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi had these weird feelings. He had these feelings about Kiroko and he didn't know why. Kiroko was just a teenage girl. But then again right now Kakashi is just s teenage boy. Should he tell Kiroko herself about all these feelings he has for her?

All these thoughts were going through his mind. Then someone sat next to him on the tree, He turned to look at who it was...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Kakashi saw a shadow cast upon him so he turned around. "Oh hey Tenna"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei…you looked like you had a lot on your mind so I thought you needed someone to talk to." Tenna smiled graciously and then sat down next to her sensei.

"It's just that, when we go back to our present time I'm going to go back to being 26years old…" Kakashi stated. Tenna titled her head to the side, "Yeah…and how is this making you upset?" Tenna pondered for a second and then perked up her head, "Kiroko?"

Kakashi turned a bright shade of pink and smiled underneath his mask. Tenna giggled for a second, "Kakashi-sensei, you know even though you're wearing a mask doesn't mean that I can't see you blush." Tenna said as she poked her sensei playfully.

"I don't know why though. I mean at first it was whatever. She was a girl who had a crush on me, but I've gotten attached to her that I just don't want to be so much older then her." Kakashi explained.

"You mean you want to like…grow up with her?" Tenna rose an eye brow. Kakashi looked up at the sky and his eyes looked dazed as the flowing clouds passed by. "I don't know. I think that's what my conscience is telling me." Kakashi said.

Tenna put her hand on Kakashi's shoulder and was about to speak until a white spikey haired boy popped up in between them. "Aha! Jiraiya's here! Did ya miss me?" Jiraiya exclaimed and looked at Tenna. "I still haven't forgotten about you honey." Jiraiya said as he winked at Tenna.

Tenna blushed and a sweat sigh appeared on her head. "Hey Jiraiya"

Jiraiya did one of his goofy grins and put his arm around Tenna. "How about you and me go walk around the park…holding hands…sitting side by side at bench…feeding each other ice cream…" Jiraiya said with a seductive tone of voice.

Tenna turned to Kakashi to see his response to all this, but Kakashi laid down on the grass and gazed at the sky. "Let's go Tenna baby" Jiraiya said pulling Tenna up. Tenna flew up and looked at Kakashi, "Umm sensei? Sensei…" Tenna said trying to get Kakashi's attention. But all Kakashi did was scratch his head and then continued staring at the clouds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back in the bedrooms Kiroko was having another dream, but this time it wasn't about her past. She was dreaming about Kakashi and herself. Crazy, yes? "Kakashi…I do! I do!" Kiroko said loudly in her sleep.

"Kiroko?" Gaara said as he shook his student so she could wake up. "Hmm?" She said as she rubbed her eyes open. "Oh hey Gaara-sensei" She said as she sat up. "What were you dreaming about? Seemed Kakashi was in it…" Gaara said raising an eye brow in suspicion.

Kiroko giggled nervously and then scratched the back of her head. "Well maybe…I don't know. He is really cute and all." Kiroko blushed. Gaara looked at Kiroko and shook his head in disapproval, "Kiroko, when we all get back to our present time, you do know that Kakashi will be 26 again." Gaara explained.

"But Gaara-sensei, isn't there a way for him to stay that age when we get back home?" Kiroko said getting out of the covers and going to the mirror. Gaara stood up from the bed across from Kiroko's and stood behind his student. "I don't know if there is way, but I think Kakashi would better off turn back to his real age." Gaara said.

"But sensei…I just can't lose him like this…" Kiroko said looking at Gaara. Gaara's eyes wandered around the room, trying to ignore eye contact with Kiroko.

"If you really care for him, then you will let him do what he was destined to be. A 26 year old jounin copy ninja of the leaf village." Gaara stated. Kiroko looked down and actually had a frown of her face. "Go talk to him. See what he thinks about this." Gaara said. "All right, I will" Kiroko said bushing her hair quickly and then running out of the room.

She looked in the boy's room, the dining room, and even in the Hokage's room, but Kakashi wasn't there. "Where could he be…" Kiroko said as she walked out of the Inn. Then she saw Naruto and Sakura sitting at a bench. Kiroko ran and snuck up behind them. "One…two…three" Kiroko counted and then shouted "Byaa!!" as she jumped over the bench surprising Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto yelled the loudest and almost fell of the bench. "Kiroko! What's the big idea!?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi shot up from the grass once he heard Kiroko's name. "Tsk tsk Naruto, you won't get Estuko if you keep flirting with Sakura." Kiroko said as she wagged her finger at Naruto playfully.

Naruto turned a bright shade of pink in a matter of seconds. He tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Sakura blushed but not that much, and then she got up from the bench. Kiroko giggled, "I was joking Sakura…"

"I know, but still…I almost forgot I was actually sitting next to this knuckle-head." Sakura said as she leaned on the bench.

Kakashi got up and walked over to the others. "Hey Kiroko, glad you're as good as new." Kakashi said as he put his arm around Kiroko. "Yeah…umm…Kakashi, can we talk?" Kiroko said as she placed her hand on his chest. "Sure" he said as he pulled her away from Naruto and Sakura.

"What's up?" he said as they walked down the path. "Well it's about the whole time traveling thing. I know it's silly but I have feelings for you and I don't know how it's going to be when we go back to our present time." Kiroko said.

"I know, I was thinking about the same thing…and I sort of…have these weird emotions for you too." Kakashi exclaimed, avoiding eye contact with Kiroko. "I might have to give up being a jounin ninja…and I'm not sure if I can be a sensei anymore…"

Kiroko had a smile on her face until Kakashi started talking about the negative parts about going back as a teen. "Kakashi, someone wise once told me…if you really care for someone you can't stop them from doing what they were destined to be." Kiroko said as she stopped walking. "What are you trying to say?" Kakashi asked half confused. Kiroko began to get tears in her eyes, "I don't think anything between us would ever happen…" she said as her voice cracked. Then she turned around and started walking back to where Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi expression was shocked. He didn't know what to do. Go after Kiroko? Just forget about the conversation and go back home and turn back to his real age?

"I gotta go see the Hokage…" Kakashi said as he teleported to the Hokage's room in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi knocked on the door and once he heard the approval to go in he opened the door. "Lord Hokage, can I please have a word with you?" Kakashi said as he closed the door behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraiya and Tenna were at a lake, and the sun was already setting. "Maybe it's time to go back…" Tenna said uncomfortably as Jiraiya had his arm over her shoulders. "Just a little bit longer…" Jiraiya said as he tried to make an attempt to grab Tenna's ass. "Nuh uh" Tenna said as she grabbed his hand from behind.

Then from out of the dark, came a kunai aiming straight for Tenna. Jiraiya luckily caught the kunai with his bare hand and threw it back to see if he can catch the intruder. "Come out coward!" Jiraiya said as he stood in front of Tenna protectively. "Stay behind me Tenna, I'll make sure no one harms you. You have my word." Jiraiya said as he took his attack position.

"Don't shoot, it's just me." A younger version of Orochimaru came out of the dark. "Sorry I thought she was an outsider that was taking you away or something." He said.

"Oh Orochimaru, you worry too much. This is Tenna. My_ good_ friend." Jiraiya said as he winked at Tenna. Tenna smiled and thought about what Jiraiya said. "_I guess he really does care about me_…" Tenna said inside her head.

"Hey I really think it's time to go back" Tenna exclaimed. Jiraiya nodded and waved to Orochimaru, and then they started walking back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All right everyone. I think it's time you all went home." The Hokage said as everyone was reunited. "Aww kicking us out Lord Hokage? Don't you like us anymore?" Kiroko said with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't mind her, she just likes to act." Gaara said putting his hand on her head.

The Hokage smiled, "I'm going to miss you most of all little one. You were sure a lot to handle. Good luck with her Gaara." Saratobi said. Gaara nodded.

"Okay! Let's go back home already!!!!" Naruto shouted impenitently.

"Wait. Before we go…Kiroko can I talk to you for a second." Kakashi said grabbing Kiroko by the hand. "Umm sure…" Kiroko said uneasily. Gaara rose an eye brow at his student, Kiroko shrugged and then walked with Kakashi down the hallway.

"I know we spoke about this. But I realized that I want to grow up all over again but this time I want to do it with you." Kakashi said. Kiroko had a smile spread across her face, "But what about your title back at home and your job?" Kiroko asked.

"I still know my techniques and I'm still a jounin ninja in the inside. My body just changed in size. I'll talk about that with the Hokage back at home." Kakashi said. "All I want to do is spend my time with you."

Kiroko's smile turned into a grin and she was so happy she almost got tears of joy. "Oh Kakashi…" She said. Then she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kakashi held onto her legs so she wouldn't fall back. She pulled down his mask slowly and before she knew it, he pressed his warm lips against hers. After a few seconds they pulled back, "Ready to go home?" Kiroko asked happily. "Only if you are" Kakashi smiled as he put his mask back up. Kiroko jumped off and held onto Kakashi's hand.

They both walked back to the others who were waiting patiently for the two kiddies to come back from their "talk". The Hokage winked at Kakashi without anyone watching, Kakashi did a thumbs up signifying that everything worked out fine. It seems Saratobi knew about the whole thing from the little talk he had with Kakashi earlier.

"All right Kiroko, do the same jutsu you did on the time scroll before." The Hokage exclaimed. Kiroko nodded and summoned her sand out and embroiled it around the scroll like before. The scroll glowed and floated up on the air.

"Well it was nice meeting you Young Lord Hokage" Kiroko said as she did a peace sign and grinned. She knew she was going to get scolded for saying that so she touched the scroll quickly and was sucked in. Kakashi waved and jumped in with her. "Sorry for her rude comment Lord Hokage" Gaara said before he jumped in. "Yay! Finally we're going back home! Woohoo!!!" Naruto as he jumped in.

"He sure if a hyper one…" The Hokage said. "Yeah, trying being with him every day." Sakura said and then jumped in. Tenna was about to jump in but then paused. "Tell Jiraiya that I'll see him _really_ soon." Tenna smiled and then jumped in last before the scroll shut tight.

Everyone yelled as they fell in a bright light vortex, then before they knew it they all fell on top of each other. Kiroko luckily landed on top of Gaara. "We're back" She said softly as she spread a smile on her face.

"We're home! We're home, we're home, we're home!!!" Naruto said gleefully as he jumped for joy. "We're---ahhh Kakashi-sensei!!? You're still a teenager!" Naruto shouted surprisingly.

Kakashi looked at himself and to his luck the Hokage worked his magic and _was_ able to leave Kakashi's age by changing some stuff in the scroll. "Yeah, we'll I'm planning on starting a new beginning." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. "What about your title and being our sensei? You are still our sensei, right?" Tenna asked.

"I hope so. I mean I still know all my jounin techniques. I have to speak to the Hokage. Hopefully I can find her as soon as possible." Kakashi said.

"Gaara! Kiroko!" A voice from the distance shouted. Everyone turned around and saw Kankuro and Temari running towards them. "Kankuro-chan!" Kiroko shouted joyfully. Once Kankuro was close enough, Kiroko jumped on him and gave him a breath taking hug. "I missed you brother." Kiroko said.

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro said as she pulled Kiroko off. "You guys have been gone for like five minutes…"

Everyone had their mouths hanging open with widened eyes. They've been in the past for about a day or two, and only five minutes have passed in the present time. "So where did you guys go?" Temari asked curiously. "We went to the past. Thirteen years back." Gaara exclaimed.

"It was awesome Temari-chan!" Kiroko said happily as she also gave Temari a hug. "Yeah, but we've been in the past for two days and only a few minutes passed by here? How is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows…" Kakashi said. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other with confused looks. "What's so confusing guys?" Kiroko asked. "Well…when the scroll shut closed, Kankuro and I tried to open it but when it didn't budge an inch we decided to go to the Hokage, but then we heard a loud bang and you guys came back."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Wow…" Tenna said to herself.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! IF ONLY 5 MINUTES PASSED, THAT MEANS THE CHUUNIN EXAMS ARE STILL BEING HELD!!!" Naruto shouted. "TENNA WE DON'T HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER YEAR!" Naruto started jumping insanely and ran around in circles happily. "Okay then Naruto, let's go inside before it starts." Tenna said pulling Naruto. "Yeah!!" Naruto said and ran towards the entrance door.

Konohamaru came out, "Hey boss, hey boss are you coming inside?" Konohmaru asked. "Ahh Konohamaru! It's been a long time!!!" Naruto said as he gave Konohamaru a hug. "Uhh boss? Why are you hugging me? I just finished seeing you awhile ago…"

Naruto chuckled, "You have no idea Konohamru…" Konohamaru titled his head and then smiled.

"All right, Tenna, Naruto can I talk to you for a minute." Kakashi said. (A/N: Déjà vu? xD )

"Oh no Kakashi-sensei! This is how everything all started!" Naruto said crossing his arms. "I'll see you inside boss." Konohamaru said as he went back inside. "Wait Konohamaru!" Naruto said petrified that the same thing was going to happen again.

"Shut up knuckle-head!" Tenna said punching Naruto upside the head and dragging him over to the teenaged Kakashi. "I just wanted to tell you guys I wish you the best of luck, and that I know you will make me proud." He said.

"Aww Kakashi-sensei…" Tenna said and then hugged her younger aged sensei. "Yeah thanks sensei, you can count on us!" Naruto said doing a thumbs up sign.

As Tenna and Naruto turned around a half sized wooden pole was shot and flew between Kakashi, Naruto, and Tenna.

"Whoops…I missed." A voice said from behind the group with an evil tone. A girl wearing a yellow outfit with a green shirt, and with light brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, and also wearing a Grass Village forehead protector substituting for a headband, walked in front of them and grabbed her wooden pole that was thrown.

"Hey you jerk! You could've really hurt someone!" Tenna shouted at the girl angrily. The girl turned around and looked Tenna straight in the eye. The girl's eyes were cold dark green. "Oh my, her eyes…they looked like they've been through a lot pain…" Tenna said inside her head.

Naruto just stood thunderstruck, he had no comments. "Save you're fighting for the exams." Kakashi told the girl. The girl turned to Kakashi and her face seemed to have changed emotion. Even though her facial expression didn't change, you can tell by her eyes that she was shocked for some reason.

She smirked and then spat at Kakashi's feet. "Oh _no_ she did not!" Kiroko said as she was about to approach the girl, but Gaara pulled her back. Kakashi just stared at the girl with an irritated look. The girl looked back, showing no emotion. She then turned around and went inside.

"Hmph, jerk…" Tenna muttered.

Naruto just stood still. His face didn't change, it was still stunned. "Naruto?" Tenna said waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Naruto? Do you read me?" Tenna said.

Naruto's eyes were bulging out, he was totally shocked. "Is t-that really you?" Naruto whispered to himself.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tenna shook Naruto softly to make him come back to reality. "Naruto? Naruto what's up?" she asked him slightly worried. Naruto shook his head and turned to Tenna. "Tenna don't you think that girl looks familiar?" he asked her. Tenna tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. "Kinda.. Why do you ask?" she asked feeling a little scared now. Naruto shook his head and walked through the doors.

"Naruto….." Tenna said sadly. All the sudden they heard a familiar voice. "Hey Tenna wait a minute," Tenna turned around and saw Jiraiya. He was out of breath and it seems he was running. "Um hello Jiraiya. What's up?" she asked him. Jiraiya smirked and grasped her hand. "I came here to root for ya sweetie. I just got the feeling to come and see you." Tenna nodded and smiled. "Thanks Jiraiya I promise I'll do well for you too."

Jiraiya smiled and brought his face closer to hers. Gaara was getting annoyed by Jiraiya's actions and was about to say something but Kakashi stopped him.

"You know what. You are such an angel. Who ever ends up being with you will be the luckiest guy ever". Jiraiya said in a nice comforting voice.

Tenna smiled and blushed a little. "You know you're the only adult said something like that to me in a long time. Never got any nice comments like that from my dad, that's for sure."

Jiraiya smiled and patted her on the head, "I have a feeling that we met somewhere before Tenna." He then walked up to where Gaara and Kakashi were standing.

Tenna then turned to Kiroko. "Hey Kiroko, did ya forget you are in these exams too? Come on girl, lets go!" She said as she smiled. Kiroko smirked she then nodded to her sensei and to Kakashi, then went to Tenna's side. "Let's kick ass out there Tenna! Let's show 'em girl power!!!" Tenna and Kiroko did thumbs up and walked in.

Gaara slapped his forehead when he heard Kiroko say she was going to 'Kick ass'. "Oh boy, I bet Temari teaches her these phrases…" Kakashi sighed and turned to Gaara.

"You stayed at his age so you can be with Kiroko right?" Gaara asked Kakashi, but looking straight ahead. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. He didn't know what Gaara was planning on doing. "Oh uh…you kinda noticed?"

Gaara let out a deep sigh and looked at Kakashi. "Look if you two start a relationship or something. Just promise me you'll take care of her." Then he walked inside. Kakashi was really surprised of what Gaara just said. Then he quickly followed after Gaara. "Wait Gaara hold it!!! You have strong feelings for someone too right? Gaara!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto, Tenna, Kiroko and the others had to go the classroom where the written exams were being held. It was mostly likely that Ibiki was the one who was gonna be the test tutor again. They all took deep breaths and walked in to the classroom. Ninjas from all the villages were there. Most of them all looked mean and nasty.

Kiroko gulped a little and hid behind Tenna and Naruto. Naruto then let out a wail. "Oh man the written exams!!! I hate the written exams" Tenna put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto. I'll help ya out" she said smiling. Naruto smiled too and then looked at Kiroko. "Hey what's up?" he asked her raising an eyebrow. Kiroko pointed to all the ninjas,"These guys are creepy and scary looking." She said nervously.

Naruto smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Kiroko. If anything happens, me and Tenna will protect you." Kiroko smiled to what Naruto just said.

Naruto looked over to the other side of the room and saw the girl they met earlier. She was leaning on a desk. She noticed Naruto looking at her so she stared at him coldly. Naruto gulped, but then gave her a somewhat glare. The girl then shifted her eyes to something else. Naruto's action was starting to confuse Tenna and Kiroko. The trio just stood there, waiting for Ibiki to arrive. All the sudden Konohamaru and the others walked up to them. "Hey boss we wish you and the others the best of luck". Naruto smiled and walked away with Konohamaru to move away from Tenna. "Thanks Konohamaru. But you know, Tenna wants to wish you the best of luck too." Naruto smirked as he looked over at Tenna. Tenna noticed that the boys were looking over at her, so she smiled and gave a small wave.

Konohamaru was surprised at what he just heard. "Really boss?" he asked Naruto. Naruto nodded, "Yup! She says you're cute." He said as he had one of his goofy grins. Konohamaru give out a small gasp and then blushed a little. He then chuckled. "I'm gonna say hello to Tenna."

Konohamaru ran up to Tenna and Kiroko (Even though he hasn't met Kiroko yet). "Hi there" he said cheerfully. Both girls stopped talking and then looked at the young ninja. "Oh hi Konohamaru" Tenna said. "Are you and your team ready for this?" She asked.

Konohmaru smiled and nodded proudly. "Yup we have been practicing months on end for this." Tenna smiled at him and the scrambled up his hair. "You guys are gonna do great" she said. Konohmaru blushed, "Thanks Tenna" he said modestly.

Then all the sudden Naruto butted in. "I bet you're totally gonna fail this test." Naruto teased. Konohamaru glared at Naruto and crossed his arms. Tenna and Kiroko bonked Naruto across the head. "Naruto you are such a JERK!!" yelled Kiroko. Kiroko's action made all the other ninjas staring at her. Kiroko gulped nervously, but luckily Ibiki came in to the classroom. "All right everyone, lets get this started. Everyone pick a number and sit down." Everyone did as Ibiki ordered. The written exams were about to begin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara stopped walking and turned to face Kakashi. Kakashi give a sigh of relief and spoke, "You know Gaara, if you do really care for someone its best to tell them how you feel about them. 'Cause if you don't you'll regret it. They might end up with someone else." Kakashi said.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed irritatingly, "But what if I already told _that someone_ how I feel..." Gaara said hoping Kakashi would finally shut up.

Kakashi then thought about what Naruto told him back in the past. "Gaara when you and Tenna went searching in the bedrooms what happened? Naruto told me Tenna went all pink and bubbly. Did you have something to do with it?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Gaara looked at Kakashi disheveled. Gaara eye's shifted and he just stared at the ground. He thought to himself, "Why are people talking about me and Tenna's little encounter in the room all of a sudden…"

Kakashi squinted his eyes and looked at Gaara squirm. "Gaara?" He asked suspiciously. Gaara looked at Kakashi and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about." Gaara said simply and then started to walk. Kakashi's mouth hung open, he was confused and irritated at Gaara's response. "That's not fair Gaara! I told you everything going on with me and Kiroko. I expect you to do the same." Kakashi stated catching up with Gaara.

"Okay…I _would_ tell you if anything happened, and _nothing_ happened. So drop it." Gaara said glaring his evil eyes at Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't help but gulp when he looked into Gaara's eyes. Those turquoise colored eyes were something that no one could forget, especially if they were giving you a death glare.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto, Tenna, and Kiroko all got a number and then found each other again. "Oh god Naruto, don't ever leave my side again. I went up to get my number and I was already lost, and I was getting nasty looks by those another ninjas…" Tenna said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah same here" Kiroko said clinging onto Tenna's arm. Tenna rubbed Kiroko's back for comfort and then noticed the girl that spat at Kakashi, getting her number. "You know, I'm gonna go confront that girl" Tenna said leaving the group and walking up to the girl.

"Sorry Tenna, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" Naruto said looking at Tenna, but then she walked off. "Huh? Where's she going?" Naruto asked Kiroko. "Didn't you hear her? She's going to face the girl that threw the stick at you guys." Kiroko said with a smirk. "I hope she shows her whose boss!" Kiroko said taking a punch at the air.

"What?!" Naruto shouted surprisingly. Then he moved his head to every corner of the room, then he spotted them. "Tenna!" He shouted, but was no use because Tenna didn't hear him.

"Hey you" Tenna said approaching the girl. The girl didn't turn around. The girl looked at her number carefully and then put it in her pocket. "Hey you!!" Tenna yelled again. The girl looked straight at the ground and slowly turned to Tenna and just stared at her. "I wanna have a little chat with you" Tenna said getting closer to the girl. "Where do you get off throwing something at me and my friends and then spitting at my sensei?" Tenna said aggravated.

"That teenager was your sensei?" The girl asked, not really sounding interested. Tenna crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah, and you spat at his feet. I don't know where you come from, but here, that's called being disrespectful." Tenna said angrily.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a big mouth but a small brain?" The girl smirked and then turned around. Tenna pushed the girl furiously, "Was that just an insult?" Tenna said raising her eye brows. No shit sherlock…" The girl said bitterly. Tenna was actually about to physically do harm to the girl but luckily Naruto grabbed Tenna in time.

"Tenna, stop it! You can get kicked out of the exams!" Naruto yelled at his friend. "I'm doing this for your own good." He added. Tenna huffed and then calmed down, "You're right" she said.

"Yeah, you should listen to your friend. Atleast there's someone in here that has brains." The girl smirked evilly and then walked away.

Naruto blushed slightly as Tenna was fuming with anger. "That bitch! Who does she think she is?" Tenna shouted to no one in particular. Tenna turned to face her friend, "Naruto, why are you blushing?" Tenna asked curiously, then her eyes widened. "Oh no! You are not falling for her! Just keep high hopes for Estuko." Tenna said pulling Naruto away from the scene and taking him to where Kiroko was standing.

Naruto grinned, "Yup, high hopes for Estuko it is" he said as he eyed the girl walk the opposite way.

In half an hour everyone was ready to begin the exams. Unfortunately Tenna and Naruto were separated from each other, including Kiroko. Tenna actually finished the exam quickly, while Kiroko and Naruto struggled with the test. Naruto remembered from the last exam that all he really had to do was stay strong and not quit and not walk away from the exam. He just hoped Tenna and Kiroko knew about that too. So Naruto laid his head down and waited for the test to be over.

Kiroko, on the other hand, tried everything possible to look at her neighbors' paper without getting caught. She got some of the answers, she didn't finish the exam. She watched as other ninjas squirm and leave the written exam room. "Wow, they're giving up just like that?" Kiroko said to herself as she watched more ninjas leave the room.

When time ran out Kiroko worried as she had to drop her pencil. She was a nervous wreck since she didn't finish the exam. "Oh god, now I'm never going to make it to be a Chuunin…Gaara-sensei will be so disappointed…" Kiroko said depressingly inside her head.

"All right, you all passed." The test coordinator announced. Everyone, excluding Naruto, shot up and let out a huge sigh of relief. Kiroko jumped out of her seat and yelled gleefully, "Woohoo!"

"Okay, please everyone take your seat as your next test will be announced." And then like the teacher said, Anko, a female ninja jumped through the window. "All right, count all the people in this room. Because by the time the second part exam is over, there's going to be less then half of you making it to the third part of the exam."

Kiroko and Tenna gasped and looked at each other from across the room. Naruto rested his head on the desk, this wasn't something new to him. "Next up, The Forest of Death" Naruto smiled anxiously.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Anko smirked and slammed her hands down on the desk. "All right then. All of you, meet at the area at 10 AM tomorrow morning." There was a pause and then she spoke again. "Okay, you are dismissed."

Everyone left the classroom. Naruto jumped around happily with Kiroko and Tenna walking behind him. "Yay! Now that's over we can concentrate on the forest of death." Naruto chanted.

Kiroko gulped, "That sounds really dangerous Naruto…" She said nervously.

Naruto turned around and smiled at Kiroko. "Don't worry squirt. I've been in that forest before. I'll protect you." Naruto said scrambling Kiroko's hair.

Kakashi and Gaara were waiting in the hallway. Kakashi was looking at Gaara nervously, hoping Gaara wouldn't do anything crazy from how he was looking at Kakashi. Kakashi then turned and saw Naruto, Tenna and Kiroko walking towards him and Gaara. "Hey guys" Kakashi called out. Naruto smiled and ran up to Kakashi and Gaara.

"Well how did you guys do?" Kakashi asked them. Naruto smirked and then rubbed the back of his head. "We all passed the test with flying pigs. Kakashi looked at him confusingly while Tenna shook her head. "Naruto you idiot…the saying is passed with flying _colors_ not pigs."

Kakashi chuckled then spoke. "Well that's good" he said happily. Gaara nodded at Kiroko to say well done. Kiroko squealed with happiness and then wrapped her arms around her sensei. Then she ran to Kakashi and hugged him. Everyone then stared at each other, except for the hugging couple. Naruto looked confusedly at them, while Gaara and Tenna looked the other way.

Naruto broke the silence. "In relation to the exams, Tenna nearly started a fight with that girl we met earlier". Kakashi turned to look at Tenna. He shook his head. "Oh Tenna…you didn't…" he said sadly.

Tenna turned around to face her sensei. "What? She started it" she said. Then Naruto butted in, "Yeah but you are the one who walked up to her" he said to his friend.

"Yeah well, I had something to say." She replied as she turned to face Naruto. Naruto was feeling annoyed. "You should've just dropped it" Naruto growled.

Tenna was starting to feel annoyed too. "I can't keep my emotions inside of me! I had to call her out." Tenna sassed back.

An argument started off between Naruto and Tenna. Kakashi was shocked at this. This was the first time Naruto and Tenna talked to each other like that. "C'mon guys, please don't fight" Kiroko said as she tried to calm them down.

"Stay out of this Kiroko" Naruto snapped, he then turned back to face Tenna. Kiroko eyes widened in shock, Naruto just scolded her. She looked down and was feeling really low.

"You have to take things further, don't you? You just can't leave them alone!" Naruto yelled.

"I can't!!!! Not when someone treats my friends like a piece of dirt" she yelled back.

Naruto shook his head. "You're absolutely right, Tenna. A friend shouldn't treat a friend like that. That's why you made Estuko leave Konoha!" Naruto said angrily but then froze. He couldn't believe what he just said.

Tenna froze also and took a step back. "Naruto…how could you say that…" She said close to tears. Kakashi shook his head in disappointment at Naruto and put a hand on Tenna's shoulder.

Naruto sighed roughly, "Hey Tenna, I'm sorry…" Naruto said. "I was just heated, I didn't mean it…I…I…ahh forget it. I'm just really sorry." Naruto said as he sulked.

"Hey I'm sorry too Naruto" Tenna said. Naruto rose up his head and looked at Tenna gratefully. "Really? Thanks Tenna!" Naruto said and then wrapped his arms around her giving her a tight hug. "Ack Naruto too tight…too tight…Naruto I can't breathe!" said Tenna in a choking voice. "Oops sorry" Naruto said and he let her go. The others just smiled.

"It's a good thing that they can't stay mad at each other" said Kakashi. Kiroko nodded, "Yup imagine what It be like if they fell out." Naruto turned to face them. "I can't ever stay mad at cute Tenna Wenna " Naruto said as he pinched Tenna's cheek. Tenna slapped his hand playfully, and the two friends laughed. Naruto, Estuko and Tenna used to give each other silly names like that all the time. The 3 of them always did fun stuff together.

Gai and Lee came over to the group. "Hey Ka……" Gai started, but then froze. He was shocked to see a teenaged Kakashi standing before him. His mouth was hung wide open. "Kakashi?! What happened to you?" Gai asked thunderstruck.

"It's a long story…" Kakashi said as he put his arm around Kiroko. Kiroko giggled and looked at Kakashi.

Gai rose and eye brow and scratched the back of his head. "Do you expect me to wait until you're ready to tell me why you're like 20 years younger then me?!" Gai said aloud.

"Try thirteen years younger Gai. We're not that old…" Kakashi chuckled.

"Ahhh Kakashi!! Why do you have to act so cool?!" Gai yelled inside his head. "Well I don't want to be the last to hear about this Kakashi." Gai said crossing his arms. Kakashi nodded and Gai just had no choice but to give in and sigh.

The whole time Lee was looking at Tenna, while Gaara was watching Lee very carefully.

He remembered clearly with that incident a year ago. Kiroko, also, disliked Lee but Kakashi had his arm around her already so she didn't want to ruin the moment to go punch Lee in the face for hurting her sensei from the passed year.

"Hi Tenna" Lee said as he slightly blushed. Tenna looked at him. "Oh hi Lee. Nice to see ya" she said smiling. "Tenna, can I ask you something?" Lee asked nervously.

Tenna nodded, "Sure thing Lee. Shoot." Lee took a deep breath and spoke. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in a begging tone. Tenna's eyes went big with shock, Naruto laughed and Kiroko exploded with laughter unexpectedly, Gaara's eyes looked like they were going t pop out of his eye socket, and Gai was arguing with Kakashi about something unimportant so they really didn't hear anything.

A sweat sigh appeared on to Tenna's head. "Um Lee, I'm sorry but no." she said as she shook her head. Lee hung his head down. "Why?" he asked her. Tenna sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Awwww Lee I think you're really sweet. I really do like you and all but not in that way. I can just see you as my friend."

"Awwwww but Tenna!" Lee whined and hung his head down again. First he got rejected by Sakura and now Tenna. Tenna sighed and turned to her friends. "All right I'm off to my apartment now."

Naruto turned round to face her. "What?? You are not coming to have dinner with

us?" he asked her miserably. Tenna shook her head. "Aw sorry not today Naruto. I think I've had enough fun for awhile. I gotta prepare for tomorrow. I'm thinking of getting a new outfit, and my hair's grown out so I gotta figure out something with that, and then I'll take like an hour long hot bath and just relax." Tenna said.

"Ugh, girls…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Any of you guys are welcome to come along and say hi later if you want. I love the company. If not I'll see y'all tomorrow." She smiled as she did a hand sign. And in an instant Tenna disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kiroko giggled as a little leaf landed on her nose.

Kakashi and Gai were talking about the exams, while Kiroko went to bug Naruto. Lee smirked a little, "Ha shes just playing hard to get." He said quietly hoping no one would hear. He noticed Gaara staring at him. "Oh hey Gaara. What's up?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Gaara looked at Lee and ignored his question. Lee gulped as he stared into Gaara's breath taking lethal eyes. "Gaara? You okay?" Lee asked as he rose an eye brow in suspicion and uncertainty. Gaara narrowed his eyes and just glared at Lee for another 5 seconds. Gaara then turned to the others, "I'm going to go check into an Inn with Temari and Kankuro." Gaara said, then he disappeared in a gust of sand.

"Ahh Gaara-sensei! What about me!?" Kiroko yelled into the gust of sand, but it was too late, Gaara was already gone. Kiroko slung her head down, "Oh great…" she muttered.

"It's okay, it gives us some alone time" Kakashi whispered seductively into Kiroko's ear. A tingle came up Kiroko's spine when Kakashi whispered into her ear. She looked at him and smiled. "Well, I'll see you around Gai" Kakashi said as he put his arm around Kiroko again and walked out.

"What's up with them all of a sudden? Leaving me all alone with nothing to do." Naruto said sadly. "You wanna do something?" Lee offered.

"Nah, I'm gonna go and complete a little mission that I've thought about in the exam room. See ya later Lee" Naruto waved as he ran out. Lee had a confused look on his face, "You can never know what that guy is thinking. First he complains that he's alone and has nothing to do. Then when someone offers to do something with him he changes his mind and wants to be alone." Lee shook his head. "Oh boy…that's Naruto for ya"

0000000000000000000000000000000

As Naruto ran out of the building he slowed down and looked around. "I wonder if she's out here…" Naruto said to himself. "Oh I know!" He said. He ran to a tree and climbed up and sat on a branch. "I'll get a bird's eye view from up here"

Naruto looked everywhere but didn't find who he was searching for. Then he heard something behind him. He turned around and heard a tune being played by some sort of flute. "Who's playing that?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around. "It's a really nice song" he smiled as he rocked his head with the beat of the tune. And before he knew it, the branch couldn't hold him up anymore and he fell, head first on the grassy plain.

Naruto noticed the noise had stopped. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" a feminine voice said from behind him. Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm all right" As Naruto slowly looked up, he noticed he found who he was looking for. "Oh!" He said accidentally out loud. He looked at the girl carefully. She wasn't wearing the same outfit she had on before. She had a yellow shirt, matching yellow shorts with a red belt, a sword attached behind her back, a yellow cat hat that covered half of her headband, brown boots, and long ears. "Wha?! She has long ears!!" Naruto shouted inside his head, shocked that the girl had long elf like ears. "I hope this really is…well you know…and not some girl that looks just like her. Hmm maybe she has a twin sister with elf ears." Naruto said inside his head as he pondered his questions.

The girl titled her head to the side and then smiled. "Oh you're the one who stopped that girl from starting a fight with me." She said naively. "Yeah, I didn't want either of you to get kicked out or anything." Naruto blushed slightly.

"Yeah, besides I would've kicked her ass if she even touched me again." The girl said. Naruto rose an eye brow, "Well she's pretty strong too, ya know"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really care what anyone says anymore." The girl said looking passed Naruto. "So what were you doing up in a tree?" The girl asked. Naruto grinned, "I was just checking out the scenery" Naruto lied as he chuckled nervously.

"Mhmm…" The girl said as she sat down next to him. They were both looking straight ahead of them, as the sun was still shining bright and the clouds flowed by. "Did you happen to hear some sort of noise before?" Naruto asked. "It wasn't a bad noise, it was like a peaceful tune" Naruto added.

The girl smiled, "Oh that was me. I was practicing my ocarina." She said as she took out a blue colored, weird shaped, instrument that had a small tube on the top, and small holes around it. "Oh so you were playing those tunes?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded, "You wanna hear one that I've been perfecting on?" She asked graciously. Naruto nodded excitedly and looked at the girl with his curious blue eyes. The girl took a deep breath in and blew into the ocarina. (A/N: The tune she's playing is really Zelda's Lullaby)

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled as the tune was being played. It wasn't even a long song either, it was like eight seconds long, but it was very soothing. "Wow you're really good at playing that thing." Naruto said after the girl finished playing the song. "Yeah well, between you and me this instrument is one of my attacks in a battle." The girl said.

"What? How?" Naruto asked interestingly. "Well as I play the ocarina I have to transfer some of my chakra through my fingertips into the instrument when I play the notes of the song. Then when I blow the tunes and the chakra combines with it, it creates a jutsu. I won't tell you everything about my move, but I will tell you this, the song I just played can tamper with the weather." The girl said as she winked at Naruto.

"Wow, I didn't know that was possible. How come nothing happened to the weather when you played it just now?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. The girl giggled, "Probably 'cause I didn't transfer any chakra into my ocarina as I played it, dimwit." She chuckled and then got up, put her instrument in her pocket, and then stretched her legs and arms. "Well I better be going." She said.

"Well it was nice bumping into you." Naruto said as he got up. "Yeah, we'll I'll see you tomorrow morning. Hopefully I'll even see you in the third part of the exams too." The girl smirked. "Oh so you're confident enough to say that you'll be in the third part of the exams?" Naruto smirked too.

"Oh so I guess you're not that much of idiot after all" The girl giggled. "I'll see ya around Naruto" she jumped up and landed on a tree branch, and from there she cascaded through the branches.

"Wait…how does she know my name?" Naruto asked questioningly to himself, than a grin came over his face. "It _has_ to be her"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Gaara found his siblings and found a cozy Inn to stay in. Gaara picked out his bed and lied down, "Damn, am I tired…" he said to himself as he closed his eyes. "Hey Gaara?" Kankuro said as he sat on the bed across from Gaara's. Gaara opened one eye and looked up at the ceiling, "Yes?" He asked, annoyed that his brother disturbed his peaceful time off.

"So did anything happen with you and that Tenna girl in the past?" Kankuro asked curiously. Gaara closed his eye and took a deep breath out. "Nope" he answered. Kankuro squinted his eyes, "You're lying to me bro. I can tell"

"I'm not…" Gaara said as he turned to his side, trying to avoid his brother. Kankuro then threw a pillow at Gaara's head, "Tell me what happened!" Kankuro whined. Gaara huffed and sat up, "Sometimes I wonder who really _is_ the youngest sibling…" Gaara snapped.

"Geez Gaara, that was harsh…" Kankuro said, then he got up from the bed droopingly and was about to walk away. Gaara's eyes wandered around the room in uncertainty, "Fine, let me tell you want happened" Gaara said not sounding too excited. Kankuro, on the other hand, jumped back on the bed and waited for his brother to tell him what had happened.

"Before I begin, where's Temari?" Gaara asked. "I think she went out to get some food. You know how big sisters get…always trying to be the adult and watch out for the younger ones." Kankuro stated.

"All right, well Tenna and had some negative parts during the "trip" but mostly we were okay. And there was one time, we were alone in a room and I…I…I kissed her." Gaara said as he blushed, thinking back at that moment. "You made the first move?" Kankuro asked inquisitively. Gaara nodded with a confused look on his face, "Yeah…"

"Good job bro!" Kankuro said aloud slapping Gaara's back happily. Gaara had a sweat sigh appear on his head. "You should feel special. I haven't told anyone about that. And I think Tenna hasn't either, unless she spilled it to Kiroko." Gaara said.

"That's awesome. I'm the first to know about it." Kankuro grinned, but then his face expression changed suddenly. "Speaking of the little squirt, where is Kiroko?" Kankuro asked Gaara worriedly.

Gaara looked up and pondered about it, "She's probably with Tenna's sensei" Gaara said as he looked back at his brother. "Well why did you leave her? She's your student doofus, you can't just leave her side." Kankuro said getting up from the bed.

"Sorry, I forgot you cared for her that much…" Gaara said laying back down on the bed. "Well she's like a little sister to me. Let's go find her." Kankuro said. Gaara let out an exhausted whine and covered his face with a pillow. "Shut up Kankuro and let me sleep for awhile." Gaara muttered as the pillow covered his face. Kankuro still heard his brother, despite the pillow covering his brother's mouth causing him to mumble. "Fine, _I'll_ go searching for her." Kankuro said leaving the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi and Kiroko were walking hand in hand through a park. "I forgot you're not from this village. You wouldn't know any places around here right?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, if you ever left me stranded alone somewhere I'd probably would be lost." Kiroko said looking at Kakashi, "You better not have had any ideas…" Kiroko squinting her eyes in suspicion. Kakashi chuckled, "Of course not" he said kissing her cheek. Kiroko blushed and snuggled even closer to Kakashi.

Unfortunately, for the young couple, their sweet moment was interrupted by a yelling voice calling from behind them. "Kiroko Sohma, what do you think you're doing?" Kankuro shouted.

"Oh hey bro, you two haven't met have you?" Kiroko said casually. "Actually, we have" Kakashi responded. Kankuro was steaming by the look on his face, "Get your slimy hands off of her!" Kankuro yelled. Kiroko held onto Kakashi's hand. "Kankuro! Why did you come? Did Gaara-sensei send you?" Kiroko said angrily.

"No, he didn't send me. He told me he left you behind so I decided to find you and bring you to the Inn we are staying in." Kankuro said. "Now get away from him and let's go" Kankuro said angrily.

"No" Kiroko said simply. "What? I said come!" Kankuro yelled. "You're not my father, or my real brother, or even my sensei, so you can't tell me what to do." Kiroko snapped back.

"I'm serious Kiroko. He's a bad influence, he reads perverted books and he's a perv himself. Please c'mon" Kankuro said.

"I'm a big girl now Kankuro. I can do whatever I want!" Kiroko shouted. Kakashi stayed quiet through out their whole argument, but then finally he spoke up. "You wanna go somewhere else?" He asked Kiroko. Kiroko smiled at Kakashi and then smirked at Kankuro spitefully, "I'd be delighted" She said.

"Kiroko!" Kankuro shouted one more time. But it was useless because in a second Kakashi and Kiroko poofed away. Kankuro crossed his arms and turned the other cheek, "Whatever…" he said to himself. Then he disappeared within his sand.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Kiroko sighed sadly. "Who does Kankuro think he is?" Kakashi cuddled in to her ear, "Forget about him. We are all alone again." He said seductively. Kiroko giggled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad"

Kiroko sighed again in uncertainty "Does Gaara-sensei know what's going on between us?" she asked. Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, but he doesn't seem to mind as long as I take good care of you. And that's exactly what I'm going to do" he said as he nuzzled her softly. Kiroko smiled at Kakashi.

"Oh by the way, Tenna told me to tell you that Tiko says that he's glad that you are okay." Kakashi said.

Kiroko smiled but then her facial expression changed. "How could that lemur still like me after all I've done to him…" Kiroko said to particularly herself. "Well you know that saying, 'Forgive and Forget'" Kakashi said as he tried to cheer Kiroko up. Kiroko looked the other way, she just couldn't forgive herself. Then she thought about her sensei again. "Gee, I wouldn't think that Gaara-sensei would allow us to be with each so easily." Kiroko said.

"Well I guess he knows how I feel. He has the same feeling for someone very special too." Kakahi said and then winked at Kiroko.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kankuro appeared back in the Inn room muttering angrily to himself. Gaara took the pillow off his face and opened one eye to look at Kankuro. "Do you mind, Kankuro? I was sleeping" Kankuro was still fumed what had happened, and then decided to blame his brother, "How can you let Kiroko spend alone time with that Hatake?" he asked furiously.

Gaara sighed and opened his other eye and sat up. "You can't help who you fall for Kankuro. You should know that by now. You are older then me aren't you?" Gaara stated. Kankuro looked at his brother surprisingly. He then sighed and lay down on his bed.

The peaceful quietness was interrupted by an orange ball bouncing through the window and into the room. Gaara and Kankuro watched as the ball came to a complete stop. Then a familiar grey furry creature hopped into the room. "Hey sorry about that, I just came to get the ball back" he said as he picked it up with his paws.

The furry animal looked up at Gaara, "Hey Gaara" he said cheerfully. "Hey Tiko" Gaara responded.

Kankuro looked at his brother, "You know this thing?" he asked. "His name is Tiko. He belongs to Tenna" Gaara replied. Kankuro looked confusingly at Tiko. "So Tenna can summon a rodent…" he said.

Tiko growled and turned to face Kankuro. "Hey buddy, we Lemurs are primates not rodents. We are related to you humans ya doofus."

Kankuro growled at Tiko, "Why you little……." He started. Gaara sighed loudly causing Kankuro to stop talking. "Kankuro, leave the lemur alone." Gaara said as he lay back down on the bed. Kankuro sighed unhappily, "Hmph…Whatever"

Tiko smiled then bowed before Gaara. "Thanks Lord Kazekage" Gaara rose his hand in the air as a sign meaning, 'Your Welcome'. Tiko then quickly leaped out of the window with the ball.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was really excited about the girl he was just spoken to before. He had to tell someone, and he knew exactly who.

Tenna was about to run her lovely hot bubble bath until the phone. "Ah perfect timing" she said sarcastically as she went to pick the phone up. "Hello?" Tenna said as she picked it up. "Tenna it's Naruto! Listen, I got something really great to tell you!" Naruto said, sounding really excited over the phone. Tenna sighed and then spoke "Naruto can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"No no no!" Naruto yelled. "I have to tell you now!" Naruto shouted loudly. "Ugh fine, tell me…" Tenna said as she twirled the phone cord around her finger.

Well, you remember that girl we met? It's really Estuko!!!!" Naruto said eagerly. Tenna went pale to what she just heard. It cant really be Estuko, could it? Tenna then spoke, "Naruto are you certain its her?" asked Tenna starting to have some hope in her voice.

Naruto was really excited, "Yeah I know its her!!!! I was talking to her, her lovely voice, that sweet smile, those beautiful eyes. Tenna, Estuko has come home!"

"Lovely voice? Sweet smile? Beautiful eyes? Naruto, when did you ever describe Estuko as if you were in love with her?" Tenna said teasingly.

"Tenna, shut it!" Naruto said playfully. "But I know it's really Estuko. Believe it!"

Tenna didn't know what to do. She couldn't decide to cry or squeal with happiness. But she was shaking a little. "Thanks Naruto I do hope its defo her. I'll see ya tomorrow at the forest. Maybe we can have a chat with her." Tenna said. Naruto muttered an "Uh huh" and then both hang up the phone. Tenna broke down and cried, as she remembered all the good times that she and Estuko had.

After that emotional ordeal, Tenna eventually had her warm relaxing bath. Afterwards she put her dressing gown on and stood on the balcony of her apartment. She decided to have a little rest before preparing for the next day.

Tenna's relaxing moment was interrupted by someone knocking on her door. Tenna then got up to answer it. It was Lee, "Hey Tenna I want to talk to ya" he said.

Tenna rolled her eyes and sighed roughly. She had a feeling that Lee was going to ask her all about the relationship thing again. "Okay Lee, what is it?" she asked him raising her attitude tone a bit.

"Why won't you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Tenna sighed and shook her head, "I told you Lee. I don't feel for you that way" she said to him.

"What about that time when you blushed every time I was around you, huh?" Lee said in a little yell. Tenna again spoke to him calmly. "That was just a simple little kid crush, I have totally grown up since then. I'm not so shy anymore."

Lee thought for a moment. "Aha! You been acting different around me ever since I injured Gaara last year! Is that the reason Tenna?" he asked irritatingly.

Tenna was starting to feel annoyed. "You seriously hurt him! You hurt him for no reason at all. And I'll never forgive you for it" She was about to close the door on him but he stopped her before she closed it completely. "I can't understand how you are so attached to him more then me. He's just a…a…monster!!!" Lee paused for a moment, "Yeah he has a monster inside him too. Just like Naruto. You see Tenna, the monster will take control and he will hurt you."

Tenna opened the door fully and grabbed Lee by his shirt collar. "Don't you ever, I mean ever, talk about him like that again, or you're going to get your ass seriously whooped! You hear?" Tenna shouted angrily. Lee was so shocked by Tenna's action. She looked at him spitefully and then let him go.

"Gaara is one of my closet friends. I would do anything for him…_anything_. Even putting my own life on the line to save his! And I won't let lowlifes like you talk about him like that, and make him feel bad, sad, and lonely."

Tenna paused for a moment, "No Gaara is not lonely. He has loads of people who care for him. He has his siblings, Kiroko, Naruto and he has me..." Tenna said inside her head. She then shook her head and came back to reality. "Lee, go home. I don't want to deal with you anymore." She said, then she closed the door. When she closed the door, she went back to her balcony and let out a deep sigh. "Gaara" she said softly to herself.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The next day everyone met up in the entrance gate of The Forest of Death. Naruto picked up Tenna on the way so they could both go together. Tenna was getting nervous about finally talking to Estuko again, after all, Tenna did yell and almost pick a fight with her earlier. Naruto, on the other hand, was excited to talk to her again.

As the duo both arrived at the entrance they found Gaara, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, and Kiroko. "Oh my god! Kiroko is that really you?" Tenna squealed as she approached Kiroko.

Kiroko had a brown and white outfit that had a pink bow in the middle, and matching skirt that had brown shorts underneath. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails. It was usually down, so you see most of her face now. "You like?" Kiroko said doing a half courtesy.

"You look so cute!" Tenna said as she analyzed Kirko's new look. "Thanks! Temari-chan bought it for me yesterday." Kiroko said smiling at Temari.

"Hey Kakashi, how do you feel about her new look?" Naruto said playfully as he nudged his sensei teasingly. Kakashi blushed, "Let's just say that the words I want to describe Kiroko's new look are quoted from "Come Come Paradise" Kakashi grinned. Naruto high fived Kakashi and patted him on the back. "You must be one lucky guy" Naruto did his goofy grin.

"Ahem" Gaara said as he cleared his throat. "Let's not forget that Kiroko is just a young teen." Gaara said protectively. "See bro, I told you that guy is a total perv" Kankuro whispered to Gaara. Gaara sighed and whispered back, "I can't do anything about it now Kankuro…"

"Tenna, you got a new look too!" Kiroko stated.

Tenna was wearing red short-short overalls and a white tee shirt underneath. And her hair was a little longer. It finally reached up to her chin. Tenna smiled and scratched the back of her head, "Thanks for noticing"

"Psst! Tenna…look who's over there" Naruto whispered to Tenna. Tenna turned to where Naruto was pointing to and saw "Estuko". A huge smile overcame Tenna'a face, "C'mon Naruto, let's go talk to her." Tenna said pulling Naruto.

"Where are they going?" Kiroko said to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girl waited patiently for the second part of the exams to begin. She was pretty pumped and was eager to enter, but she didn't show it. "Hey you!" Naruto shouted. The girl turned around and saw Naruto and his friend walking towards her.

She rolled her eyes and pretended she didn't hear them, but it was useless because they came up to her. "Hey, what's up?" Naruto said cheerfully. "Seems you're not wearing that outfit you wore yesterday afternoon when you were playing that flute thing." Naruto said. Naruto then took a good look at her ears, he smiled to himself. Her ears were back to regular looking ears.

The girl ignored Naruto and just looked passed them. "What do you want?" She asked irritatingly. Tenna took a step closer, "We just wanted to say hi" she smiled.

The girl gave a dirty look at Tenna, "I never asked for you two to approach me" She said angrily. Tenna was beginning to get angry too, but tried to hold it in. "Well we just wanted to ask you something…" Tenna said.

The girl turned her back to them and started walking away. "Hey wait!" Naruto shouted as he followed her. "Could this really be Estuko…" Tenna asked herself. Tenna then followed Naruto, "Yeah, hold it" she shouted.

The girl kept on walking until Naruto went in front of her and blocked her from moving any further. "Leave me alone" she said crossly. "Why are you acting so mean? You weren't like this yesterday…" Naruto said to the girl. The girl turned the other cheek and started walking the other way, but then Tenna was in her way.

"Let me just ask you this…" Tenna said. "Leave me alone!" The girl said warningly. The girl looked at Tenna straight in the eye and started to walk away pass Tenna.

"Are you Estuko?" Tenna asked as the girl was right next to her. The girl froze and then suddenly swung her arm and was inches away from slapping Tenna, but luckily Kakashi grabbed the girl's arm in time.

"Watch it" Kakashi said snappily, throwing the girl's arm back down. The girl scrunched her eye brows and glared at Kakashi. Then the girl walked up close to Kakashi so that they're faces were inches apart, "You better watch homie man. I'm not here to play games." the girl said aggregately, then she blew in his face and turned around to walk away.

Tenna then turned to Naruto furiously. "Naruto, I can't believe you! You made me look like a fool! That is not Estuko!" Tenna yelled. Kakashi turned to Tenna and Naruto, "Is that were you two were whispering about? That is definitely not Estuko. I can just tell by her language." Kakashi said.

"But it is her! Anyone's language can change Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, not having a doubt in his mind that, that girl isn't Estuko.

"Naruto, I can just tell. That is not Estuko." Kakashi said. Tenna glared at Naruto and then walked back to Gaara and the rest of the group. "I know that's Estuko. Believe it" Naruto said to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000

Gaara saw Tenna in a bad mood when she came back to the group. "What happened?" Gaara asked as Tenna crossed her arms. Tenna sighed roughly, "That dimwit Naruto, made me look like a fool."

Naruto then stepped into their little circle. "Hey Tenna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you look bad…" Naruto said sadly. Tenna rolled her eyes and then smiled, "Yeah, it's all right Naruto. I know…accidents happen." Tenna said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and then turned to the girl over yonder. "Estuko…" he said sadly inside his head.

After a couple of minutes Anko started to shout the announcements. "Okay, I need everyone to sign these constant forms." Anko said as she held up a stack of papers in both of her hands.

"Why do we have to sign a contract?" Kiroko asked Kakashi. "Because from here on, people will die" Kakashi said in a serious tone. Kiroko's eyes widened, you can tell she was frightened out of her wits. Then Kakashi broke into a grin, "But don't worry, stick to Naruto and Tenna and you'll be fine. Besides you're a strong genin, you can make it." Kakashi said as he nuzzled Kiroko. Kiroko gulped nervously and walked up to get a paper to fill out.

Gaara didn't notice the whole romance thing with Kiroko and Kakashi, he was too busy cuddling with Tenna. Or more like Tenna cuddling with him. Tenna looked into Gaara's eyes, remembering what Lee had told her, that Gaara has a monster inside of him.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked as Tenna had a worried look on her face. "Nothing" she said looking the other way. "Are you sure?" He said rubbing her arms up and down in a soothingly. Tenna nodded and then kissed Gaara on the cheek, "Believe me, I'm okay"

Gaara blushed and then smiled. "All right, well I wish you the best of luck during the second part of the exam. I've been through it, and trust me, just stay by your team and you'll do just fine." Gaara advised.

"Thanks sweetie" Tenna said caressing Gaara's chest before her farewell. She kissed him one more time, but this time on the lips. "See you soon" she said and then walked up the entrance gate.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei! Wish me luck!" Naruto shouted as he ran to follow Tenna. Kiroko was the last one to follow. She looked at her sensei and then gave him a 'I don't know if I should do this' look. "Go on Kiroko" Gaara said giving Kiroko a little push.

Kiroko looked straight ahead and saw Naruto and Tenna motioning for her to come. "You better go before Naruto starts yelling and whining." Kakashi said into Kiroko's ear. Then he kissed her on the cheek. Kiroko gulped one last time, and then started to walk.

"Oh gosh, could she walk any slower…" Tenna said as she placed her hands on her hips. Naruto looked towards the girl, "I wonder if she has a team with her…" Naruto said aloud. Tenna looked at Naruto and noticed he was talking about the girl. "Who cares Naruto, she doesn't want anything to do with us, so we shouldn't have anything to do with her." She said looking back at Kiroko taking her sweet time.

"They'll see…by the end of the exams I promise that I will prove that, that's Estuko" Naruto said inside his head confidently.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Kiroko gulped and walked over to where Naruto and Tenna were. She was feeling a little nervous about this exam now. She turned to look at Tenna. "I didn't think that people literally can die here" she said in a scared quiet voice. Tenna smiled, "Now don't you worry Kiroko. You have me and that Knuckle Head, Naruto. We'll get through this exam together. Like what your sensei said, stick to your team and you'll be okay." Tenna said reassuringly.

Kiroko smiled and give a little nod. "Yeah Gaara-sensei is great. He always gives helpful advice." She said as she looked back at Gaara. Tenna sighed and nodded, "Yeah he has done these exams himself." She said.

Kiroko spoke again "Yup, my sensei is great in every way. Kakashi is too…" She said as she sighed dreamily. Tenna chucked and patted Kiroko on the shoulder, "Awwww it's a love struck" Tenna said with a smile on her face.

Naruto walked up next to Tenna, "Hey Tenna you think Gaara is so great too, right?" he said teasingly as he nudged Tenna. Tenna stood there, she gulped and her face turned the same color as her overalls. Tenna then looked at Kiroko worriedly; it wasn't too long ago when they had that fight over Gaara. Kiroko looked back at Tenna and cracked a smile. "It looks like that I'm not the only one that is struck by love" Kiroko thought to herself.

Then Anko, the exam instructor, raised her hand and spoke. "All right open the gate!" she yelled. Slowly the gate to the death-trap forest began to open. Naruto, Tenna and Kiroko were beginning to feel the tension as the gate opened. Once the gates were fully opened every ninja went in different directions with their teammates. Since Naruto had already done this exam before, so he was made to be the leader by Tenna and Kiroko. They followed him as he ran straight ahead and ran leaped through the trees. Once all the participating ninja were all in the forest the gate closed again.

All the senseis of the students sighed and walked away. Just hoping they were going to be okay. Kakashi was still standing there. He let out a big sigh and looked at the ground. He just couldn't help thinking about Kiroko in that deadly forest. Gaara nodded to his siblings to walk on straight ahead, he then went to stand by Kakashi's side.

"You're still worried about Kiroko being in there, right Kakashi?" Gaara asked without looking at the silver haired Jounin. Kakashi sighed and turned to face him. "Aren't you?" he asked Gaara. Gaara shook his head. "No, she is strong. Haven't you noticed from before? And besides, she has your two students to protect her from harm, and I believe they will protect her well."

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah you're right. Naruto can be a really big idiot, but he stays true to his word. And as for Tenna… after all she's been through she's still standing strong. Her kindness and loyalty makes her stronger." Kakashi said looking straight ahead. There was an awkward silence, but then Kakashi spoke up, " Gaara let me ask you this… I'm just curious." Kakashi began. Gaara turned to Kakashi and folded his arms, "Yeah?" Gaara said a bit confused.

"What is it about Tenna you truly like? What made you start to feel for her like you do now?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto, Kiroko and Tenna all stopped in a part of the forest to sit down for a little while and talk about their strategy. Tenna turned to face Kiroko. "Okay Kiroko, do you know what to do while we are in here?" Tenna asked.

Kiroko thought for a moment. "Hmm… we need to collect scrolls or something?" Kiroko said doubtfully. Naruto smiled and nodded at the younger genin. "We need to get either the Heaven or Earth Scroll. Our goal is to get one of each scrols and make it to the tower in five days." Naruto explained, Kiroko nodded and scanned her surroundings.

"All right then team, lets go!! Naruto yelled happily. Tenna and Kiroko nodded and continued to follow Naruto.

Naruto, Tenna and Kiroko were still moving until they saw a random team standing in their way. The 3 of them stopped and saw 3 foreign ninjas standing before them. They all were male and by the look of their headbands they were all from the village hidden in the rain. The one who was standing in the middle looked like he was the leader. He was tall, and had long black hair up in a plat, wearing a tight tee shirt, baggy trousers, and he was wearing his ninja headband on his left leg. He also had a scar across his right eye. He looked at the team and had an evil smirk.

"Well well it's Tenna Harasamma. Long time no see, huh?" he said in a evil tone. Tenna smirked back at the evil looking ninja. "Hey Iyashii" she replied. Her two friends turned to face her. "You know this dude Tenna?" Naruto whispered to Tenna.

Tenna looked at Naruto and nodded. "Sorta, we first met about 7 years ago." She turned back to face Iyashii. "So you still in a bad mood with me after all these years?" she asked him with her usual smirk. Iyashii smiled evilly. "Ah yes and soon I'm gonna make you pay for it."

Kiroko rose her eye brow in confusion, "What the heck is he talking about?" Kiroko said to herself. Tenna looked at Iyashii with a smirk still on her face. "So how soon is it that you're going to make me pay? Is it gonna be right here and right now?" she asked him bravely.

Iyashii laughed evilly and shook his head. "Oh no, I want to wait until the third part of the exams. I have a feeling that I'm going to face you in a match" he said.

"Oh really…then why don't want to face me right now?" Tenna asked him raising an eyebrow and folding her arms. Iyashii laughed grimly and pointed at her. "It's because I want to kill you in front of _all_ your friends."

Naruto and Kiroko had shocked expressions on their faces. Tenna stood there showing no emotion at all. Iyashii and his team laughed manically and then Naruto ran to Tenna's side. "Hey who do think you are? Threatening to kill Tenna…" Naruto yelled angrily.

Iyashii stopped laughing and turned to Naruto. "I'm not threatening, I'm acutely going to kill her. And I'm going to make sure that it's me who will be facing her in the match." Naruto was about to charge at Iyashii, but then Tenna put her arm in front to stop him for starting a fight. She then looked at Naruto and shook her head. Tenna then turned to Iyashii, "Well I'll see you there then" she said again with no emotion.

Iyashii cackled and ordered his teammates to go. He then walked up to Tenna and looked her straight in the eyes, "See ya there" He then disappeared. Tenna sighed and then turned towards her team mates.

"Tenna, what was that all about?" Naruto asked. Tenna turned to look at him and shook her head. "Forget about it Naruto, I don't want any of you to get involved. Come on let's go and find those scrolls". She said changing the subject.

Naruto looked at her. "Tenna…what's going on between you and that guy?" Naruto asked again. Tenna sighed and turned to face him. "I told you I don't want you guys to get involved!!" She said strictly and then looked down.

"Nice job Naruto-baka…" Kiroko said hitting Naruto on his shoulder. Naruto rubbed his shoulder where Kiroko hit him and looked at the young ninja, "Don't tell me you're gonna start calling me that from now on. I already got bad enough nick names as it is…" Naruto stated.

"No way, I like calling you Naruto-baka. It's soo you" Kiroko grinned and then looked back at Tenna, who was clearing her throat.

"Come on guys, we better get those scrolls while we have enough time." Tenna said to Naruto and Kiroko, they nodded at her. Then they were off again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Tenna, Naruto, and Kiroko excavated through the forest silently. Luckily for the trio they found an Earth scroll really quickly. They continued searching through the forest for a Heaven scroll, but Naruto knew that it wasn't going to be easy. It started to get dark so they camped out near a huge tree and made a warm bed-like mattress out of leaves.

This whole time none of them said a word, unless it had something to do with something they were doing at the moment. Kiroko and Naruto fell asleep pretty quickly, but Tenna stayed awake for a little bit longer. "I wonder what Gaara's doing right now…" Tenna said as she looked up at the shining stars.

"Oh boy, this isn't good…" a voice came from behind a bush. Tenna stood up and grabbed a kunai just incase it was another enemy. She approached the bush and threw a shuriken to get whatever was in there. An "Ow" was heard and out came Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, what're you doing out here alone? Where's your team?" Tenna asked. Konohamaru was shivering, since it was chilly out, then he looked up at Tenna, "We were close to getting a Heaven scroll but then these other guys battled us for it, and me and my team lost and then there was like smoke and stuff and everyone ran in different directions and we all just ended up losing each other." Konohamaru explained.

Tenna placed her arms around him so he could warm up. "Come sleep with us. There's plenty of room." Tenna smiled and lead him to the tree trunk. "You're in Naruto's team, right?" Konohamaru asked half asleep. "Yup" Tenna replied as she laid him down on the warm leaves. Tenna smiled as she saw Konohamaru curl into a ball and fall fast asleep. "He's even a cutie when he's sleeping." Tenna said to herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Kiroko scratched the tip of her nose and snuggled closer to what seemed like a warm plushie like thing. Kiroko slowly opened her eyes to see where the warmness what coming from, and once she saw who it was her eyes went wide.

"It's that boy!" she said surprisingly in her head, noticing that it was Konohamaru. "Hmm he's pretty cute…" she said smiling to herself. Everyone else was still asleep, so she played the innocent act, and cuddled up next to Konohamaru and pretended that she didn't notice what she was doing. Then unexpectedly Konohamaru put his arm over her. Three words described this young girl ninja at the moment: Kiroko-Was-Ecstatic

After about another hour Naruto sat up and stretched his arms and yawned. "Good morning guys" he said as he scratched his back. He turned his head and saw Konohamaru, then he smiled and looked away, but then he looked back suddenly and saw that Konohamaru had his arm over Kiroko.

Naruto was confused at this point. "Isn't she going with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto didn't know what to do. Should he separate Konohamaru and Kiroko? Leave them alone and continue sleeping? So he did the next best thing and woke up Tenna.

"Tenna? Hey Tenna, wake up" Naruto said as he shook his friend. "Naruto…stop it" Tenna said slapping Naruto's arm. "But look!" Naruto said anxiously. Tenna knew that Naruto wouldn't shut up until she did what he told her, so she sat up and rubbed her eye while the other followed where Naruto was pointing to. Suddenly her eyes went wide, but then she had a smile on her face.

"Aww that's cute!" She squealed quietly as she saw Kiroko and Konohamaru cuddling with each other. "But Tenna, isn't Kiroko with Kakashi?" Naruto asked confusingly. Tenna then looked at Naruto worriedly, "Yeah, she is…"

Tenna and Naruto both got up and went to the nearest river to splash some water in their faces. In a couple of minutes it ended up being a water fight between them. One splash led to another and there began their water fight. "Let's go see if those two love birds woke up" Naruto said trying to dry his hair by combing his fingers through it. Tenna nodded and both ninjas walked to their campout.

Then suddenly there was a loud shriek. "I think that was Kiroko!" Tenna said aloud. They both ran as fast as they could to the noise. And as they suspected it was Kiroko. Konohamaru and two of his shadow clones were standing in front of Kiroko defending her from the trouble.

"Seems like Konohamaru is like the mini you" Tenna said to Naruto once she saw Konohamaru's shadow clones. Naruto grinned, "That's Konohamaru for ya…"

Tenna looked at who they were about to face, and of course it was Iyashii. "Iyashii! What are you doing here?" Tenna shouted angrily. "I thought you said you were going to face me during the fighting part of the exams!"

"Yes, I know but I needed an Earth scroll" Iyashii said with an evil grin as she held up Tenna and her team's Earth scroll in his grimy hands. "I thought you guys were watching over that scroll!" Naruto shouted at Konohamaru and Kiroko. "Naruto-baka, we were sleeping! How do you expect us to watch over it! You guys should've taken it with you, wherever you two went." Kiroko snapped back.

"You know what Tenna. Why wait to kill you later. I'll just kill you hear and now so I can have that deed done." Iyashii said. Then in a flash he charged at Tenna. Luckily Konohamaru's clones shot shurikens from behind and delayed Iyashii's sudden attack. "Argh! You brat!" Iyashii shouted as he glared at Konohamaru. Then one of Iyashii's teammates grabbed Konohamaru in a neck hold and held a kunai near his neck.

Kiroko got frightened at first, but she remembered that her sensei once told her back in Suna to never let the opponent sense your fear. So Kiroko toughened up and did a jutsu that summoned her sand that pulled the teammate that had Konohamaru in a choke hold, and buried the teammate in her sand and crushed his body with the pressure of her sand.

"Thanks" Konohamaru said. Then he ran and stood back to back with Kiroko, and held out a kunai while Kiroko did the same thing. "I know this is a bad time, but what's your name?" Konohamaru asked standing his ground from the enemies. Even though they were standing back to back Kiroko smiled hoping he would notice, "Kiroko" she said.

"Nice name. Mines Konohamaru" the young genin said. Kiroko giggled, "Yeah I heard about you. You're like Naruto's mini-me." Konohamaru smirked, "He's my idol. Let's put it that way"

Kiroko giggled, and suddenly the other teammate threw a kunai at her. Luckily, Naruto ran in front of her and countered the hit with his own kunai. "Don't get distracted Kiroko" Naruto said and then ran to attack Iyashii.

"You think I'm that easy to hit" Iyashii said as Naruto charged at him. Iyashii jumped, dodging Naruto's attack, and then bonked Naruto on the head really hard that his face left an indent on the ground. Then Iyashii turned to Tenna and charged at her. Tenna was about to dodge the attack but a clone came from behind her and held her tight. Iyashii got his chance and grabbed Tenna by the throat and slammed her to a tree trunk.

"Get ready to die!" Iyashii shouted insanely. Then Kiroko summoned her sand and shot sand shots at Iyashii, and Konohamaru threw clones of hundreds of shurikens at Iyashii. Iyashii got hit directly, but he bizarrely recovered his wounds.

"You're a monster" Tenna stammered. Iyashii roughly pushed Tenna's face against the tree's bark and chuckled evilly as he scraped her face. Then two clones came out of Iyashii's back and went to attack Kiroko, Konohamaru, and Naruto. Tenna began to tear, thinking that her life was going to end like this.

"I never even got to say good-bye to Gaara…" Tenna said softly to herself as a tear streamed down her cheek slowly. Then in bright flash, a sudden strike slashed Iyashii on the back. Iyashii yelled in pain as blood gushed out of his back. He turned swiftly around and saw an unpredictable guest.

"Estuko" Naruto smiled to himself.

The girl that Tenna argued with earlier had just saved her life. She was in the elf form and had her unusually long ears, with her sword grasped tightly in her hands dripping with Iyashii's blood. Then a fox like animal with 6 tails jumped from a branch. "Emi, flame wheel!" The girl shouted, and just like that, the fox ran as fast as it could and started to be covered in flames. Then it rolled into a ball and crushed Iyashii's clones and injured his teammate with severe 3rd degree burns.

Iyashii, Tenna, and the gang were equally astonished by the attack. The girl then started walking to Iyashii with no emotion. Iyashii started throwing kunais at the girl, but her sword would counter all the attacks. Iyashii stood still trying to show no fear, waiting for the girl's sword to slash him again, but this time he was ready.

Unexpectedly, the girl threw her sword on the floor. Everyone widened their eyes while Iyashii laughed evilly, "Chickened out eh?" he shouted ruthlessly.

The girl took out her ocarina slowly from her pocket. "Are you crazy? Pick up your sword! You can't defeat Iyashii with your damn flute!" Tenna yelled angrily, but winced in pain as she said so. Even though the girl saved Tenna's life, Tenna still didn't like her.

"Tenna, leave her alone!" Naruto shouted. Tenna looked at Naruto surprisingly and then looked at the girl, curious to see what she had planned.

The girl cleared her throat and blow into her ocarina. She played a tune that was familiar to Naruto. Iyashii thought this was ridiculous and started to charge at the girl. When the girl was done, the winds started to blow harder and harder and in a matter of seconds gusts of dangerous, hard, wind strikes sliced Iyashii. The girl just killed Iyashii.

Tenna gasped and looked back at the girl. "It seems she stronger then she seems…" Tenna said in her head. The girl picked up her sword, then turned to the injured teammate, and slowly walked towards him, dragging her sword on the ground.

Tenna watched as the girl dragged her sword leaving a dirt line as she walked. "No, don't! He already got what he deserved!" Tenna said a loud as the girl walked up the wounded teammate. The girl didn't stop; she kept on walking until she shadowed Iyashii's teammate. Naruto shut his eyes as the girl lifted her sword and cut the guy in half.

Kiroko clung onto Konohamaru in fright. "How could she just kill him like that" Kiroko said, looking at the guy the girl just cut in half. Tenna plopped to the ground and fell on her knees in disgust on what the girl just did. "Why did you do that?! He was already injured! He could've lived, he wasn't doing us anymore harm!" Tenna shouted as the girl slowly approached her.

The girl stood over Tenna and unpredictably slapped Tenna on the face. "Shut it, will ya!" the girl said. Tenna's cheek was turned the other way since the girl had just slapped her, then Tenna slowly turned to look up at the girl. "Don't think we're friends now that I saved you. I only killed that guy 'cause I'm the one who's going to kill you at the third exam." The girl said dramatically.

Tenna and everyone else's eyes went big and Naruto's mouth hung open. "Estuko…no…" Naruto said as he heard what the girl just said. Kiroko gasped and ran to Tenna's side. The girl gave a dirty look at Kiroko and then turned around. In a sudden poof the girl's fox friend disappeared, then the girl looked at Naruto and gave him a nod. Naruto nodded back in acknowledgement. Then in a second, the girl jumped on a tree branch and left.

"At least we got your Earth scroll back" Konohmaru chimed in cheerfully picking up a bloody scroll and then wiping it on the grass. "Eww Konohamaru! That's disgusting" Kiroko said as she saw Konohamaru pick up the drenched scroll covered with Iyashii's blood.

Tenna couldn't help but smile at Konohamaru, then her face went solemn as she thought about how the third exam.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The group cheered happily. "Right guys, we need to find the heaven scroll now" yelled Kiroko happily. Konohamaru looked at her and nodded, "Yup and I'll find my teammates too." They both stared at each other for a moment and smiled. Naruto looked over at Tenna who looked shocked and scared.

"Hey don't worry Tenna" Naruto said trying to cheer her up. "There's a little chance that you are going to face her in a match." Tenna didn't say anything to him. She looked the other way. Naruto sighed, "Ok guys, let's go and find that scroll!" he yelled happily to the others.

Finding the heaven scroll was a lot more difficult then the other. But they finally had it with them. Also on top of that Konohamaru found his teammates again. He kissed Kiroko on the cheek before saying goodbye.

At the tower Iruka was there to congratulate Naruto, Tenna and Kiroko for passing the exam. Naruto jumped up and down happily and hugged Iruka. Tenna and Kiroko looked at each other and smiled.

Outside the forest all the senseis were waiting for their students to see if they made it. Naruto, Tenna and Kiroko all walked out together, and gave a sigh of relief. Kiroko then saw Gaara. She ran to him and give him a tight hug. "Yay! We did it Gaara-sensei!" she yelled happily. Gaara smiled, "I knew you guys could do it" he said.

Naruto looked around, "Hey Gaara, where's Kakashi?" he asked. Gaara turned to look at him. "He said he had something to attend to" Gaara said simply. Naruto shook his head in disgust, "I don't know. Can't even congratulate his own students…"

Tenna just stood there. She still was thinking about what the girl said to her in the forest. Gaara couldn't help but stare at her. She looked cold and petrified. Gaara decided to see what was on her mind, "Tenna, you okay?" he asked as he approached her. Tenna looked at him and then looked down again. "I'm fine" she said looking the other way. Gaara knew that something was troubling her and he wanted to know. "Tenna, you can trust me."

There was a little pause and he spoke again, "Tenna I really do care for you, and all I want to do is look out for you." He said affectionately. Tenna looked at him. "Gaara is so sweet and thoughtful. Does he really have a monster in side of him?" she thought to herself.

She smiled and then placed her hand on his cheek, "I was thinking of what a girl said to me in the forest. Nothing for you to worry about" she said. Then she took her hand off Gaara's cheek. She smiled at him and he smiled at her too. He really wanted to express his feelings for her, but not in front of everyone else. He felt like he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go.

Kiroko looked at them and smiled. She then pulled Naruto. "C'mon Naruto, lets go find Kakashi." Kiroko said. Naruto nodded, and then both of them were off. Tenna turned to look at them. "Hey where are they going?" she asked. Gaara was too busy looking at her, "Maybe they are going to find your sensei" he said. Tenna turned back to face him, "Well at least it'll give us time to talk." She said smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Kiroko searched all over for Kakashi. "Man, where is he???!!!" Naruto whined. "I got to tell him something." Naruto continued.

Kiroko scanned her surroundings, "Hmm let's check the Hokage's" she said. Naruto nodded, he was anxious to tell Kakashi about what the girl said in the Forest of Death.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Gaara and Tenna deiced to walk around so they could talk. Gaara was the first one to speak. "Tenna, does your family follow any traditions?" he asked curiously.

Tenna thought for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, every year or so, the Harasamma family have a special annual party. That's when all the members get together and have a great time. It was my job to play music and dance." Gaara smiled, he would like to see Tenna dance.

"Come to think of it, there will be another one soon." Tenna said staring straight ahead of her. Gaara and Tenna looked at each other and smiled. Then something came to Tenna's mind. She gave out a little gasp. "Oh there's this marriage tradition too. That's how my mom and dad were married. The parents had to pick out the bride and groom. But hey, at least they did fall for each other."

Gaara looked shocked, he then spoke. "Do you have to follow that tradition?" he asked worriedly. Tenna shook her head. "No way, I don't live there anymore. Besides, if I did I would be married by now." Then Tenna give a little shudder thinking of herself being married to a jerk.

"I'm really glad about that" Gaara said softly. Tenna looked at him and smiled. "Awww Gaara you are so cute." She said happily.

Gaara blushed as he looked straight ahead and Tenna giggled. "Hey if my mom would of met you, she would totally adore you." Tenna said really kindly. Gaara looked at her. "Really?" he asked, Tenna smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, probably she'll say that you'll make the perfect husband for me or something like that. Silly eh?" Tenna giggled. Tenna then took a deep breath, "Gaara can I talk to you about something?"

They both stopped walking and sat on a bench nearby. No one else was around. "What's on your mind, Tenna?" Gaara asked as he rubbed her arm soothingly.

Tenna took another deep breath. "Gaara…you have a monster inside you don't you?" she asked without making eye contact. Gaara's face went pale. He feared that if he said yes then Tenna would be totally scared of him. "Who told you that?" He asked her looking the other way. Tenna sighed, "Lee did" she then sniffled and looked at Gaara. Gaara felt like he was going to explode with anger. Lee had pushed it too far this time. He decided he wanted to give Lee as piece of his mind, so he stood up from the bench. Perhaps Lee found out that Gaara has strong feelings for Tenna, and he is really jealous about them.

"Please Gaara" Tenna begged. "Please don't hurt Lee…please…"

He then turned to look at Tenna and noticed she had tears in her eyes. "He says that the monster could take control of you and hurt me." She said as she sobbed. "Oh Gaara is it true? Can the monster make you hurt the ones you love?" Tenna broke down into tears. She was scared and confused and did not know what to do. Gaara lifted her head up, wiped the tears away from her eyes, and put his arms around her. Then he gently pulled her closer to him and cuddled her into his chest.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Gaara was speechless. He had no idea what to say to Tenna. He does have a demon inside of him and at times he can't control it, but recently nothing dangerous has happened involving the sand demon.

Tenna squeezed on Gaara's shirt tighter and took long breaths for her to stop crying. Then she looked up at him and stared into his eyes. "Gaara?" she asked sounding worried, but not giving up on her last question. "Gaara…can you r-really hurt the ones you l-love?" Tenna said in between tears. Her breathing became heavier and her nose was getting stuffed up.

"Tenna, please you must understand that Shukaku can take control of my body and make me do awful things, but I'm not making him do that unless I summon him out. You have to believe me when I say this Tenna…I would never hurt the ones I love on purpose, but sometimes I can't control Shukaku." Gaara explained.

Tenna looked down at the ground and then let go of Gaara. "Gaara, let's get back, I wanna go home now. I should get ready for the third part of the exams anyway…" Tenna said solemnly. Gaara didn't say anything, he watched as Tenna got up from the bench. He moved aside so she could walk, and then followed behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Kiroko were running all around looking for Kakashi, luckily Kiroko had the bright idea of looking for him at the Hokage's office. Kiroko was humming a tune happily and skipping down the hall of the building. She was excited to see her lovey. Naruto for once walked normally, he didn't seem hyper at all. He probably had the memory of the girl and the forest of death playing in his head.

Once Kiroko found the correct door she smiled widely and opened it. Once she did she felt all shaky and she felt like she was about to lose he balance in any second. When Naruto saw Kiroko frozen, he ran up to her and peeked inside. And there he was, Kakashi, but as a 26 year old man again.

"Kakashi?" Kiroko asked stunned. Naruto was always thunderstruck but he had the guts to ask what Kiroko was afraid of saying, "Kakashi-sensei, why are you back to your normal age?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed and walked up to Kiroko. Kiroko took a step back and her eyes shook with disappointment. "How could you…" she muttered underneath her breath. You could tell by Kakashi's face that he was upset as well. "Kiroko, I'm sorry. But the power I obtained couldn't be used in the current body I was in. I was in pain for the past two days that you were gone." Kakashi explained.

"But you were my boyfriend! I can't date you now! That would be…like illegal!" Kiroko shouted furiously, but deep down she was in a lot of emotional pain, and she was beginning to tear up.

Kakashi turned the other cheek, he couldn't bare too see her cry. Naruto was upset on how Kiroko was taking the news, so he put his arm over Kiroko for comfort. Kiroko roughly pushed Naruto off and ran out the door.

Tsunade cleared her thoart and then spoke, "I'm sorry Kakashi, but what we had to do was not an option. If you hadn't come to me in time, you probably would've died from the pain you were suffering."

Naruto's eyes widened once he heard that Kakashi could've died. "Are you all right now sensei?" Naruto asked worriedly. Kakashi nodded solemnly, "If you'll excuse me, I need some time to myself right now…" Kakashi said as he walked out of the room.

Naruto watched as Kakashi walked out of the room gloomily. He looked down and then looked at Tsunade. "Granny Tsunade, you think they'll be okay?" Naruto asked apprehensively.

Tsunade looked at the depressed boy and got up from her desk to comfort him. "They'll be okay Naruto…they'll be okay" Tsunade said as she hugged the young ninja.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After awhile Naruto left the Hokage's office and went back to his place. He lied on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering how the third part of the exam would be like. He shut his eyes and before he could actually fall asleep there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it and saw Tenna looking down gloomily.

"Tenna, you okay?" Naruto asked nervously checking if she was physically hurt. "I'm fine, just a little bit emotionally sick…" Tenna exclaimed. "Can we have one of our friend talk overs?" Tenna asked. (A/N: Their "friend talk overs" were usually held when Naruto, Estuko, or Tenna had a problem then they would talk about it and make each other feel better. Naruto and Tenna had one when Estuko was claimed dead.)

"Sure thing, come on in" Naruto said opening his door wider. Tenna walked in and sat on the floor. Naruto joined her and waited for her to start talking, "So what's up?" he asked.

"It's about Gaara…" Tenna started. Naruto rolled his eyes, Tenna saw him and grabbed a throw pill from Naruto's bed and smacked him with it teasingly. "Sorry! Go on" Naruto said hugging the pillow as he listened to Tenna.

"I just found out he has a monster inside of him…" Tenna said worriedly. Naruto sighed, "I have to monster too ya know, but you don't seem to have a problem with that." Naruto exclaimed. Tenna looked towards the window and then got up. "I don't know, for some reason it's not the same…" Tenna said sitting on the window sill.

"What are you talking about? It is the same!" Naruto exclaimed, sounding a little confused. "Naruto, no offence but this is the time where you shut up and ask if I'll be okay…" Tenna said looking at the night sky. "Sorry Tenna…" Naruto sighed, "These are the times when I really wish Estuko was here with us…" Naruto laid on his bed and stared at Tenna as she leaned against the window sill.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenna ended up sleeping over at Naruto's house. She slept on his bed, while Naruto slept on the cold hard floor with a couple of blankets to keep him warm.

Tenna was the first to wake up. She brushed her hair from her face and her eyes glistened from the sun's light. She got up and looked out the window; it was a bright lovely day for a fighting match. She went to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed her teeth. Once she got out Naruto was just beginning to get up.

"Rise and shine! Get up sunshine!" Tenna said as she threw a pillow at the sleepy Naruto. Naruto fall back from the loss of balance, and then got up and started yelling at Tenna. Tenna started giggling at Naruto, and then Naruto just gave up on the yelling and went into the bathroom.

Tenna ate the only thing edible in Naruto's refrigerator, a roll and water. After Tenna was done eating her pitiful breakfast, she started looking through Naruto's fridge. He had two pint cartons of expired milk, some old rotten cheese, half a bar of mold-ish butter, and baking soda.

"Oh.My.God!" Tenna shrieked as she smelled the awful stench coming from the gruesome substances in Naruto's refrigerator. She closed the refrigerator door quickly and sat back at the table waiting for Naruto to get out of the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto came out squeaky clean from the bathroom. He had his towel around his shoulder and blue plaid boxers on. He grinned, feeling nice and clean for his exam. Tenna got up from the table and put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Naruto then looked at Tenna confusingly, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Naruto, do you know what's in your refrigerator!?" Tenna shouted. Naruto walked towards his drawer and took out a clean orange jumpsuit. "Umm food?" Nartuo replied as he started pulling up his jumpsuit.

Tenna shook her head, "No! I took a quick look in your in your fridge and _I_ couldn't even tell what you had in there. You had mold and junk going in there, ya know that?!" Tenna shouted.

Naruto really wasn't paying attention. He could care less what people thought about what he kept in his fridge. "So…I threw it all away." Tenna exclaimed. Naruto froze and then turned to Tenna with wide eyes, "Tenna! That was all my food! Money doesn't grow on trees, ya know!! How am I supposed to buy food! Do you expect me to starve?" He shouted.

"That's what I was going to tell you. I'm taking you food shopping, and don't worry, I'll pay for your food…as long as it's really necessary." Tenna explained. "Now finish getting dressed so we can go quickly before the exams start."

Naruto put his hands threw his jumpsuit and dried off his wet hair with his towel. "All right, I'm ready" he said 5 minutes later. Tenna smiled, "Okay, let's go"

Naruto and Tenna walked to the nearest food centre. Tenna and Naruto both carried around baskets to carry the food in. At the end of their food shopping, Naruto finally had good food in his fridge. It contained of fresh cartons of milk, fruit, instant ramen in little cartons, two loaves of bread, and other decent foodstuff.

"All right, let's go to the exams! The third part is one of my favorite parts of the whole exam!" Naruto said aloud happily as they left his house.

"I know Naruto, you told me this already…" Tenna said. Having to deal with Naruto, without Estuko, was all she could handle.

In a couple of minutes, both young ninjas made it to where the exams were being held. "I thought you guys were never going to come!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran to Naruto and Tenna. "Well, we're here now. Is Kakashi here?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Why do you ask Naruto? Wouldn't Kakashi-sensei be here?" Tenna asked confusingly. Naruto turned to Tenna, remembering that he forgot to mention to her that their sensei turned back to a 26 year old again. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later" Naruto exclaimed. "Ahhh! I forgot to buy some shurikens that Kiroko asked me to buy for the exam! I'll be right back!" Naruto said as he ran out of the building.

"Naruto! Wait! The exams are about to start!" Tenna yelled, but it was too late, Naruto was out of there. Tenna sighed, "That boy…you can never get through to him…" she thought to herself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto ran all the way to an equipment store and bought new shurikens for Kiroko. He put them away and ran as fast as he could back to where the exam building.

Unexpectedly a kunai was shot and hit Naruto on his shoulder. He stopped and shouted "Ow" and then plucked out the kunai from his shoulder.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Naruto shouted to whoever threw the kunai. He turned around and two men were walking up to him.

"We're with the ninja from the rock village. And we heard about you." One of the men said. "Yeah, and we know that you have that fox demon inside of you. So we're here to obliterate you so you can't make it to the exams." The other man said.

"Wow, your friend must be really weak, huh?" Naruto smirked. The two men growled and charged at Naruto. Naruto stood his ground and was ready for their attack, but suddenly a huge boomerang swung around and knocked the two men unconscious.

"Estuko" Naruto said in his head. And as he said, the girl stood a few feet away from him and the men. The boomerang came swinging back to her, then it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Estuko, why did you just take them out?" Naruto asked as the girl walked up to him. "Why do you keep calling me that?" the girl smirked. "'Cause that's your name" Naruto smirked back, "So why did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" The girl asked naively. "Don't play dumb. Why did you help me out?" Naruto asked again.

The girl was just two feet away from him now, then she looked him straight in the eye and for once in a long time she smiled at a Leaf Villager, "I remember I told you I'd be here forever, and I said I'll always be your friend. I made a promise and I'm gonna stick with it 'till the end." The girl said kindly.

Naruto was shocked at first. Now for sure he knew it was Estuko. "Estuko…" he said softly. The girl smiled wider and then walked passed Naruto. "See you inside Naruto!" she shouted as she walked away. Naruto turned around and watched as she walked down the road.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Naruto smiled dazedly as Estuko walked down the road, then he shook his head remembering that he had the exams. He then ran off to the exam building. In the building all the ninja who passed the 2nd exam were there. Kiroko was still sulking about Kakashi. Tenna noticed her and decided to see what's wrong.

"Hey what's wrong Kiroko?" Tenna asked as she approached Kiroko. Kiroko sighed and then looked at Tenna. "Oh Tenna it's about Kakashi…" she said sadly. Kiroko explained to Tenna everything about Kakashi.

She was shocked and felt so sorry for both of them. She placed a hand on Kiroko's shoulder. "There's plenty of fish in the sea, Kiroko." Tenna said trying to cheer the kid up.

"I know…but who wants to date a fish?" Kiroko said cluelessly. Tenna scratched the back of her head and a sweat drop appeared on her head. "I guess she never heard of that saying" Tenna said inside her head.

"But ya know…I think Konohamaru likes you" Tenna said. Kiroko looked surprised. "Konohamaru?" she said as she looked over at him. He was having a few jokes with his team mates. He then noticed Kiroko was looking at him, he smiled, and said something to his team mates and then started walking over to Kiroko.

Kiroko turned around and faced Tenna. "Oh my gosh! He's coming! How's my hair?" Kiroko said fluffing her hair. Tenna giggled, "It's fine. Relax!"

"Hi there Kiroko" Konohamaru said really cheerfully from behind Kiroko. Kiroko blushed and then swiftly turned around. "Hi Konohamaru" Kiroko smiled.

Konohamaru blushed and then started to scratch the back of his head, Kiroko, ummm I was thinking, after the 3rd exams do you want to do something together?" he said modestly. Kiroko felt cheery and she didn't know what to say, so Tenna had to answer for her.

"I bet she'll be pleased with that Konohamaru." Tenna said. A huge grin came over on Konohamaru's face. "Awesommeee!" Tenna smiled at Konohamaru and then looked at Kiroko. It seems she was excited as well, since she had a smile spread across her face.

"Well I better go back to my team. See ya later" Konohamaru said and then ran back to his team mates.

All the sudden Naruto came to their side. "Hey guys" he said cheerfully. "Hey Naruto, where'd you go?" asked Kiroko, Naruto smirked mischievously and then handed Kiroko, her new weapons. Tenna and Kiroko both rose an eyebrow and looked at each other confusingly as Naruto left with a grin on his face.

Shortly the senseis began to arrive. Gaara came over to the group he

put his hand on Kiroko's shoulder to wish her luck. He then smiled and nodded at Tenna. Tenna smiled and nodded at him too. The group's quietness was interrupted by footsteps walking up to them. It was Lee.

"Um Tenna?" he said simply. All the others turned to face him. Gaara was trying not so hard to lunge at Lee. Tenna sighed and folded her arms. "What is it Lee? Don't you know I'm still angry with you or do you want ya ass whooped?" Lee gave Tenna an unfriendly look but then closed his eyes and looked at her sincerely. "Tenna, I know you'll never forgive me for what I did and what I said. But I want to be your friend Tenna. I'm just really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you guys".

Tenna stared at him with no emotion. She then walked off somewhere.

Lee was just to go after her but then he stopped and growled. He punched the wall and then faced Gaara and pointed at him. "You!" Lee shouted.

"Me?" Gaara said sarcastically innocent.

Lee was furious at this point "It's all your fault that she hates me!!" he said angrily. Gaara stood there and shook his head. "It's not my fault, it's yours" he said simply.

"We were close of being a couple then you came along and took her away." Lee yelled. Naruto came in on the ordeal. "Lee, stop being a jerk. Tenna wasn't even with you to begin with." Naruto growled.

Lee was getting annoyed with Naruto now. Lee looked over at Naruto. "Yeah, well I'm jealous. 'Cause now the Kazekage here, is in love with my girl." Lee then looked over at Gaara again. "What's going to happen when you go back to Suna, huh? "What are you going to tell Tenna, huh? You gonna try and work out a long distance relationship? 'Cause ya know, they never work out." Lee said dramatically.

Gaara was getting totally angry now. And he was trying so hard to hold his temper in. But Gaara remembered that Tenna begged him not to hurt Lee. "I don't want to deal with you" Gaara said warningly. "You're just a piece of shit"

Lee was about to rage at Gaara but was interrupted by Tsunade. "All right everyone, pay attention. The 3rd exam is about to start."

The students all walked down to the battle field and stood in rows and looked at Tsunade, while the senseis where up on the balcony.

The Hokage waited until there was silence."Ok everyone I'm going to explain these exams so please pay attention" Tsunade briefly explained the exams. The students paid attention and they understood.

"Right now" she began, "We are now going to find out who's in the 1st match." The students were having a mix of emotions. Some were excited and some were nervous. But they all looked up at the screen to see which names will come up.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The young ninja's watched as the computer went through their names randomly. Naruto was hoping that he was going to have his match first, so he can show off to his friends and show them what he is made of.

The computer finally chose the ninjas for the first match. It was Moegi and Kiroko. Kiroko gulped nervously and looked at her sensei; Gaara nodded at her to go down to the arena. The other ninjas went on to the higher balcony to watch. Naruto and Tenna went over to Gaara, Tenna stood by his side and looked down.

The Hokage came over to the two fighters, "All right, you two shake hands to wish each other luck"

"Heh I'm gonna show Konohamaru what I'm made of." said Moegi as she grasped Kiroko's hand. Kiroko grinned, "Not if I show him first".

The Hokage raised her hand, "Ok... and start!" They were off. Moegi charged at Kiroko. Throwing kunai knives as she went, Kiroko manged to counter them with her sand shurikens.

"Yay! way to go Kiroko!" yelled Naruto happily, waving his fist in the air. Tenna blinked and smiled. "She's really good" she said to herself.

Kiroko and Moegi kept throwing attacks at each other. Moegi used Leaf Village moves while Kiroko of course did really cool sand based jutsus. Kiroko just hoped she was doing good, and was doing her sensei proud. She also wished that Kakashi was also there watching her fight. Moegi snorted and began to do a hand sign for a jutsu, "Clone Justu" Moegi yelled.

And suddenly 4 illusions of herself came at Kiroko. Kiroko smirked and did her own hand signs. "Sand clone jutsu" yelled Kiroko. Around about 4 sand clones charged at Moegi's clones. One by one Kiroko's clones were making Moegi's clones disappear as they were exploding sand shots at each of them. Moegi gasped and looked with horror. She never knew the sand student was this strong, and wasn't expecting a good fight. Poor Konohamaru watched in silence, he didn't who to root for, his teammate or his crush? He felt so awful.Soon as Moegi's clones disappeared, Kiroko's did too. "Gonna give up?" Kirko said as she smiled at her opponent. "No way" said Moegi. She clasped her hands together, "There's no way you can dodge this" said Moegi smirking, "Flower style! Sleep Powder jutsu" Pink powder appeared in the air and was heading for Kiroko. If Kiroko fell asleep then the match would be over. Worst of all she'd be so embarrassed in front of Konohamaru for and let down Gaara.

She had to dodge the sleep powder and win. The sleep powder was slowly in her reach now. She put her hand towards her mouth so she couldn't inhale any in. She was thinking if she covered the powder with sand then it wouldn't do any harm. A smile came over to her face. She knew what to do. She began to do a hand sign. Everyone continued to watch. Estuko was staring at Kiroko and watching very carefully. "What is she doing?" asked Tenna as she put a finger to her cheek. Gaara smiled. He had a rough idea of what Kiroko was planning.

"Here I go!" yelled Kiroko happily as she continued her hand sign, "Sand style! Sand Tidal Wave jutsu!" All of a sudden the whole arena began to rumble. Sand shot out forming a huge tidal wave structure.  
"Oh wow! That's so cool!" yelled Naruto, he gripped onto the railing and was tipping over to get a closer inspection. "Amazing!" said Tenna smiling. Gaara was smirking, he guessed right.

The sand thrashed covering Moegi, she yelled as she was being covered by the tiny grains. When the sand came to a cease Moegi's side of the stadium was covered, Moegi emerged from the sand coughing. She was also covered in scratches due to the sand's roughage. She looked at Kiroko and smirked. "You are good" she said faintly before collapsing. Paramedics ran over to Moegi to assist her.

The Hokage came forward and lifted her hand, "Moegi is no longer to continue. The winner of Match 1 is Kiroko!"

Naruto and the others let out a cheer of happiness, While Konohamaru stood there and smiled. The paramedics lifted Moegi up in the stretcher; she looked at Kiroko and smiled. Kiroko smiled back and Moegi was taken away. Kiroko, then, walked up to her team mates. "Yay Kiroko!" yelled Naruto happily as he ruffled her hair. Kiroko giggled. She then ran to Gaara and looked up at him. "Did I do good Gaara-sensei?" she asked him. He closed his eyes and smiled, "You did great Kiroko" he said. Kiroko smiled and then turned to Tenna and smiled. Tenna smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Good job Kiroko! You were great out there!" A happy smile came over to Kiroko's face. "…Thanks Tenna"

The Hokage lifted her hand up to silence everyone. They were going to find out who was gonna be in the 2nd match. Everyone turned their attention again to the screen to see who was next. The 2nd match involves Hannabi Hyuga and Konohamaru. Konohamaru sprang his fist in the air, "Yeah my go!!" he yelled happily and ran down to the arena, while Hannabi walked down calmly.

The match between Konohamaru and Hannabi was a close one. No one thought that Konohamaru could stand a chance since Hannabi has Byakugan. But thanks to a lot of training and Naruto's famous rasegen move, he was in fact the one who won the 2nd match. Everyone cheered especially Kiroko who was ever so pleased. "The little cutie won! Yay!" squealed Tenna happily.

Naruto shook his head, "Well whatta know…The little squirt did it."

Konohamaru walked proudly back up to the balcony. He was pleased with himself. Everyone chatted up about the 2 matches that were already were held. Until it was time for the 3rd match.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

As everyone waited patiently to see who the next challengers, Lady Hokage spoke, "Okay, now for our following match, who will it be?" and as she finished her statement the next opponents showed on the screen.

Naruto's eyes widened and then he turned to Tenna. "Tenna you cannot go against her" he said pointing to the screen with Tenna and Estuko's picture being shown.

Tenna sighed and turned towards her friend. She could see that his eyes were filled with worry.

"Yeah and why not?" she asked as she folded her arms"

"Hello! Earth to Tenna! Did you forget how she demolished that guy in the forbidden forest! And don't forget what she said!" Naruto said aloud.

Gaara looked at Tenna and then turned to look at Estuko, who was already going down to the arena with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Tenna, be careful out there" Gaara said looking onto the battling ground with a serious expression on.

Tenna looked at Gaara and nodded. She then turned to Naruto. "I remember what she said. But…I need to fight."

Naruto blinked "What do you mean you need to?" he asked sounding confused. Tenna started to walk down. "HEY TENNA!" Naruto yelled. But Tenna didn't answer.

Once Tenna reached the battling arena, Estuko was waiting with her arms folded. She had her eye's darker then ever but once she saw Tenna her lips moved to form a cruel smile.

"All right challengers, come to the middle and shake hands" Lady Hokage announced.

Estuko rolled her eyes and walked to the middle where Tenna was already standing. Estuko reached out for Tenna's hand and held a strong grip. "Let's make the best out of this battle, shall we?" Lady Hokage said.

"Oh you can count on it" Estuko sneered.

Tenna's face turned to a grin, "Heh funny…I was thinking the same thing"

Above on the balcony everyone was waiting in silence for the match to begin. Naruto was staring down while he was thinking what Tenna said to him. He looked around but there was still no sign of Kakashi. After the handshake Estuko and Tenna stepped back, and the Hokage lifted up her hand. "Are you two ready? then... start!!!"

Estuko took a giant leap backwards and collected chakra in her hands and then blasted it out yelling "Light Sphere" a blue silvery energy blast shot from her hands and aimed for Tenna.

In a flash Tenna dodged it and ran at full speed towards Estuko. She grabbed shurikens with both hands and threw them. She wanted to slow down her opponent to give her a chance to built up her chakra more.

As Estuko saw Tenna counter back she did a quick jutsu and then mumbled something and then once Tenna's shurikens were about to hit Estuko, a bright light engulfed her and then she got transformed into her other form. A quite familiar form to Tenna. Estuko wiggled her long elf ears and fit snuggly her cappy. Then she whipped out her sword that was tied around her back and then narrowed her eyes at Tenna, and got ready to take charge.

Tenna's eyes widened. She knew really well how strong this form is. What's more is her opponent has a sword now. Tenna gulped and grabbed her weapon that's similar to the sword in a way, her kunai knife. She held up high to use it as a defense. She waited for Estuko to attack.

Naruto and Kiroko looked at each other nervously. "Aw man, Tenna doesn't stand a chance against Estuko in that form!" said Naruto.

"What's she gonna do?" asked Kiroko. Then she turned to look at Gaara. "Gaara- sensei?"

Gaara didn't move his sight from Tenna and Estuko. "Just watch the match Kiroko." Gaara told his student. Kiroko looked at Gaara with impatience and then sighed in worry.

"Pshh. You expect to protect yourself with that pissy knife you call a weapon?" Estuko laughed. Then she took a deep breath and started running at Tenna, but instead of stabbing Tenna with her massive sword she dug her sword into the ground and used it to get momentum in a high kick.

Tenna was kicked high in to the air. The pain she was kicked was unbearable. But she managed to land on her feet. She put her hands together and closed her eyes. "No, still not enough. I gotta stall her some more."

Naruto looked confusingly, " I don't get it. Why won't she use any jutsus?"

"I'm gonna win if you keep this up" Estuko snorted. Suddenly an evil smile came up on her face. "I think Emi would love to join in on this fun" Estuko muttered to herself. She flashed out her ocarina.

She took in a deep breath and played the tune (OCC: It's the Zelda song when Link calls out Epona) and out came a burst of fire and engulfed in the fireball was Emi all curled up, Estuko's fox friend. Emi unrolled herself from the flames and stood her ground.

"Darn it" Tenna thought, "Now shes got the fox out. What am i gonna do now?" Kiroko turned to her sensei "hey is that allowed?"

Gaara nodded solemnly. Kiroko gulped and looked back at the field

Tenna looked in front of her and gulped a little. The little fox give those rain ninja in the forest some nasty burns. She had to make a decision and fast. Does she desperately needs Tiko's help?

Estuko snickered at Tenna's worried look. "Emi, Flame Wheel!" the little fox snorted and then charged at Tenna, flames covering her entire body, and then rolling as fast as the little fox could at Tenna.

Tenna's eyes widened. There was no way she could of dodge fire. She lifted up her arms and did a defense pose, but in a poof a familiar face appeared. He charged as fast as he could at the flaming fox.

Tiko continued to charge. He headbutted the fox to push her back, but as countered back he started to slap his head "Ow ow, hot foxy hot hot hot"

Emi shook her head and then looked at the head burned lemur. Estuko snickered and then cleared her throat. "Will-o-wisp!" Suddenly white flames appeared on Emi's 6 curled tails. She then whipped around and shot them at Tiko.

Tiko jumped and shouted out "Leaf shield" This deflected the attack. "Gee foxy, you sure have a hot temper. Ha ha get it hot.., temper!!!" Tenna sighed and shook her head.

Everyone moaned at Tiko's crappy joke. "Tiko, what are you doing here anyway? I didn't summon you!" Tenna said to Tiko,

He nodded. "True, but I knew you were in danger. So I had to help."

Estuko lips quivered and then bursted out laughing. "You summoned a rodent?" Emi found it funny too and began to snicker. "All right Emi, Fire Spin!" Emi sent flames that surrounded Tiko, then once she got the chance Estuko teleported behind Tenna, tripped her and then grabbed Tenna's head and held it down to the ground. Estuko started to cattle as Tenna squirmed.

Tenna squirmed and tried to move, Tiko tried to run to help Tenna but the fire was all around him. Everyone watched the match helplessly.

Naruto just yelled out "ESTUKO!!! Estuko what's gotten in you?"

Estuko rose an eyebrow and turned to who called her name. She saw Naruto and she lost concentration.

It was Tenna's chance. She kicked Estuko in the stomach and sent her back. Tenna got up. "He's right." said Tenna looking a little sad. "What has gotten into you?" Tenna rubbed where she was in pain and spoke again. "You are a dear friend to us Estuko. Don't you know how scared and worried we were about you."

Estuko took out her ocarina again and played the tune that tampered with the weather. A huge gust of snow wisped past Tenna.

Tenna covered her face from the snow. "Estuko, why won't you answer?" Tenna's eyes blinked. She got the feeling she was waiting for. She finally had enough chakra now.

"Do you think I care what you and blondie over there are saying?" Estuko sneered. She looked back at Naruto and then saw Kiroko gripping onto the railing nervously. Estuko stared at the young purple haired girl, who she has never met before. Something about her though seemed unusually eerie.

Tenna was shocked at what Estuko said. "You are definitely not the Estuko we remember." Tenna then started doing hand signs. "Okay its time" Tenna nodded at Tiko, then he poofed away.

"Interesting" said Jiraiya as he stepped beside Gaara and Kiroko. "Is she gonna do the jutsu I'm thinking of?"

Estuko grunted, "Yeah, whatever" and started doing hand signs too. She made illusions of herself zooming all around Tenna.

Tenna started mumbling words and finished the hand signs. She clapped her hands together and something was forming. A light in Tenna's hands was getting bigger and bigger,

"What's that?" asked Kiroko, her eyes widening.

"It's Solar Light!" said Jiraiya proudly. Everyone looked at him confusingly.

"Um Solar Light?" asked Kiroko. Jiraiya nodded "You see, that's what Tenna concentrated on at the beginning of the match. To make her chakra absorb solar energy in order to do this jutsu"

The real Estuko looked quickly at the windows and saw that it was already night. It was a risky deal but she knew that it was her only chance before she got blasted stupid by Tenna.

"Light Sphere!" Estuko shouted, sending a bright blast at the ceiling and making a hole. And just as she wished there was a full moon. Estuko smirked and then laughed, her doubles disappeared and everyone's eyes were at Estuko. Her heart began beating hard and fast. Estuko clutched her chest and fangs started to appear in her mouth. She shook her head one last time and grunted loudly before she was fully transformed into Daisuke.

Everyone's eyes went big with horror. "Shes…turned in to a wolf! A _huge_ wolf!" choked Kiroko.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Tenna was terrified, she remembered about this wolf from a year ago. But she had to have a try, "Light style. SOLAR BEAM JUTSU!" She yelled and aimed the attack at the huge beast. As she released it she fell to her knees with tiredness. It drained more chakra then it should've done.

Daisuke got direct aim from the attack. He got rammed into the wall and fell hard on the ground, then he opened his eyes wearily. "You're going to PAY!" he said enraged and head butted Tenna in the stomach.

Tenna backed up a little from the painful head butt. She did hand signs and shouted out "LEAF BLADE JUTSU!" Millions of razor sharp leaves aimed at the wolf.

Daisuke whined in pain, and cut marks started to bleed all around his body. He staggered to get up on all fours. He then teleported right in front of Tenna and then pounced on her dangerously biting her arms and gnawing at it.

With some strength Tenna clenched her fist, then punched Daisuke in the nose. This managed to get him off her, then Tenna threw kunai knifes in the air, "Clone jutsu, kunai storm!"

Daisuke's eyes strained out at the kunais stabbed his body and suddenly as he fell to the ground he transformed back to Estuko.

Estuko had no energy but she tried to stand up, it wasn't going so well for her though. She looked up at Tenna, her head bleeding from the side and her lip dripping with blood. Her whole body had cuts and bruises. She looked back up at the others and saw the purple haired girl again and suddenly she had a flashback.

_::flashback:: _

There was a little girl with short brown hair in pigtails standing in front of a door; eavesdropping.

"Momma please stop crying" The little girl said to herself. "I can't stand the sound."

"_You guys fight about money...about me and my brother. And this is I come home to, this is my shelter. Never known what love could be. I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family."_ the little girl said inside her head.

_::flashback ends::_

Estuko looked back at Tenna with eyes filled with tears. Then she looked back at Kiroko.

Kiroko gulped, "She's staring at me...I hope she's not trying to think of a way to kill me."

"Shut up" Gaara said tensely.

Kiroko looked at him shockingly and then looked back at the battle ground.

Tenna collapsed with tiredness, But she crawled slowly over to Estuko. "Estuko I'm... sorry…for…whatever's happened in the past. " said Tenna sadly. She tried to get up but couldn't.

Estuko looked at Tenna wearily and then put her head down.

_::Flashback::_

"Daddy, please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound" the same little girl said to a man in front of her. "Make mama stop crying, 'cause I need you around. My mama she loves you, no matter what she says it's true. I know that she hurt you, but remember I love you too" the little girl said as the man began walking away.

_::Flashback ends::_

Estuko picked up her head, tears streaming down her face.

Tenna's eyes started to fill with tears. She didn't know whether they came from. But she was crying. "I'm…really…sorry... for all the suffering you had Estuko."

Estuko shook her head, hoping those memories wouldn't come back again. But then again when did Estuko ever listen to herself?

_::Flashback::_

The little girl was staring at a picture hanging up on the wall. _"In our family portrait we look pretty happy. Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally." _the little girl said inside her head. Suddenly a mother like figure walked into the room, and the little girl ran to her and clutched onto her clothing. "Can't we work it out? Can't we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything." The little girl cried aloud. The mother suddenly broke down and fell on her knees crying.

_::Flashback ends::_

"Stop it! Stop it!" Estuko shouted at herself, holding her head. Everyone at the balcony looked at each other confusingly.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto whispered to himself, his voice shaking.

Tenna sat up and looked at Estuko uneasily. She crawled a little closer to Estuko and tried to sit her up.

Estuko didn't do it without a fight. She started hitting herself to stop the thoughts from coming into her head. Tenna cried as she saw Estuko fighting in pain with herself.

_::Flashback::_

The little girl was being carried by the man, trembling all over. "I'll be nicer. I'll tell my brother. I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right. I'll be your little girl forever. I'll go to sleep at night." the little girl said softly to the man.

It was turning dark and the man left the little girl half alive on the front doors of Konohagakure. "Daddy d-don't leave...d-daddy don't leave…"

Suddenly present Estuko appeared next to the little girl. She looked closer and saw her face reflecting back at her.

She fell on her knees and looked back at the man walking away. "The night you left you took my shining star." Estuko whispered to herself and then collapsed unconscious on the ground.

_::Flashback ends::_

Estuko then grabbed onto Tenna, her eyes streaming with tears nonstop. "I p-promised I'd be..be good, but he di-didn't listen" Estuko choked.

Tenna hugged Estuko and closed her eyes, a few tears trickling down her cheek.

"Uhh-umm since both challengers cannot continue. I call this match over" The jounin ninja on the side called. Everyone gasped and yelled at the man for canceling the match.

Neither Tenna nor Estuko reacted they just continued to sit there.

Naruto then jumped from the balcony and ran to the two girls. "Estuko! Tenna!" he said, hugging both girls. And for the first time in a year, the trio was together.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Everyone looked at the emotional sight of the 3 friends that were hugging each other in a circle. Naruto let go of the two girls and smile, "Estuko, we really missed you." He said. Estuko broke away from the hug and looked at him wearily, her eyes were half closed.

Paramedics came in quickly. They carefully put Estuko on a stretcher to take her to the infirmary. "Please…" Estuko said faintly as she was laid down, "no visitors. I want to be alone." Both Naruto and Tenna didn't say anything, they just nodded. They watched as Estuko was carried off quietly. They both couldn't believe that they had Estuko back, but for how long will she be the sweet stable girl that they always knew.

The Lady Hokage analyzed Tenna to see if she had any serious injuries. She suggested that Tenna should go to the infirmary as well, but she refused to go. She wanted to stay with her friends and watch Naruto's match. The Hokage soon had to agree with Tenna's request. Tsunade healed up Tenna and asked her to go back to the balcony. Naruto helped her up the stairs, and they both went towards the others.  
"Tenna, you ok?" asked Kiroko, as she saw Tenna and Naruto walking up to them. Tenna couldn't help but smile at the younger ninja, "Yeah Kiroko, I'm fine."

The Lady Hokage lifted up her hand, "Okay everyone, we'll have a little break before we move on to the next match. There seems to be a problem with the screenings."

Everyone chattered, saying they couldn't believe that the match ended up in a draw. Tenna sighed and closed her eyes, she was thinking about that heartbreaking statement that Estuko told her during the last part of the match. "Oh Estuko…" Tenna said sadly. She then felt a hand on a shoulder; she turned to see Gaara, who was looking towards the ground, "Tenna, I'm sorry" He said. Tenna shook her head and went closer to him. "Don't be. I'm just glad that she's back."

Naruto and Kiroko then came over. Naruto had tears in his eyes, and he suddenly cried "Tenna!!" He then ran to her and gave her a tight hug. Tenna couldn't help but smile. She placed her arms around him and hugged him back. "I'm just so happy, Tenna!" Naruto said, with his eyes still watery. Tenna smiled and nodded, "Yeah Naruto, me too." They soon let go and turned to Gaara and Kiroko, who were looking a little left out."Geez, I haven't seen you guys this happy for while" Kiroko said, as she placed her hands at the back of her head. Both Tenna and Naruto couldn't help but laugh, they were in such a happy mood.

Kiroko then had a smirk on her face, "So Naruto, Estuko is your best friend eh?" Naruto nodded proudly, "Yup, she sure is". The smirk on Kiroko's face became bigger, "That's funny, 'cause to me it seems like something more."

Naruto's face went pinker and pinker; he looked down at his feet. "No, we're just best friends. I'm not in love with her or anything..." He said rather simply. Naruto didn't want the kid to mouth out to everyone.

"Ha! So why are you blushing?" asked Kiroko quickly and still smiling. Tenna quickly clamped a hand over Kiroko's mouth, "Kiroko, don't" Tenna said, just in time. Kiroko pulled Tenna's hand away and gave her a dirty look, "Don't ever do that. That hurt" Kiroko stated. "And you shouldn't be trying to stop me from embarrassing him. I mean you know how he feels…since you're in love too, right?" Kiroko said, shutting Tenna up lovely.

Tenna's face then turned a shade of pink. She didn't really want to say anything since her love was standing close by. "Hey, lets drop this okay? Let's talk about something else….um has Kakashi-sensei turned up yet?" Tenna said, with a sweat drop behind her head. The others looked around and there was still no sign of Kakashi. They were starting to get worried now, "Guys, where is he? What if he's really hurt?" asked Tenna as she looked down sadly.

Then they heard a familiar voice, "Hi guys, sorry I'm late"

Everyone turned around. "KAKASHI SENSEI!!" yelled Tenna happily. She then ran and gave him a hug. "Hmph, suck up…" Kiroko scoffed. Gaara elbowed her, "Snuff it" Kiroko said crossing her arms. Gaara then grabbed Kiroko by the ear, "I'm tired of you back talking. I am your sensei and if you want to be my student you will respect me and especially my friends." Gaara said sternly. Kiroko turned the other cheek and grunted. Gaara let go of Kiroko and then looked at Kakashi and nodded as a greeting. "_Geez, Kiroko and Estuko are so like"_ Naruto thought in his head. Kakashi looked at Kiroko and smiled, Kiroko wanted to smile back, but instead she looked the other way and spotted Temari and Kankuro not to far down, so she decided to stay with them.

Kakashi sighed and then looked at his team, "So…what did I miss?" asked Kakashi rather innocently. "You just missed two matches, sensei." said Tenna. "Kiroko's and Estuko vs. Tenna" There was a slight pause and Naruto spoke, "Boy sensei, we have a lot of stuff to tell you."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Estuko was half conscious when she was brought to the infirmary. She got a great hit to the head but nothing serious. There were cuts around her arms and legs and bruises were starting to appear.

Estuko stretched her arms out and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the time; only 2 hours have passed since she was brought to the medical wing. She looked at the clock hard and then she began to zone off.

_::Flashback::_

_Estuko's POV_

_At the Grass Village everyone knew who I was, and everyone appreciated me. I was training with Emi when the Kusagakure told me he needed to talk to me. The Kusagakure and I are pretty close since I have immense power, or so he says. "Yes, my lord?" I said, not stopping my training. _

_My training usually consisted of Emi throwing some of her attacks at me and I need to either dodge them or take them on with my own attacks. When the Kusagakure interrupted me, I was in the middle of throwing my kunai at a boulder, while Emi laid under a tree catching up on her sleep. _

"_I have news from the Hokage at the Hidden Leaf Village." The Kusagakure informed me. _

_Once I heard those words, the kunai I had just thrown didn't go how it was supposed to. I guess hearing about the Hidden Leaf Village surprised me causing me to not get a good throw. _

"_What happened" I said solemnly, standing still. The Kusagakure looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, "It seems that they have gotten news from your father" he said. _

_My eyes widened like never before, my mouth hung open a little. "Excuse me?" I said Surprised more then ever. "The Hokage told me that your father had left some of his fortune to you a few days ago." The Kusagakure stated. _

"_That's great!" I said cheerfully, "Did he mention me seeing him again or anything?" I asked walking up to the Kusagakure. "He didn't want you in his sight" The Kusagakure said simply. I seriously thought my heart was torn in half, "Oh…right… it's for the best I suppose" I said walking back to training. "Yes, well, the reason for him doing such thing is because he was very ill and he wanted to make sure to give his fortune to his children." The Kusagakure said. _

_I heard him but I didn't react and just kept throwing my kunai. "Estuko…your father died this morning" The Kusagakure bursted out. I felt my whole body freeze._

_::Flashback ends::_

Tears streamed down Estuko's cheek. She punched the bed that she was laying down on. Then she banged her head on the wall. Suddenly Sakura walked into the room, she stood still near the door.

Estuko looked at her and then looked the other way. "What's wrong with me?" she choked.

"Nothing. You're angry and you're sad. I heard about your dad Estuko…I was in Lady Hokage's room when she got the news. Nobody else knows"

"This was supposed to be my day. I was supposed to reunite with my friends and maybe actually get close to them again and maybe win my match….but the stupid flashbacks kept coming into my head." Estuko said.

Sakura looked down, "When my dad died I was at my friend's birthday party. I was having a great time and then my mom came to tell me" She said.

"At the party?" Estuko asked curiously.

Sakura nodded and looked at Estuko, "Yeah. I was so mad."

"'Cause he died?" Estuko questioned.

"No, 'cause I couldn't play pin the tail on the donkey." Sakura smirked, walking next to Estuko on the bed.

"That's a fun game when you're a little kid." Estuko smirked back.

Sakura smiled but then turned solemn, "Exactly. It wasn't until later that it hit me, that he was dead."

"Before my dad died I wanted him gone, so why am I crying now that he is?" Estuko said, tears dripping off her chin.

"'Cause you love him." Sakura said, brushing back Estuko's hair, like a mother would do. Estuko began to burst into tears, she tried to talk but she kept choking. Sakura hugged Estuko and sighed sadly. Estuko didn't except Sakura to hug her, since Estuko did horrible things in the past. Then Estuko shut her eyes and did something that she thought she wouldn't do, she hugged Sakura back.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Kakashi listened to what Naruto had to say. He scratched his chin and thought for a second. He then turned to Tenna, "Hey Tenna...did she saything to you during the match?" Tenna looked at Kakashi and shook her head. "No, not really. All I know is she is hurt about something" Kakashi sighed and thought again.

"So how is Estuko doing now?" he asked the others. This time Naruto was the one to answer the question. He sighed and then rubbed the back of his head. "She's in the hospital wing now. She doesnt want visitors yet or anything."

Kakashi nodded as he understood how Estuko must be feeling. He looked over to the Hokage, who was waving for him to come over. He nodded and turned towards the others. "Excuse me for a minuite" he walked off. Naruto sighed happily, knowning that he had the person he loves the most back in his and the others life. Naruto had to quickly run off to the little ninja's room before his match was going to start.

Tenna was standing and thinking of all what has happened lately. And it got her thinking about her family that she has back in Kohi. Have they forgotton about her? Or do they really miss her and really want her back at the Harasamma house? Then her thoughts ran about her father, Kenzu Harsamma. The man that was the leader of the family household, exiled her out of the place where she was born and raised.He loved his daugther to bits before he found out that she had chakra flowing through her body. Did he really shun her or did he have a good reason for what he did?

Allie Harasamma, Tenna's mom is such a nice, kind, thoughtful lady. She always used to welcome visitors warmly and give them tea and a fresh batch of home made chocolate chip cookies. She always used to talk to Tenna about all the most embaressing stuff. Like the perfect wedding and Tenna being a mom herself. All this made Tenna go red with embaressment, but she couldn't help but smile.

Lastly there was Marko Harasamma, Tenna's little brother. He was such a gentleman for such a young age. He would greet the guests and he would give them a historical tour around the house and gardens. He loved his sister so much that he didn't want to leave her side. They always did fun stuff together as most kids would do.Tenna knelt down and suddenly tears rolled down her cheek. She buried her hands in her face. All the thoughts of all her family made her cry and it hurt deep down. Tenna felt someone placing a hand on her back. She wiped her eyes and then looked up to see who it was. It was the hyperactive knucklehead.

"Are you okay, Tenna?" asked Naruto as he looked at her. "You seem sad about something"

Tenna sighed and got up. "I'm was just thinking about my family, Naruto. I miss them." Naruto scruched his eyebrows, not believing to the words he was hearing. "How can you miss them after what they did to you, Tenna? Are you crazy?!" He bellowed. Tenna looked at him with tears flowing down. "You may call me crazy, but they are my family and i still love them."

Naruto sighed and looked down. "You are right, Tee...sorry. Please don't be mad." Naruto said inoccently. Tenna sighed and nodded. Naruto patted her on the back comfortly. Tenna then looked at him and smiled, "Hey Naruto, I still wish you the best of luck on your match."

Naruto put on his usual goofy grin. "Aw thanks Tenna. That means a lot."

Kiroko was still with Kankuro and Temari. "Whats the matter, squirt?" asked Kankuro, as he looked down at the younger ninja. Kiroko sighed roughly and looked up at Kankuro, "Its Gaara-sensei. I'm just worried that he's gonna stop training me all together."

Kankuro tilted his head to the side, "What ya mean?" he asked. Kankuro was gonna ask another question but then Gaara walked up to them. He looked down at Kiroko, but she was looking at her feet. He sighed and spoke. "Kiroko is there something bothering you?"

Kiroko sighed, "No, nothing's bothering me…" Kiroko said, but then Kankuro pushed her a little. "Okay maybe something is on my mind" Kiroko blurted out. "Sensei, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but sometimes I wonder what you see in that girl. I mean she's like any other I've ever seen. And now..." Kiroko took a breath, "I'm worried you are gonna stop training me, so you can be with her."

There was a brief silence, Kiroko then looked down as her feet again. Waiting for her sensei to react to what she said. She got ready to get her head bitten off.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Gaara sighed restlessly and shook his head, "Kiroko, I am your sensei. What influence would I be if I just left you for someone? I'm a man of my words." He stated. Kiroko still didn't look at Gaara face to face, she couldn't face his deadly eyes. He rose his hand and was going to place it on Kiroko's head, but she flinched and ran behind Kankuro.

"He's not gonna hurt you, kid" Kankuro said, patting Kiroko. Gaara huffed and crossed his arms, "Stop acting child-ish, Kiroko" he growled. Kiroko got an infuriated look on her face, "Excuse me? Is it wrong that I'm totally scared of you at times?" she sassed. "The way you behave is unacceptable. I did not raise you that way" Gaara said.

Kiroko glared at Gaara, "You are not my father, you weren't the one who raised me at all" She spat. Gaara was about to speak and counter back but the screen showed the next two contestants.

"Woohoo! It's my turn! Believe it!" Naruto cried. He jumped from the balcony to the arena. "That guy is insane" Kiroko said, with a sweat drop behind her head. "You don't even know the half of it" Kankuro smirked.

_The match was incredible. It was Naruto verses someone from the sound village and of course the knuckle headed ninja won. After his match, everyone else's followed. At the end, the new Chuunis were as followed: Naruto, Konohamaru, Tenna, Kiroko, and Estuko. Even though Tenna and Estuko's match ended in a draw, Tsunade decided that they both should become Chuunin because of their fantastic dedication and hard work. Estuko was still at the infirmary when they were giving out the Chuunin awards, so Tenna and Naruto went to bring her, her honorary certificate, even if she did say she didn't want any visitors. Naurto and Tenna both thought she had more then enough time to be alone. _

They knocked on the door and then charged into the room. Estuko was actually asleep before they came in and once she woke up she had a wearily and aggravated look on her face.

"_I hope she isn't still brain drained and think we're still the enemies_." Tenna thought to herself.

Estuko, then, surprising, smiled weakily, "Hey guys" and once hearing that Naruto and Tenna jumped on top of her. "It's nice to have you back, Estuko!" Tenna smiled cheerfully.

Sakura walked into the room and saw Naruto and Tenna with Estuko. Sakura gave Estuko an uneasy look, sobbing and talking about Estuko's father helped her get better, but Sakura wasn't sure if she was ready to face everyone. Estuko nodded subtly and half smiled, telling Sakura that she can handle it. Sakura smiled and walked out of the room.

After a couple of minutes, Estuko got out of bed and went to change in the bathroom to her regular clothes and get out of her hospital clothes. Tenna hugged Estuko unexpectedly when she got out of the restroom, "I missed you so much, you don't even know" she said, sounding like she was about to cry.

Estuko's eyes widened when Tenna embraced her arms around her. "How can you care for me this much after I've been a totally jerk to you?" Estuko said softly, her eyes narrowing towards the ground.

"Because we love you, no matter what" Naruto blurted out. Estuko looked at him, and it looked like something just smacked her in the face. "Tenna, I need to talk to you" Estuko said, and then looked at Naruto, "in private" she finished.

Naruto nodded and then smiled, "I'll go get Kakashi-sensei and tell him that you're finally okay" he said, running out the door.

After Naruto left, Estuko looked at Tenna solemnly, "I'm gonna go on a search for my family" she said suddenly. Tenna's eyes widened, "What?!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were an orphan?" she said.

"I have a family…somewhere" she said walking back to her bed and sitting down. "Oh okay, but you had to tell me this in private? I mean, you don't want Naruto to know or something?" Tenna asked.

"No, I'm not done" Estuko said. "I know me and Naruto have been extremely close, and I know he likes me from the signs he gives me…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking back to the medical wing to find Estuko and Tenna again. He was unsuccessful on finding Kakashi, so he went back to his friends. Before he walked in, he overheard them talking about Estuko leaving and then they got to the subject about him. 

"Okay, maybe he does like you a little I guess, but you guys are like best friends it wouldn't be weird if you two started going out." Tenna said.

"I can't like him, I just can't. I want to find someone new that can always be there for me. Naruto…well I just can't see him in a relationship, not yet anyway." Estuko exclaimed.

"He'll be so heartbroken when you tell him this, 'cause I think he was planning on asking you out after you were all well and better" Tenna informed Estuko.

"I don't like Naruto though" Estuko softly.

Naruto began to get light headed and his heart seemed to have dropped. It was the worse feeling ever and he couldn't help but get emotional. He sucked in a deep breath of air and walked away.

* * *

Hours later, the gang met outside of the stadium. Kiroko was on Kankuro's shoulders, happier then ever. Her and Gaara fixed things and were better. 

Konohamaru and his team were gloating to each other and Konohamaru struck a grin and thumps up pose at his team and the others. Kakashi smiled, "You're just like a mini Naruto, you know that?" sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I've been told" Konohamaru chuckled.

Estuko was beside Tenna, looking at Naruto, who was completely ignoring her. Tenna rose an eyebrow and looked at Estuko and shrugged.

Gaara went towards Tenna and they looked at each other without saying anything. Then, Tenna jumped on him and gave him a tight hug. Gaara hugged back softly. Kiroko then rolled her eyes and pulled Gaara by his clothing, "So sensei, when's our next training session?" she asked, in a quirky tone.

"Kiroko, I'm glad to say that you graduated from my training." Gaara smirked. Everyone's eyes widened. "What did you say?" Kiroko mouth hung open.

"The deal I made with your father was that I would train you until you were strong enough to go back home" Gaara said, "And you becoming Chuunin was something to test your strength."

Kiroko looked at Gaara seriously and then switched her view to Kankuro, "Is this true?" she said, sadly. Kankuro nodded his head, "I didn't think it would happen this soon though" he replied.

Kiroko looked down at the floor in astonishment, "This is incredible...I can't believe this…" Kiroko whispered, "I'm finally going home" she said loudly, with a huge smile on her face.

Tenna smiled at the kid, even though Tenna never meant harm to the girl and treated her with respect, she was relived that Kiroko was finally going home. Estuko smiled faintly, thinking to herself, "Looks like someone else can't wait to get to her home either"

Estuko then looked at everyone and smiled, "You mind if I drop you back off at your village?" she asked Kiroko.

Kiroko smiled and looked at Gaara, "Yeah, you coming too, right sensei?"

Gaara nodded and Kankuro hung his arm around Gaara playfully, "Hell, we'll all go" he grinned. Kiroko smiled "Can't wait"

* * *

Later that night, Naruto went back to his place and laid down on his bed. Tenna offered to go to her place and hang out with Estuko, but he refused. He looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming down. 

_**I listened in, yes I'm guilty of this  
You should know this  
I broke down and wrote you back before you had a chance to**_

_:Flashback:_

"_I can't like him, I just can't. I want to find someone new that can always be there for me. Naruto…well I just can't see him in a relationship, not yet anyway." Estuko exclaimed. _

"_He'll be so heartbroken when you tell him this, 'cause I think he was planning on asking you out after you were all well and better" Tenna informed Estuko. _

"_I don't like Naruto though" Estuko softly. _

_:End of Flashback:_

_**Forget forgotten, I am moving past this, giving notice  
I have to go, yes I know that feeling, know you're leaving  
Calm down, I'm calling you to say I'm capsized  
Erring on the edge of safe**_

_**Nobody likes to but I really like to cry  
Nobody likes me, maybe if I cry **_

Spelled out your name and list the reasons  
Faint of heart don't call me back  
I imagine you  
And I was distant not insistent

I follow suit and laid out on my back, imagine that  
A million hours left to think of you and think of that 


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **

**.Ok the song presented in this chapter is by P.Diddy and Keyshia Cole- "Last Night"**

**. I own Estuko and Mandy owns Tenna**

**

* * *

Chapter 46**

While Naruto was lying on his bed heartbroken Estuko was on her way to Tenna's house. Once Estuko knocked on the door Tenna warmly welcomed her in. Estuko sat down on the couch, while Tenna went to make yummy nibbles and Hot Coco. Tenna handed over to Estuko a nice hot mug, she smiled and nodded to say thanks.

Suddenly Estuko sighed, she had to ask Tenna about Naruto. "So Tenna, is Naruto gonna come over then?"

Tenna shook her head sadly. "No, sorry Esti but when I offered he refused. Which is a bit odd since he loves our get togethers…"

Estuko sighed again and thought nothing about it. She then spoke again to Tenna. "So what you been up to while I was away?" Estuko smirked. She wanted to know what Tenna has to say. Tenna sighed and looked up, "Well lets see training, working, even more training, avoiding the prev..."

Estuko scrunched her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. She had a feeling that Tenna was hiding something else. "Oh really…that's all? Funny I thought you'd be turning in to a woman by now…"

Tenna blinked at Estuko and a large sweat drop appeared at the back of her head. "Umm what do you mean?" asked Tenna sounding a bit confused.

Estuko smiled and poked Tenna playfully. "What I mean is... that are you someone's girlfriend yet? You know…do you have a boyfriend?"

Tenna blinked and then laughed nervously. "No not yet"

Estuko smirked and placed a hand on Tenna's head. "Oh…you and Gaara aren't dating then?"

Tenna blushed and looked down, "No, we haven't agreed to date. Let's say we are only friends, that's all."

" More like friend's with benefits if you ask me…" Estuko whispered to herself.

Tenna blushed, "What'd you say?!" she said, loudly.

"Heh..nothing…" Estuko said with a sweatdrop behind her head.

Tenna paused and then sighed, rather sadly, "Nothing could ever happen between Gaara and me anyway. Kiroko dosen't like that me and Gaara have a strong bond, ya know…"

Estuko scrunched her eyebrows. She never knew a kid to be so moody and over protective over a teacher. "Well maybe she does but still..." Estuko raised her fist in the air, "Ha! That kid is going back home tomorrow! You and Gaara can get closer and you never know…it might turn in to permanent love!" said Estuko as she smiled and winked.

Tenna shook her head, saying that she doesn't agree to what Estuko is saying. "Estuko, Gaara is the Kazekage remember?"

Estuko crossed her arms. "Yeah, so? What's that gotta do with anything? He likes you, doesn't he?"

Tenna then remembered while they went back in time he did admit that he liked her and shortly afterwards he kissed her. Tenna wasn't sure if he wasn't thinking straight or he did since he wanted to show his affection. But Tenna didn't mind, 'cause to her it was a wonderful and sweet moment. The thought of the kiss made her blush a little. But she quickly pulled herself together so Estuko couldn't see.

Would Estuko be trustworthy enough to tell to about it? Estuko looked at Tenna, "Hey Tenna, you're hiding something aren't cha?" she grinned.

Tenna became nervous and she stood up and laughed. "No no, not at all! What makes you say that?"

Estuko smiled and stood up. She placed her hand on Tenna's shoulder. "Aww its ok Tenna. Tell me when you're ready, kay? Even though I think that's pretty selfish of you since I think others know and I don't and I'm your best friend but whatever…as your bestest friend I'll wait…" Estuko shrugged.

Tenna sighed with relief and then nodded. There was a little awkward silence. Both of them didn't know what to say next.Tenna shortly spoke up. She had to tell Estuko something.

"Oh Estuko you know that you are gonna go on a little journey tomorrow? Well I don't think I'll be able to join you." Tenna exclaimed.

Estuko eyes widened, "You're kidding, right? It would've been so fun if you came along with us!"

Tenna sighed, "Kakashi-sensei talked to me earlier. He says he wants me to stay. I'm not quite sure why."

Estuko got steamed, "So what! Fuck Kakashi!" she said crossing her arms.

"Esti, he's my sensei. I have to…I'm sorry…" she said, looking down.

Estuko smirked, "I'm gonna try and persuade him to let you come along. I'll be happier if I have my other best friend by my side!"

Tenna smiled at Estuko. Estuko wanted to ask Tenna how she felt about the incident in the forest of death, but decided not to., it might hurt Tenna's feelings. So she decided to change the subject.

"Hey Tenna that little animal you call out. What's his name?" Estuko asked.

Tenna smiled proudly, "His name is Tiko. He's my summoning. I first met him while Jiraiya was teaching me the jutsu." There was a little pause and Tenna chuckled.

Estuko couldn't help but smile, "What is it?"

Tenna spoke again giggling, a little as she did speak, "I'm surprised he didn't take a fit at you, Estuko. He hates being called rodent considering he's a primate." Tenna laughed again.

Estuko couldn't help but laugh either, "Who called him rodent in the first place?" she asked giggling a little.

Tenna sighed and looked up. "Kankuro did and then Tiko called him a doofus. Soooo, they aren't really keen on each other," Tenna and Estuko laughed and then smiled.

Tenna was now curious about Estuko's summoning. "Hey Esti, what about your fox summon, Emi?"

Estuko smiled, "It's a long story, so listen up"

* * *

After the whole explanation of Emi, Tenna and Estuko decided to take it in for the night and head to bed. They both put on their pajamas, Tenna having to lend Estuko some of hers since Estuko didn't have any spare clothes with her. Tenna seemed to knock out rather quickly but Estuko lay wide awake in bed, thinking why Naruto was acting strange.

She looked at Tenna and smiled, "I'll be back buddy" she said as she got up. She put her regular clothes back on and took a walk outside.

Estuko strolled around the town and saw Sakura at a shop. "Hey Sakura!" Estuko shouted and then ran up to her. "What's up" she smiled as she looked around the store.

"Nothing, just helping my mom shop for some stuff." Sakura said, she then looked back at Estuko with a solemn face, "Have you spoken to Naruto lately?" she asked.

Estuko seemed shock to know that Sakura even noticed that Naruto was upset. "No, why?"

"Well he told me that he overheard you and Tenna talking in the medical wing this morning." Sakura exclaimed. "You should really talk to him, Esti. He's really depressed."

Estuko nodded and headed towards Naruto's place. In a matter of minutes she was in front of his door and was hesitant to knock on his door. She walked away from the door but then went back, this time she actually touched the door and rested her ear against it to hear if he was still awake. Estuko heard nothing so she assumed he was asleep.

"I should really talk to him…" she said to herself. "But I can't…"

She started heading back, she turned around to see if maybe he heard her and would open the door but nothing happened. She looked forward and started back towards Tenna's house.

* * *

The following morning everyone who was going to drop off Kiroko, were in front of the Hokage's building. Like Estuko promised she was arguing with Kakashi to let Tenna come along, but Kakashi refused.

Estuko went up to Tenna, her face still looking pissed off, "That jerk said that you have to stay to work on your "signature jutsu" Estuko said, doing bunny quotes.

Tenna smiled and shrugged, "I'll see you when you get back, kay?" she said, as she hugged Estuko goodbye. Estuko hugged her back and nodded.

"Is everyone ready?" Kankuro said aloud.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" Kiroko asked, looking around. Estuko and Tenna flashed a glance at each other and then turned around hearing footsteps.

"Sorry I'm late" Naruto said, his hands in his pockets and his head hanging low.

"All right, now that we're all hear…let's go!" Kiroko shouted happily.

"I'm not going…" Naruto interrupted loudly.

Everyone looked at him in awe. "Why not?" Kiroko asked.

"I just wanna stay home" Naruto said, turning his cheek.

Estuko looked at Naruto, and ironically Naruto looked back at her. Both their faces were emotionless and they just stared at each other.

Estuko shook her head at him, "You're ridiculous Naruto" she whispered to herself.

_Estuko:_

_Last night,_

_I couldn't even get an answer._

_Tried to call,_

_But my pride wouldn't let me dial._

_And I'm sitting here,_

_With this blank expression._

_And the way I feel,_

_I wanna curl up like a child._

Naruto scratched his head and then walked next to Kakashi and Tenna.

_Naruto: _

_If I told you once, I told you twice,_

_You can see it in my eyes._

_I'm all cried out,_

_With nothing to say._

_You're everything I wanted to be._

_If you could only see,_

_Your heart belongs to me._

_I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch._

_Come and set me free,_

_Forever yours I'll be,_

_Baby won't you come and take this pain awayyyyy._

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and walked up to Tenna, "I'll see you when I get back" and then kissed her on the cheek. Tenna blushed and nodded.

"All right, let's do this!" Kiroko shouted, throwing her fist in the air.


	47. Chapter 47

**This chapter was made as an intro topic to one of my other OCs; Kenai Enomoto.**

**Some of the facts aren't 100% true and of course the character except for Kenai and her family aren't mine. Things that don't seem familiar are probably made up from my imagination. If you are not satisfied with this chapter, oh well, i don't care. Don't leave flames if you don't like it, they will be ignored anyway!!! Remember some of the character's facts have been changed but some are still very true.**

**So enjoy :3**

* * *

The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen; that was a title that always wanted to be remembered. It was composed of only the best men in the Kirigakure village. They were the heroes in the Village Hidden in the Mist and watched over everyone.

Running through the streets of the village was a young girl, carefree and high spirited. She splashed through the puddles and kicked open the door to her house and ran into her parent's room.

"Dad! Dad, wake up!" The little girl said shaking her father awake. "C'mon dad you promised!"

"Your daughter's awake" the young girl's mother said with a smirk as she rolled to her side on the bed.

"Before sunrise, she's _your_ daughter" the father said drowsily.

"Dad!"

"Alight alright…I'm up, I'm up" he said sitting up in bed.

As the family got out of the house and saw the sun rising up to the sky. The man of the house was named Hiroto Enomoto and his wife was Manami. They were looked highly in the Village of the Mist, since Hiroto was the head of the Shinobi Swordsmen.

Hiroto grabbed his sword and walked onto the streets of the village. Kenai clung onto her mom and snuggled under her arm. Manami scuffled Kenai's hair and kissed the top of her head before Kenai ran off to follow her father.

Hiroto smiled as his daughter followed along. "Kenai, one day, you will be in charge of the Shinobi Swordsmen…or Swords-women." He chuckled. "And everyone here will respect you just as they do me." Hiroto said, as he walked up a steep road with Kenai following close behind.

"Am I really gonna be just like you when I'm older?" She asked, confused and unsure about her planned future.

"As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand. But you will be looked upon as a hero as well, isn't that what all little kids want to be?" He said as he stopped walking and reached the top of a cliff that viewed over the village.

"If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me…the way I am?" Kenai said plopping on the ground and looking up at her father.

Hiroto laughed and walked down the path back towards the village.

_Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part of some big plan?_

Hiroto met up with his other swordsmen and decided to venture through the outskirts of the village with them. "Okay time to go home" he said to Kenai.

"Aw but daddy…" Kenai whined

Then suddenly she got picking up from the collar of her shirt and came face to face with Kisame Hoshigaki; another shinobi swordsmen. "Yeah we don't need anything to slow us down" he smirked and then threw her in the air and caught her back in his arms.

Kenai laughed and playfully slapped Kisame on the head, "I can watch out for myself thank you very much" she said cross her arms. Kisame dropped her to the ground and stood behind her father.

_Oof_

Kenai fell on her behind and grunted, "Please dad?!"

Then a huge sword striked the ground and clutching its handle was another shinobi swordsmen, Zabuza Momochi. "Maybe you should listen to your daddy and go home" he said sternly.

Kenai gulped and looked at Hiroto, who nodded and turned around and started off with his men. Kenai got up and had a better idea then going home.

* * *

Kenai skipped over to her Uncle Gato's house not too far from the village. Gato was a close family friend of the Enomoto's and Kenai felt like she had a close bond with him, despite the fact that he secretly despised her and her father.

"Uncle Gato! Are you here?" she called from outside his house. "Uncle Ga—oh there you are!" she smiled as she saw him walking back to his house.

"Guess what?!" she smiled as she walked into his house right behind him.

"I hate guessing games…" he hissed as he set the package, he had been carrying, on the table.

"Daddy told me I'm gonna be the leader of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen!" she chimed.

"Isn't that more of a man's job…?" he said as he laid on his couch cover his face with his forearm.

"Well since I'm the only child daddy had, I guess that's why" she said titling her head.

Gato grunted and turned on his side, trying to ignore Kenai.

"And he said everyone will respect me just like they do to him" she said pouncing on him and then falling off the couch. "Are you respected in the village just like him?" she asked curiously, as she sat up from the floor.

Gato looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "They respect me here as they do on the outskirts of the village"

_The outskirts… _she wondered. "What's outside of this village, uncle?"

"I can't tell you…" he said, sounding uninterested, "It's for your own good…only the bravest ninjas go there" he smirked evilly.

"I'm brave…what's out there?" she said, not giving up.

"It's really nothing…just huge graveyard of dead shinobis—_whoops_!" he said sarcastically. "Well you were going to find out anyway" he said uninterested in the conversation.

_Wow a graveyard_

Gato saw a huge smile on Kenai's face. "Promise me you will never go past this village, Kenai." He said with fake concern.

"I promise"

* * *

As Kenai finally left Gato's house, he stumbled back out of his house and wandered off to the outlands.

Gato went into a house located in the center of the outlands and walked past ninjas who had been shunned out of the village. He found a seat near the bar and got his usual beverage.

Suddenly he knocked over glasses on the counter and grunted aloud.

"What's wrong with you today" a friend of Gato's said, sitting next to him.

"I've been persecuted and left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense…" Gato exclaimed.

"The Kirigakure and the Seven Sorry Nobodies?"

Gato nodded and chugged down his drink, "But I dream a dream so pretty;

that I don't feel so depressed." He smiled evilly. "The sound of Hiroto's dying gasp, his daughter squealing in my grasp, ha! That's my lullaby!"

Gato's friend laughed, "Cheers to that!" he said chugging down his drink.

"Now the past I've tried forgetting, and my foes I could forgive. Trouble is, I knows it's petty, but I hate to let them live…" Gato said, and at that point everyone was listening to their conversation.

"So you found yourself some buddies who'd chase Hiroto up a tree" Gato's friend said putting his arm around Gato and grinned.

"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me. Payback time is nearing, and then our flag will fly!" Gato exclaimed, and everyone cheered after him.

* * *

The next morning Kenai had been out playing with the other children of the village.

"Kenai!" Gato had shouted

Kenai started over to Gato when he told her to follow him.

"Where are we going, uncle?" Kenai asked as she tried to keep up with her fast pacing uncle. Gato kept quiet until he had reached the cliff where the village is in full view.

"Your father has a surprise for you" he finally said.

"Really?! What is it?" Kenai said happily

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he said taking a step back.

If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." she said cheerfully

Gato laughed, "You are such a naughty girl"

"C'mon uncle"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-daughter... thing. Well! I'd better go get him"

"I'll go with you."

"No!...no, just stay here and I'll be right back"

Kenai sighed and sat at the edge of the cliff and awaited for her surprise.

As Gato walked back to his house he had all of his fellow outlanders waiting for him. "Get her" he said, and with that, all of them ran towards the cliff.

Kenai was plucking the flowers from the ground and grabbed a ladybug that was on one. Suddenly she heard something rustling in the background. She turned around and saw a crowd of ninjas surrounding her. She yelled as she was being cornered.

Meanwhile Gato had ran back to Enomoto's household and found her father, "Hiroto, hurry! Kenai's in trouble! The Outlanders…they're at the cliff!"

Hiroto's eyes widened, he grabbed his sword and ran out of the house.

Kenai backed up as much as she could before she reached the very end of the cliff. One of the ninjas threw a shuriken at her foot which startled her and caused her to fall over the cliff.

She slid down the cliff and landed in the rushing river, which was carrying her towards the nearest waterfall.

Hiroto had came close enough to follow her screams and finally saw her trying to kept afloat in the river. "Kenai!" he shouted as he ran to keep up with her.

"Dad—ddy!" she said as she tried not to let the water drown her.

Hiroto suddenly dove into the water and swam after her. Kenai tried to reach for anything to help her but nothing was in her grasp. Kenai was just about to lose air when Hiroto grabbed her arm and dragged her onto his shoulders as he tried to swim to shore. A stranded branch was hanging from a tree that was coming up at river. Hiroto swam as fast as he could and had a strong hold of the branch. He laid Kenai on the branch but noticed that it couldn't hold the both of them so he left Kenai hanging and let the river push him along.

"Dad!" Kenai shouted as she held onto the branch. She slowly crawled towards land and catch her breath.

Hiroto noticed the waterfall coming up ahead so he swam hard to reach the edge of land. He then saw a vine that had been tied on a tree branch near head of the waterfall. With his last ounce of strength he left the water push him off the waterfall but luckily he had grabbed hold on the sturdy vine.

Hiroto slowly climbed up the waterfall and hope that the vine wouldn't snap. As he was about to reach land he saw Gato, heaving over the vine. "Gato! Gato, help me!" he cried.

Gato grabbed hold of the vine and smirked evilly, "The joy of vengeance!" he shouted as he ripped the vine.

Hiroto yelled as he fell down the rocked filled waterfall.

"NO!!!" Kenai shouted as she watched him fall from the other side of the river.

She ran through the forest to get to the bottom of the waterfall. Once she reached the peaceful side of the river she splashed in and looked for her father. "Dad!" she shouted, looking everywhere. She then saw a figure laying lifeless on the edge of land.

Kenai ran over and pulled her father to the grass. "Dad?" she shook him. "Daddy?" she said trying to sit him up. "C'mon dad, let's go home" she said shaking her father as tears started to stream down her face. "Daddy…." She whispered and fell into his lifeless arms and sobbed into his chest.

"Poor poor Kenai, you risked your own father's life and now look, he's dead" Gato said coming out of the forest. Kenai shuddered as the reality of her father being dead was true. Gato had put his arm around her for comfort.

"It's not my fault…" she said softly as she sobbed into Gato's arm.

"This is tragic, indeed. And what will your mother think? Oh…the death of the great Hiroto Enomoto was from his own daughter" Gato said as she clutched his hand on Kenai's shoulder.

"Uncle…what should I do?" she said looking up at Gato.

"Run. Run away. Become a shinobi in another village and live peacefully and try not to let your past haunt you." Gato exclaimed.

Kenai looked at him wide eyed and then ran off.

Gato stood there with his arms crossed, and three of his henchman walked up behind him, "Kill her" he exclaimed.

The ninjas ran after her in the woods.

Kenai heard sounds coming from behind her and saw three men chasing her. She gasped and then ran faster, trying to lose them. She then came to a dead end and turned towards the men. She plopped to the ground, tears still streaming down her face. She covered her eyes with her hands and awaited her death.

Suddenly she heard the cry of the men and flashed her eyes open. There was a figure standing in front of her, with his sword dripping with their blood. It was Zabuza.

Kenai watched as he finished off the men, then he slowly turned towards her. She was afraid if he had witnessed her father's death or if he had just came because he had saw her running from the men. Her question was answered when Zabuza said, "Your father was a great man"

She ran towards him and sobbed onto his stomach. Zabuza but a hand on her back and shut his eyes.

"_You'll always be remembered, my friend."_

* * *

**Okay i hope you guys liked it! And for all the haters that didn't...too bad XP I hope it was good!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: This is one shot fic of an OC Yuki pairing. I do not own Yuki or any other the Naruto character~**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Konoha was like a second home to me. I came almost every week to visit all my friends and of course my beau, Shikamaru. I've always dreamt about one day marrying Shika, having tons of children with him, and living happily ever after; that was my fairytale. But just like every fairytale, the beginning of my story wasn't all that pleasant. Shikamaru, for some reason, avoided me every so often and would call me troublesome almost all the time I'm with him. Shika and I have our differences but I know that deep down inside he has strong feelings for me that will never go away.

* * *

"Go away" Shikamaru said coolly as he lay underneath a tree, eyes shut and listening to the wind whistle pass him.

"Shika, you have to learn that being with your girlfriend in public is okay" Yuki said, plopping down next to him and clinging onto his arm.

Shikamaru opened one eye and furrowed his eyebrows, "You're not my girlfriend" he responded.

"Don't be silly, Shika!" Yuki laughed, "Our love can't be shunned any longer!" she said nuzzling her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed and got free from Yuki's grasp, "Yuki, why do you have to be so troublesome?" he said sitting up and scratching his head.

"Shik—" Yuki began but then got interrupted when a powerful gust of wind blew passed them. Yuki and Shikamaru covered their faces and then suddenly a one-eyed weasel popped out in front of Shikamaru.

"Kamatari?" Shikamaru said, rising up an eyebrow. Suddenly the weasel crawled into his clothes; Shikamaru's reaction took him by surprise. He fidgeted around trying to grab the weasel but ended up slamming against the tree and falling face first to the ground.

"Shika!" Yuki said crouching down beside Shikamaru and holding his head up.

"You are awfully fragile. What kind of man are you?" a voice called from behind him.

Shikamaru sat up and saw Temari standing on a tree branch above him. He smirked and wiped off the dirt from his face.

Kamatari crawled up the tree trunk and hopped on Temari's shoulder and then with one last smirk he poofed. Temari hopped off the branch and looked back and forth from Yuki to Shikamaru and rose and eyebrow.

"Good timing" Shikamaru mumbled to Temari. She smiled and walked up to Yuki and patted her on the head. "Okay, run along little girl. Shikamaru and I have missions to discuss"

Yuki pouted and crossed her arms, "I am not a little girl!"

"This is important business, Yuki. We can't be bothered" Shikamaru said as he dragged his voice.

"I'm a bother to you Shikkie?" Yuki said, watery eyed.

"You just realized?" Temari scoffed. She looked at Shikamaru and then chuckled.

Yuki took a step back and shook her head, "No…you're wrong. Shika's mine!" she shouted, shutting her eyes. She shook her furiously and tears began to run down her cheeks. Suddenly there was a cold icy breeze rushing around Yuki.

"What's going on?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took a step towards Yuki cautiously, "Yuki…Calm down"

Yuki began to cry harder and louder, and without any notice, pillars of ice shot up from the ground and surrounded Yuki. One had even skimmed right there Shikamaru's arm, leaving a gash.

"Crud…this doesn't seem good…" Shikmaru exclaimed, holding onto his wounded arm.

Yuki sat knees to her chest, inside her ice shield. Her face buried into her hands, the crying stopped but she stayed isolated.

Temari went by Shikmaru's side and ran her fingers delicately across his wound. Blood stained her fingertips and she felt a sudden chill run down her spin.

"_If I can't have Shika, then no one can" _Yuki mumbled, looking wearily at Temari.

A sudden ice pillar struck between Temari and Shikamaru, causing both of them to fall backwards. Temari stood back up and then more pillars began to encircle her. She was trapped within another ice shield.

"Temari!" Shikamaru shouted as he staggered to get back up. "Yuki, do you see what you're doing?!" Shikamaru shouted as he stumbled to stay up. He looked back at Temari who looked unconscious, leaning against one of the pillars.

Yuki didn't respond and just sat still.

Shikamaru grunted and then looked passed the pillars; the town wasn't too far away from where they were. He looked back at Temari one last time before jolting towards the centre.

* * *

Meanwhile Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were all training in the schoolyard. Akamaru lay on the grass, belly up and tongue out. Kiba and Shino were sparing awhile Hinata practiced her byakugan.

All of a sudden Akamaru rolled over and perked his ears up. He began to bark agitatedly at Kiba.

At the time, Kiba was busy trying to avoid Shino's insects, which were attacking him. Akamaru kept barking which was disrupting Kiba's concentration.

"Not now boy, I'm kinda busy" Kiba said dodging a hit from Shino.

Akamaru kept on barking to get Kiba's attention. When Kiba went to look at Akamaru, Shino swung a punch at Kiba's face, which sent him flying backwards. He landed right in front of Akamaru, who began to lick his face.

"Okay you have my attention" Kiba said, sitting up. Akamaru then began to bark again. Kiba raised his head and saw Shikamaru along with Naruto and Takouchi running their way.

"Hm?" Kiba said to himself as he stood up. Once the others reached Kiba and his team, they had explained what was going on.

"Where's the rest of the ninjas?" Kiba asked, looking around for the Sakura and Ino and all the others.

"These are just the few I spotted. I'm not looking for anyone in particular, but Temari and Yuki need our help now!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Takouchi noticed Hinata standing behind Kiba, her face looking more worried then ever. "Don't worry, 'cause us tough guys are gonna save them" Takouchi said, sticking his chest out triumphantly, but just then Akamaru had nipped Takouchi's fingers.

Takouchi shouted out in pain and started to fling around Akamaru who wouldn't let go.

Hinata sweatdropped and smiled nervously, "Just be careful" she said in her soft voice.

* * *

As the group ran over to where Yuki and Temari once were, Shikamaru noticed that the ground had become icy and cold. The ice pillars were still in place around Temari but now Yuki was engulfed in an icy sphere.

"Yuki!" Naruto shouted as he banged against the ball of ice. Yuki was just a bit blurry from within the ball, "Wake up!"

"She's not asleep, baka" Shikamaru stated.

Naruto grunted and turned to Shikamaru, "Yeah, well, I wanna see you get her attention then—ah!" Naruto slipped on the ice and slammed the back of his head on the ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped and ran towards his side.

"Hmph, why does he get Hinata's attention…" Takouchi grumbled. He then smirked and pulled off an act and pretended that he had fallen on the ground too, except everyone was too busy to realize. He huffed and then stood back up, "I'll be the hero of the day!" Takouchi shouted, as he charged towards Yuki, but then another ice pillar struck right in front of him, barely missing him.

Suddenly everyone started to hear whispering. They all stayed quiet and followed the whispers which were coming from where Yuki was hiding.

"What is she saying?" Naruto asked, placing his ear against the ice sphere.

Suddenly snow flakes began to fall from the sky and a heavy gust of wind blew passed everyone.

"It's a jutsu!" Shikmaru shouted as he covered his face from the icy wind.

There was a loud shriek. Everyone turned and saw that Hinata's feet had been frozen to the ground and she couldn't move. "Kiba, Shino!" she shouted to her teammates. Shino tried to help Hinata escape but his hands were beginning to freeze too.

"We gotta get through!" Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" His clones appeared and they all began attacking the ice shield. But it was no use; the ice wouldn't even chip.

Shikamaru tried restlessly to free Temari, while most of the others were freezing to death. Kiba built up the stamina to get through the powerful wind. Akamaru stayed tucked in Kiba's jacket, trying not to freeze. Kiba's arms began to go numb and he could barely keep moving. Once he saw the icy cold sphere in front of him he leaned on it for support.

"Yuki! Please listen to me! I'm here to help you…" Kiba exclaimed, hoping his voice got through the sphere.

Yuki's head stayed tucked into her knees and she wouldn't budge, yet she was still mumbling words.

"I'm here for you!" Kiba shouted, desperately trying to get Yuki to calm down.

Yuki moved her head a little so that her eyes peeked over her knees, her vision was blurry yet she could make out a male figure ahead of her. She stopped mumbling words and that's when she noticed that she was trapped. She staggered to get up and ran towards the figure. "Help me" she said, her eyes half open.

Kiba felt his insides fall into a bottomless pit as he analyzed Yuki. Yet her image looked fuzzy through the ice, he could see that she looked helpless, he felt as if he was the only one who could really help her. "Stand back" Kiba told her. He looked into his jacket and held out Akamaru, "We need to do it, boy"

Akamaru licked Kiba on the nose and barked in agreement. Kiba placed Akamaru on the ground and did hand signs then shouted, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Kiba merged with Akamaru, looking more animalistic; his nails lengthened and became more claw-like. He growled furiously at the ball of ice in front of him. Once he and Akamaru were on an even footing he took a step back and then performed spinning physical attacks that began to crack through the ice.

Yuki stood across the other side, trembling in coldness and fear.

Kiba, lucky enough, created a huge hole in the sphere and held out his hand towards Yuki, "C'mon!" he shouted.

Yuki ran towards him as fast as she could; the ice was beginning to form again. She threw her body through the hole and fell into Kiba's arms. They both fell backwards as the hole closed up. Kiba and Akamaru's jutsu wore off and they were both exhausted. Kiba sat up and panted heavily as he looked at Akamaru, "Good work" Kiba smiled as he patted Akamaru with one hand and held Yuki in the other.

Suddenly the ice around everyone began to melt and the snow and the wind stopped. Yuki lay limply in Kiba's arms and curled up into a ball on his lap. Naruto lay on his back, holding his body as if he was still freezing. Shino wiggled his hands; getting the feeling back in them. Takouchi stood by Hinata's side and tried to help her scrap off the ice on her feet and Shikamaru and Temari were once again reunited.

Kiba sighed in relief and maintained a cross look on his face. He looked down at Yuki who looked like she was fast asleep, and slowly he formed a small smile across his face.


End file.
